The Shadow Knight
by True Love JALS
Summary: Tyla Selene, a powerful S-class wizard, walks into the arena to meet her opponent. But she's surprised to see someone she knew all too well twelve years ago, Rogue. Once best friends been separated, now mortal enemies forced to fight for their guilds. But after twelve years of separation, they want to be together again… Rated T for coarse language and violence
1. See You Again

**Hey guys, this is my new fanfic. FYI for those who have read my other fanfic, The Cause of Our Scars, I'm not done with it yet. So enjoy this one :)**

Tyla twirled her hot pink hair in her fingers which was tied back into a high ponytail. It was the third day of the Grand Magic Games and she had just finished in third place in the event Pandemonium. Her professor Scarlet just came first by defeating all the monsters so the other competitors use the MPF (Magical Power Finder). Tyla came out with a score of 8539, so close to Jura, the wizard saint. Tyla took out her purple hair ribbon and looked at it. She used to wear it as a bandanna. It was given to her by her parents when they were still alive. It gave her so many memories. On her right hand was a small rose crest that was a sort of birth mark but Tyla always thought of it as a tattoo. But now was not the time to think about old memories. It was time to focus. Her plant magic friend Venus Le Rose stood beside her.

"Still thinking about stuff?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tyla nodded. She tied the ribbon back in her hair. "But now I must fight for Winged Python." The guild Tyla and her best friend Naoya Perez founded together. She looked at him and he flashed his emblem on his left eye at her. She nodded and flashed the emblem on her right shoulder, fingered the ten piercings on her right ear and turned back to the arena. Water dragon slayer Annalisa Stone and her exceed Sapphire stood calmly.

"If only there were something worth seeing." Annalisa said soberly. "Innocence in life is disappearing." Rokar Somer behind her played a little guitar riff on his magic guitar.

"If ye wanna a little spice ye know where ta look." He said in his usual demented way.

"Knock it off." Annalisa glared at him. Tyla giggled. She looked around for the Mecha twins who she found standing side by side at the back.

"Winged, Python, shall win, this year's, grand ma-gic games." They said robotically.

"Shut it, you fools. They're about to announce the next battle!" Naoya shushed them all. Tyla walked forward and looked around. There were so many different guilds; Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Puppy, Raven Tail and the strongest of all, Saber Tooth. She looked at the Saber Tooth area. They all looked so arrogant and cocky. She eyed a familiar black haired dragon slayer away from the others looking silent and undisturbed.

"That's him…right?" Tyla thought to herself.

Rogue stood uninterested in the battles that were going on. He was only interested in defeating Gajeel of Fairy Tail. He listened to the crowd cheer as Laxus Dreyar defeated all the members of Raven Tail and got them disqualified.

"Hey Rogue, check it out! Raven Tail got disqualified 'cause their guild master participated in the games!" His comrade Sting Eucliffe said gleefully.

"Not interested." He replied. Exceeds Lector and Frosch cheered along with the rest of the crowd. He looked towards the new guild Winged Python. A familiar hot pink haired girl stood there.

"Could that really be her? No it can't be." Rogue thought to himself. "She always hated magic and thought it could only cause you death." He listened to the Chapeti ready to announce the next battle.

"Next, we have our infamous queen of the serpents…Tyla Selene!" He said excitedly.

"It really is her." Rogue thought to himself.

"Let's see who's ass I shall kick today!" Tyla shouted proudly.

"Versus one of the twin dragons of Saber Tooth… Rogue Cheney!" Chapeti screamed. Rogue froze. He couldn't fight HER, he just couldn't. Tyla bounced her way down to the arena while Rogue solemnly walked his way down. Tyla put her hands on her hips and faced Rogue with an evil grin. Rogue just stared at her with no expression.

"So you're Tyla, the queen of the serpents. Let's see how well you do without your infamous snake stone." Rogue said intensely.

"So you're Rogue Cheney, the cloud of Saber Tooth. Let's see how well you do without your infamous other half and little _frog_." Tyla managed a gleeful smile but cringed inside. This guy seemed to know her, and he reminded her of someone else. But it couldn't be, right? "By the way, I have the most perfect armor for this specific occasion." Tyla reequipped. "Supernova armor. Produces light and fire. This will burn your puny little shadows to a crisp." she drew her spear.

"Let's see if your more than just big talk." Rogue lunged towards Tyla who blocked the attack with a giant ray of light and fire. Rogue fell back

"See now? I may only be seventeen and expelled from school, but I'm just warming up." Tyla said with an evil grin.

"Well you haven't seen nothing yet." Rogue replied.

"Go Rogue!" Frosch jumped up and down. "Who's gonna win?" he asked Lector.

"Are you really that stupid? Of course Rogue is gonna win. That serpent girl is nothing!" Lector replied. Rogue and Tyla battle long and hard.

"C'mon, Rogue. Just finish her quickly and be done with it." Sting muttered.

"She's doing great out there." Erza said proudly.

"Yeah. I remember when she was only ten and still a member of Fairy Tail." Lucy stated.

"The Queen of the Serpents." Beth Vanderwood said. "One of the three most powerful women of Winged Python."

"Annalisa the sea serpent, Venus the boa constrictor and Tyla, their queen." Araña Webb said in awe.

The fighters stood apart, exhausted and panting. Rogue took one lunge at her ready for one final blow. Tyla tried to knock him away but accidently threw her spear away. Rogue tried to stop. He couldn't hurt someone already down, especially someone he used to know. He lost his balance and fell on top of Tyla _**(think Jellal on top of Erza, most epic Jerza moment ever)**_.

"Whoa! Are our competitors having and intimate moment right on the arena!" Chapeti exclaimed.

"What are you doing!" Erza shouted.

"So horrifying." Annalisa said dully.

"Buck up, Ty!" Venus shouted.

"What the hell are you doing out there, Rogue? Finish her!" Sting screamed.

"I can't recall a time Rogue did that." Rufus said calmly. Tyla looked into his eyes. Memories can screaming back at her. But she had to fight for the sake of Winged Python. She put her arms around Rogue's neck kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Yeah! Go Neon Tiger!" Rokar screamed swinging his magic hair around. Tyla pushed him off, got up and grabbed her spear. She couldn't help but cry. She hurt him. She hurt someone who resembles the one she cared about.

"Get up Rogue. Master Jiemma could excommunicate you." Minerva said gleefully. Rogue got up holding his stomach. They faced each other with wet faces.

"Are those two youngsters crying?" Yajima lifted his old brows to get a better look. "Looks like them two have a little history." Tyla wiped her tears and held her spear.

"Who are you? Why do you seem so familiar?" She whispered to him and attacked. He managed to dodge just in time. They fought for long, but the tears just kept coming. The bell rang for a draw.

"Looks like these two competitors are tied!" Chapeti exclaimed. Master Jiemma was angry. The other members of Saber Tooth were disappointed and so were the members of Winged Python.

"Tyla…" Rogue managed.

"You just stay away from me, okay? Just stay away from me." Tyla ran all the way back to the Winged Python section and cried in the corner. Rogue solemnly walked back to face the Saber Tooth members, but was first greeted by Frosch.

"Is that Tyla?" Frosch asked. Rogue nodded. The other members glared at him.

"Master Jiemma won't be too happy with you." Sting stated.

"I know." Rogue disappeared into the shadows. He stayed there until the other members left for the hotel. He followed, staying in the shadows.

At the bar, everyone was celebrating. Winged Python was on it's way to victory. Instead of celebrating with the others, Tyla sat in the corner staring out at the window. Memories were flowing back.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Hi Ryos, what are you doing? Why aren't you with your other friends? Where's Frosch?" a five year old Tyla asked a seven year old Ryos._

 _"Frosch is napping, and I don't have any other friends." he replied._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"I'm not interested. I'm only interested in defeating Gajeel of Phantom Lord." Tyla looked at Ryos who looked away from her._

 _"You should find a friend. Maybe they have the same dreams and same feelings as you. When you have a friend, you don't need to hide your feelings. Someone will always be there when you need and then you can always be happy. And that's all I want from you." Tyla took his hand. "Is for you to be happy." Ryos looked at the hand that held his. He blushed and smiled._

 _"I don't need any other friends. I have you and Frosch. That's all I should need, right?" Ryos smiled at Tyla who blushed._

 _"Yeah!" Tyla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug._

 _~End Flashback~_

Tyla pulled out an old picture from her magic zone. She'd forgotten all about it as the years flew by. It was old and the color was starting to fade, but it still held smiles. Well, only one because he never liked photos. Naoya and Venus noticed Tyla sitting alone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naoya bent down to check on her.

"Does it have something to do with today's battle?" Venus asked.

"You acted like someone other than the Tyla we know." Annalisa joined in.

"It's nothing…" Tyla said quietly.

"When the commentator said you two had history, was that true?" Venus asked. Tyla sighed.

"Yes…well, I don't know. He just reminds me of my childhood friend, Ryos."

"I thought I was your childhood friend." Naoya said.

"You still are and you always have been. He left a month before I met you.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Tyla P.O.V._

 _On a rainy day twelve years ago, my parents died. Luna and I had to live with our Aunt Zuri. I stayed outside while Luna stayed inside. I didn't want to meet Aunt Zuri because then I'd realize my parents were dead. I cried and ran down a hill while crying and fell. There I met Ryos and Frosch. He carried a bag with him._

 _"Hey, are you ok?" Ryos held his hand out to me. I took it and stood up. "What happened to you?"_

 _"I just lost some people I truly loved." I replied with tears. "How about you?"_

 _"Me too. And now me and my best friend have nowhere else to go." He replied. In his arms was a small green cat. I paused. I couldn't just leave him there in the rain to die._

 _"Then you can stay at my place." I said hastily. Ryos looked at me like I was crazy._

 _"But you only just met me."_

 _"But I can't leave you homeless." I said with a smile. "I know exactly how you feel, you're not alone." Ryos nodded reluctantly._

 _"Sure. I'm Ryos. And just so you know, I'm a dragon slayer ." he said._

 _"My name is Tyla. Why do you use magic when it can only cause death and unhappiness?" I asked. My parents were mages and they died during a job._

 _"It doesn't." Ryos and I walked back to my place. We became very close friends, Ryos and Frosch and I. Ryos and I even shared the same bed when nights got cold. We were almost like siblings and we were always there for each other when we needed. But after a while, he said he had a quest to go on and had to leave. I told him that all I wanted was him to be happy. We said our goodbyes that day…_

 _~End Flashback~_

"…And I never realized how much I missed him until today. After I met Naoya, I completely forgot about Ryos. " Tyla hid her face on her knees. Naoya patted her back.

"I'm guessing you want some time alone." He said.

"Yeah." The others left to party. Tyla equipped on her leather jacket over her bikini top and changed her armored skirt for a normal black short skirt. She put her headphones on and blasted Masayume Chasing as loud as she could to block out the memories from coming back.

"Rogue! What happened out there on the arena!" Jiemma screeched at Rogue who stood in front of the others while being yelled at by and angry guild master.

"I…I just…"

"You just what? Are too weak! You fool!" He beat Rogue hard. Frosch couldn't handle seeing his best friend being beaten. He jumped in between Jiemma and Rogue.

"Please! Don't!" He said weakly.

"Frosch…"

 _~Flashback~_

 _"You worthless fool. We might as well put you back in the wild!" Aunt Zuri held up her hand to hit Rogue._

 _"No!" Tyla took the blow and was hit hard across the face._

 _"That'll teach both of you!" She spat and left them sitting on the hard wooden floor._

 _"Why did you do that? I deserved it." Rogue said._

 _"You didn't, and she had no right to hurt you." Tyla said. "Besides, you're my friend. It hurts me to see you're being beaten."_

 _~End flashback~_

"Leave him be, father. The poor fool will learn his lesson soon." Minerva stepped in. Jiemma looked at her, then back at Rogue.

"Win the next tournament or you'll be excommunicated. Saber Tooth is no place for losers. Now get out of my sight!" Jiemma screeched. Rogue disappeared into the shadows, leaving Frosch with Sting and Lector. Ashamed and heartbroken, he decided to take a walk around Crocus. Flashbacks flashed into his head like disco lights. The street was dark and empty, everyone was in their hotels. As he crossed the bridge, he met a familiar pinkette walking on the edge of the bridge, oblivious to her surroundings.

"You know walking in high heeled boots on a small surface could hurt your heels." He said. Tyla looked up to see Rogue standing before her.

"I know, and I don't give a crap." She said quietly before jumping down. "And why the hell would you care? You're my enemy aren't you?"

"No, I thought you'd remember me."

"Ok so let's see, I don't think an evil Saber Tooth member named Rogue Cheney crossed paths with me until a few hours ago." She rolled her eyes. Rogue shook his head and looked down. He looked back to Tyla's angry face.

"It's me, Ryos." Rogue said with a crooked smile. Tyla was trying to look unconvinced.

"No you're not." Tyla said.

"Yeah I am."

"You can say you're Ryos all you want but I don't believe you." She started to back away.

"Let me ask you this. Have you met two water dragon slayers? Two fire dragon slayers? Two shadow dragon slayers?" Rogue tried to convince her, but she continued to back away. "Maybe this will help." He pulled her into a hug. Tyla's eyes widened. That feel, that smell.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Ryos pulled Tyla into a hug._

 _""Promise me this one thing. Don't get yourself hurt for me again. It's my turn to return the favor."_

 _~End Flashback~_

Tyla hugged him back. She finally knew he was him. The Rogue who fought her today was the Ryos who hugged her twelve years ago.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed. "I missed you so much." He buried his face in her soft pink hair. Tyla bit her lip and tried to fight back tears, but couldn't.

"I've never been this happy to show my tears." She sobbed and hugged him back. After a minute of tears and sobbing, they let go of each other. "Maybe we should catch up some other time. It's two a.m. in the morning right now. "

"Yeah." Rogue sniffed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. And just so you know, it's gonna take some getting used to, to call you Rogue." And with that, they turned heel and went back to their hotels. That night, neither of them could sleep. Rogue lay there with Frosch by his side while Tyla held on to her pillow and cried. Even though they sorted things out, there were still a few days left.


	2. Battle of the Dragon Slayers

The next day, the event was Naval Battle. Where the contestants had to fight in a giant sphere of water. Annalisa chose to participate saying that she has a pleasant surprise.

"Ooh, what is it?" Venus asked before Annalisa left for the battle grounds.

"You'll see." Annalisa tore off her cloak, revealing her blue bikini and left to jump into the sphere. Tyla sat in the corner with her head against the wall. Luna looked at her worriedly.

"Still thinking about Rogue, big sis?" She asked. Tyla smiled at her and stroked her curls.

"You don't have to worry about anything, moonlight. I'll be fine." Luna smiled and went to watch the game. Tyla went to the front of the balcony and sulked. All she could think about was Rogue. She watched the others floating inside the sphere. She suddenly noticed Annalisa was not there.

"Hold on, where's Anna?" Tyla asked. Suddenly a giant body made of water pushed all the other contestants out of the sphere. Tyla recognized the face to be Annalisa's.

"Yes, apparently she planned to become one with water and defeat other contestants." Blue exceed Sapphire said proudly and adjusted the mask she wore over her eyes.

"Yeah heh, heh, HEH!" Rokar screamed demonically.

"Go Annalisa!" Venus yelled.

"Anna-Lisa, shall win, this time!" The Mecha twins screamed robotically. Annalisa pushed out everyone except for Juvia, Lucy and Minerva. The four battled long. First Juvia was the one to exit for looking at Gray too often. Then there was only Lucy and Minerva left. Annalisa stood still and let the attacks come to her, but they couldn't touch her. They all just went through her like a hand in a pond, for her body was made entirely of water.

"That's Anna for you." Naoya smirked. Then all of a sudden, Annalisa was pushed out of the water by Minerva. She fell to the ground.

"A simple mistake for letting your guard down." Annalisa hit the ground. "What a fool I am!"

"Poor girl." Tyla looked at her pitifully. She looked up and saw Minerva hitting Lucy brutally. Lucy floated there motionless receiving blow after blow.

"Oh my god what is blondie doing? FIGHT BACK YOU IMMOBILE FLOWER!" Venus screamed.

"That's completely demonic!" Tyla yelled. She watched the Fairy Tail members glare at the Saber Tooth members. The referee stopped the match as Minerva dangled Lucy by the throat.

"Fuck Saber Tooth! Their members are nothing but heartless bastards!" Rokar screamed.

"Rokar, don't say that. There are nice people." Venus glared at him.

"That bastard ditched Tyla! How's he not heartless?" Rokar and Venus bickered, which made Tyla bite her lip.

"Enough!" She boomed. Rokar and Venus looked at her with anxious faces. "I don't want to think about that right now." She watched all the commotion happen below. They dragged Lucy into the infirmary.

"Looks like, the dou-bles are, gonna, begin." the Mecha twins pointed at the arena where Bacchus and Rocker were standing in front of Ichiya and a bunny.

"Looks like that fat ugly wannabe has a pal!" Tyla screeched as the bunny removed his mask to reveal himself as Nichiya. "Gross! One ugly man was just about enough! Now there's a cat that looks like him?! This is the first time I've ever hated cats! Hope there aren't any Ichiya dogs! Because then I'm gonna use my SERPANTINOS PYTHON"

"Calm down, Tyla. And please, don't use, that thing, we are, getting, frightened." the Mecha twins patted her shoulders each as she attempted to throw shurikens at them. Venus, using her magic, wrapped a vine around her hands.

"Don't think about it, bro." Tyla glared at her. Venus let go. "I'm sorry!" She put her hands up in surrender. Tyla sat on the half-a-pillar with her legs apart in her usual Nicki Minaj-like style. The battle was in Ichiya's hands and he defeated the Quatro Puppy members.

"Lame." Rokar rolled his eyes.

"Put your legs together." Naoya nagged.

"No!" Tyla whined.

"Hush guys, the next fight's gonna start. Now it's Millianna and Kagura versus Lyon and giant brows Yuka." Venus pointed.

"I'm not that interested." Tyla said. Then she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Great, now I'm starting to sound like Rogue the cloud."

"You can skip this battle if you want." Naoya patted her shoulder. Tyla sat in the corner.

"Hey, flower. Check it out, that kitty is going alone against the others." Venus pointed.

"Wicked!" Rokar yelled flinging his hair around.

"That kitty? Yeah ok. Whatever." Tyla turned on her phone and played video games. She kept on playing so she could lie to herself that everything was ok. Liar. That's what they called her in school.

~ _Flashback~_

 _"You are liar, Tyla!" Bulldog screamed at her in the school courtyard._

 _"I swear! Ryos never killed your bird!" Tyla held her hand up to defend herself._

 _"Liar!" Bulldog kicked her stomach._

 _"Liar, liar. Pants on fire!" His friend Eagle chanted._

 _"You lie to everyone, even yourself. You lie so much you believe an entire dream!"_

 _"But I was there! You have to believe me!" She cried._

 _~End Flashback~_

Tyla held her phone tight.

~ _Flashback~_

 _"Why do you always defend me?" Ryos asked. Bulldog and Eagle left with a bruised and bleeding Tyla on the ground. "I told you I can take care of myself. Besides, I never defended you before."_

 _"I don't need payback from a friend…" Tyla said, struggling to get up. "All that matters is that you're ok and we're still friends. Because friends are always there for each other."_

 _"But you're being beaten. I can't stand to see my friend like that while I'm sitting around like some chump." Ryos pulled Tyla into a tight hug. "Promise me this one thing. Don't get yourself hurt for me again. It's my turn to return the favor."_

 _~End Flashback~_

"Hey Tiger!" Rokar shouted at Tyla. "Kagura beat Lyon."

"He did? That's cool." Tyla got up. "I guess Rogue's fight is next." She sat on the half-a-pillar with her elbows on her thighs. Sting and Rogue approached Natsu and Gajeel. They fought for a while, testing each others' strengths.

"I don't know who to root for." Tyla jumped down from the pillar.

"You should root for your little beloved." Venus teased.

"Shut up." Tyla sighed. Memories of Luna and Zuri's teasing came back into her mind. Tyla giggled. The others were shocked.

"Tyla's…giggling?!" Naoya mushed his face in total shock. Tyla looked up at the sky.

"No more lying." She thought to herself. "I have everything in the world to hide. I may be seventeen, but I'll always be five years behind." Tyla jumped up. "Go Rogue! Go Gajeel! Go Sting! Go Natsu! Yay!" Tyla jumped up and down like a little girl. The others were shocked. Tyla never acts like a child. She looked back at the others. "I don't care." She grinned widely. Just then, Sting and Rogue activated their drives.

"Oh my god. Do you feel their magic power?" Rokar leaned over to get a better look.

"Yeah, it's freaking intense." Venus stated. Tyla watched with a serious face. Her expression changed from childish to serious. She eyed Rogue, who was dodging Gajeel's attacks.

"In the end, a shadow dragon always gets his prey, and you never saw it coming." Rogue was about to hit Gajeel but he grabbed his arm.

"Now where were we?" Gajeel glared at him. He elbowed Rogue right in the face. Tyla fingered the first piercing on her ear. It was tingling. But she knew she couldn't go down to the arena to save him. Tyla watched Rogue get beaten up badly. The earring was tingling like mad. Her expression changed from worried to alarmed.

"He'll pull through…right?" She wondered aloud.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Well look who came crawling back to the courtyard." Bulldog said gleefully at Ryos and Tyla who were sitting on a bench. "Did anyone tell you this is our area?"_

 _"Last I checked…no." Tyla said timidly._

 _"Well now it is. Now get off of this bench and move it!" Bulldog and Eagle grabbed Tyla's arms._

 _"Get off of me!" Tyla slapped Bulldog right across the face. There was a moment of silence._

 _"You…slapped me?" Bulldog glared at Tyla who was on her knees._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" She began. Bulldog and Eagle kicked her. Ryos growled and attacked them._

 _"Shadow Dragon Slash!" He yelled and punched both boys. They lay on the ground, holding their faces shivering._

 _"Let's get outta here!" Eagle cried and ran away with his crying comrade. Tyla stared at him in shock._

 _"That was awesome!" She giggled. Ryos kneeled down beside her._

 _"You ok?"_

 _"Yeah I'm fine."_

 _"We might get expelled."_

 _"I don't care." Tyla grinned and hugged him._

 _~End Flashback~_

Tyla huffed through her nose.

"Maybe, maybe not. If he doesn't, I'll probably haunt him at least for the next twelve years." Tyla grinned evilly. Just then, Sting and Rogue released heaps magic energy. Rogue's skin became covered with auras of shadows.

"Whoa, look at that!" Naoya pointed. "They have the ability to enter Dragon Force at their will." Tyla looked at Rogue covered in shadows. She sighed.

"I remember how much you wanted to defeat Gajeel." Tyla sighed with a smile. "And now you're hanging back letting Sting defeat the two. You pathetic bastard." She watched on the lacrima visions Natsu and Gajeel getting pummeled by Sting under the Domus Flau. Rogue watched from above. Tyla sat back on the half-a-pillar, legs apart and biting her thumbnail. She was very interested to see what happened next. Natsu and Gajeel were seemingly defeated by the powerful holy ray of white cast by Sting, but they got up.

"Whoa, whoa. I could barely see because that lacrima visons and they're all like 'no big fucking deal'? Jeez what the hell are wrong with these people?!" Venus screeched.

"Well apparently the word you're looking for is tough." Tyla gave her signature sexy girl grin and looked back at the arena with a serious face. Sting and Rogue were casting Unison Raid. The Winged Python members stared in awe.

"What the crap?! These guys are just way too powerful!" Rokar swung his hair around.

"Do not be fooled by external appearances, Rokar." Annalisa jumped in after an hour of silence. "I must admit, this Natsu boy is crazy to think he can avoid that attack. He must have some kind of plan in mind which I highly doubt because of his fiery and reckless nature."

"Well spoken, Anna. Now shush, this is getting intense!" Naoya had his eyes glued to the visions. The Twin Dragons of Saber Tooth attacked Natsu with their Unison Raid. But all of a sudden just as the attack was about to get him, Natsu casted Dragon Slayer Secret Art and defeated Sting and Rogue. Tyla clapped her hands over her mouth as Rogue collapsed onto the cold hard floor. The crowd roared for Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel.

"Their guild, master, won't be, happy." The Mecha twins said robotically.

"You don't say." Rokar said playing a guitar riff.

"Go Natsu!" Venus screamed.

"Saber Tooth members suck!" Rokar yelled.

"They can't even go against a pinkette stuck on an island for seven years! Go Fairy Tail!" Venus cheered.

"Now calm yourselves now. Do you think Tyla would be too happy to see that you are cheering for her friend's defeat?" Annalisa scolded the two.

"We were not celebrating!" Rokar yelled.

"Then how do you explain the tears?!" Annalisa pointed at Tyla who's tears were streaming down.

"You know, ever since that fight with Rogue, she's been emotionally unstable." Venus stated.

"Yeah, I'm getting worried." Naoya whispered.

"You should be worried for Rogue." Tyla said suddenly which startled the others. "Saber Tooth's no place for losers, and he just lost the second time. I fear…" She fingered the earring that's been tingling since the start of the battle. "That he will be in some great danger." It was time to return to the hotels. The next day was a rest day so Tyla decided to find him and catch up then, if he were still in the games. But she had a feeling that their Master Jiemma was not going to be happy, but she made him a promise years ago she wouldn't risk her own safety for his, so she decided to go to the hotel, but her earring kept on ringing louder and louder. She sat on her bed screaming at the sound. She took it out and threw it across the room. Why did she do this? Promises had to be kept, right? Naoya knocked on her door and came in.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah." Tyla replied.

"You've been emotionally unstable since that time you fought Rogue."

"I know."

"I understand if you want me to piss off but if you need someone to stay, I'm here for you."

"I know."

"Seriously…what's wrong?" Naoya looked at a down Tyla. She sighed.

"Once I made a promise to Rogue that I would stop hurting myself for his sake. But I also made a promise that I would do anything to make him smile…"

 _~Flashback~_

 _Ryos and Tyla let go of their hug._

 _"Still, you frown too much." Tyla said._

 _"I don't care." Ryos stated robotically._

 _"I want you to be happy, not sad. It hurts me to see you upset."_

 _"I'm not sad, I'm happiness challenged." Ryos joked. Tyla giggled._

 _"But still. So from now on as long as I am around, you are gonna smile. This I promise you."_

 _~End Flashback~_

"…and now I don't know which way to go. Protect him and get myself hurt or make him smile." Tyla put her face in her hands. Naoya thought for a while, then sighed. The truth would hurt her but it had to be told.

"Tyla, let's face it. He's not the Ryos you used to know anymore. He's gone with the wind. Right now, he's Rogue Cheney, one of the twin dragons of Saber Tooth. He doesn't need protection anymore and he never did from the start. So be the stoic serpent queen you've always been and let the sore loser take care of himself." Naoya stated firmly. Tyla lifted her face from her hands and nodded.

"Thanks master." Tyla grinned.

"And one more thing, you make too many promises." He got up. "Wanna come down for some dinner?"

"Nah, I'll just order some room service."

"Suit yourself." Naoya walked to the door. "By the way, try the Croque-Monsieurs, they're awesome." Naoya closed the door. Tyla smiled and looked at the menu, but her smile faded when she found the earring glittering on the floor in the moonlight. She could not help but want to go to the Saber Tooth guild's hotel and help Rogue. She bit her thumbnail.

"Damn it, Rogue." She put the earring back in her ear and went off to help him. She hung around the Saber Tooth hotel in her ninja armor. Her ninja armor was a special type of armor that enhanced her speed and stealth. She hung by the window. Sting and Rogue, in bandages, stood in front of an angry Jiemma.

"Sting, Rogue, what should I do with you two?" He demanded. The two stayed silent. "No answer, huh? I thought you were true dragon slayers. You used to love reminding us. Always telling us you're the epitome of strength. Isn't that right? So imagine my surprise when you shamelessly got your asses handed to you by another dragon slayer! What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

"You spelled it out clearly. We were defeated. Natsu was…somehow able to subdue us without using the full extent of his power." Rogue bared his fists. "He possesses strength far beyond what we imagined. He may be unbeatable." Tyla bit her lip as Jiemma continued to shout. Rogue must have gone through the same thing when their match ended in a draw. Her mind was overwhelming with the one question she had to ask. Jiemma screeched once and pummeled Sting and Rogue into the walls.

"Ok, now I've gotta make a move." Tyla put on her fishnet mask and jumped in just as Frosch ran to protect Rogue. Just before Jiemma was able to place another hit on Rogue, Tyla jumped in front of him and drew her katana.

"You again?!" Jiemma screeched.

"You psychopathic douchebag, leave this pathetic bastard alone." Everyone was shocked. Nobody dared to question the Saber Tooth master, except for Natsu who barged in a few nights back because of Yukino. Tyla requiped into her Serpentinos Python, her strongest armor that everyone feared. It consists of a strapless swimsuit-like armor with a tail and impermeable scales. She drew she snake stone chain and stood in battle position.

"You don't scare me." Jiemma sneered.

"Tyla…how…what…" Rogue began weakly.

"I'll explain later. If that ass-wipe Natsu can do this then so can I!" Tyla flung her snake stone at Jiemma's face, which knocked him out cold.

"The Serpent Queen's snake stone. Can turn into a spear and a chain." Minerva intercepted with glee. "Interesting. Rumor has it that stone is heavier than Mercurius." Tyla bent over by Rogue.

"You wanna leave?" She asked.

"No, I have to stay." Rogue sat up. "And you promised you wouldn't hurt yourself to help me."

"Uh, technically I'm still keeping that promise. I'm not gonna get myself hurt, ok?" Tyla glared at Rogue. "I'm not defending you like a shield anymore, I'm protecting you." He looked into her eyes tearfully.

"Just go!" Rogue shouted.

"I'm not leaving until I know you're ok, bro." Tyla held her snake stone chain tightly. Jiemma got up rubbing his head.

"You BITCH!" He screamed. Just as he was about to destroy Tyla, Lector jumped in, for Sting's sake.

"Aw come on master. Sting and Rogue tried their best, isn't that what matters the most?" Lector said timidly. "I know Sting lost, but that's ok. He still gave the fight his all and I'm proud of him."

"Lector…" Sting whispered.

"The hell does this fox think he's doing?" Tyla bit her thumbnail.

"If you want my opinion, you gotta lose sometimes or you'd never grow as a person. This defeat gave Sting a chance to learn a lot about himself, and his opponent. So why not just let it slide-"

"Who the hell are you?" Jiemma interjected. Lector was shocked.

"What do you mean, master? I'm a notified member. I've even got the Saber crest to prove it. Don't you see?" Lector showed the emblem on his back to the master, who glared at him.

"THIS IS A TOTAL ABOMINATION! WHO DEFILED OUR GUILD'S SACRED CREST BY PLACING IT ON THE MANGY LITTLE CREATURE?!" Jiemma shouted. Sting and Lector both looked scared to death. Rogue, Tyla and Frosch did too. Jiemma screamed and blasted Lector.

"Sting! Help me!" Lector screamed.

"Lector! Nooo!" Sting tried to reach out, but he was gone, leaving a small burnt spot in the ground. Everyone was shocked, Lector was gone.

"This is demonic. Completely mad!" Tyla sat down on the ground in front of a frightened Rogue holding a crying Frosch.

"Lector is gone! Master killed him!" Frosch wept. Tyla changed her chain into a spear, keeping her guard up.

"Tyla you gotta leave." Rogue said quietly.

"I said this once and I'm not gonna repeat it again. I'm not leaving until I know you're ok." She held her spear. Sting, staring at the burnt spot on the ground, started crying.

"It got what it deserved." Jiemma said heartlessly.

"I think I'm gonna call someone." Tyla took out her phone. Rogue stopped her.

"If you're smart enough, you remove your emblem before you join the fleebag." Jiemma stared at the spot on the ground with no expression. Sting lifted his face to the sky and cried. The others stared at him. He slowly got up hiding his face in his hands.

"Would you stop that damn blubbering?" Jiemma glared at Sting.

"What have you done? What the hell have you DONE?!" Sting yelled.

"Silence! It was just a lousy cat!" Jiemma said. Sting glared at Jiemma. In an instant, he blasted a hole in Jiemma's stomach. Rogue, Frosch and Tyla and the others stared in shock as the giant beast fell to the ground. Rogue held Frosch tight to him as Tyla held on to her spear. Sting, with tears coming out of his eyes, growled in rage. Minerva watched gleefully.

"So be it." She said.


	3. Day Off

The next day was a day off. The Grand Magic Games' participants took a break. Most of the participants spent their time at the bars, but Rogue, Frosch and Tyla decided this was the perfect time to go around Crocus and catch up. Tyla was more enthusiastic than ever before, while Rogue, remained Rogue.

"Ah, such a beautiful day!" Tyla breathed in the fresh air. Rogue silently came up behind her. Frosch skipped beside Tyla.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch smiled cutely. Tyla picked him up and cuddled him.

"You're so cute! Just like before. Come on! Let's go get some flowers!" Tyla ran off with Frosch in her arms. Rogue smiled slightly. She may have changed a little bit but her heart is still young. Rogue walked silently behind her as she and Frosch tried on different leis and flower crowns.

"Fro thinks the pink one is pretty." Frosch pointed to the light pink flower clip. Tyla clipped it onto his frog costume.

"You have an awesome sense of fashion!" Tyla gushed as Rogue came up from behind. Tyla picked up a hot pink flower crown and placed it on his head. She wrapped one arm around his neck from behind and held her phone.

"Smile and say cheese!" Tyla took a selfie of them. Frosch was perched on her back with his flower clip. Rogue smiled slightly in his pink flower crown while Tyla grinned widely in a red lei. "So cute!" Tyla poked their faces on the screen. "Where do you guys wanna go next."

"Maybe we should visit Mercurius." Frosch suggested.

"Isn't that place, like, off-limits?" Tyla wondered.

"Some parts aren't." Rogue jumped in.

"Hey, there's my Rogue. Finally decided to join in, eh?" Tyla said in her old gleeful sly manner.

"Your Rogue?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah bruh. You're mine." Tyla slapped him on the back so hard he fell to his knees. Then with Frosch still on her back, she grabbed Rogue's hand and raced off, dragging him behind.

"Fro wants to fly!" Frosch pointed up ahead.

"Let's fly!" Tyla jumped and requiped into her bat armor, an armor that has giant bat wings. Tyla flapped her wings and flew high up in the sky.

"Whee!" Frosch stretched out his tiny little arms.

"This is not half bad." Rogue stated, still hanging by the hand.

"Hey! I'm not transportation!" Tyla screamed. She sighed and took a deep breath. "Ah, the wind and the fresh air, I could stay in the air for life."

 _~Flashback~_

 _"This is awesome!" Tyla ran around the red and yellow autumn hills with Frosch. Rogue stayed behind and stared at the two with a smile. Tyla tumbled into a pile of leaves and threw them in the air laughing. Autumn was always her favorite season. She watched the leaves fall to the ground like dainty little fairies. She sat up and breathed the autumn air. Rogue sat down next to her._

 _"Nice breeze huh?" Rogue said._

 _"Uh huh." Tyla grinned. "What's your favorite season?"_

 _"Winter. It's cold and bitter, just like me." Rogue said bitterly. Tyla hugged his arm._

 _"You're not cold and bitter. You may seem that way at first glance but I bet that in your heart, you are actually a really nice person. "_

 _~End Flashback~_

Tyla whirled around in circles and upside down like a free bird.

"Wahoo!" Tyla screamed. After a while, they made a soft landing. Tyla requiped back to her normal bikini top and armored skirt.

"That was fun!" Frosch said cheerfully.

"I know right!" Tyla giggled. "Ya know what? I'm getting bored. I don't wanna go to Mercurius anymore. Let's go get some frozen yoghurt. My treat."

"Yay! Frozen yoghurt!" Frosch said excitedly. Rogue trailed along behind the two hyper children like a parent. They sat on a table outside the store. The air was warm and the sun was blocked by the huge umbrella towering above them. Tyla stuffed the small spoon of frozen yoghurt into her mouth.

"So, how've you been for the past twelve years?" Tyla asked with a smile.

"You know how I've been. Uninterested like always." Rogue said solemnly. "I joined Saber Tooth, met Sting and Lector and became one of the most elite members. You?"

"Well, a year after you left, I joined Fairy Tail and became Erza Scarlet's student. Six years ago, I left Fairy Tail and created Winged Python with Naoya."

"Who's Naoya."

"New friend. We met a few months after you left." Tyla smiled awkwardly. "By the way, when you left, you said you had some kind of quest. How did it go?" Rogue looked down. Was it alright to tell her the truth that the quest was fake to not hurt her feelings? She takes everything so personal. Lies. How many more were there to make up just for smiles?. Rogue sighed.

"I'd rather not say." Rogue looked away.

"I understand." Tyla said. She really didn't. "So what else is new with you? I mean, besides the guild stuff. Tell me more about how you feel."

"You know how I feel. I lost to Gajeel, the one I've always wanted to defeat. I almost got kicked out of Saber Tooth."

"I just have one dying question. Why do you stay in Saber Tooth when your master is treating you all unfairly?"

"Dunno. Haven't really thought about that. Probably for the title of strongest guild in Fiore."

"If you hate it there so much, please join Winged Python. We could use a few more recruits and plus I think you'd like it there a lot better."

"No, I'll stay put."

"Eh, suit yourself." Tyla smiled a crooked smile. They finished their frozen yoghurt, but still had so much to talk about.

"…so then I decided to take out the army but Venus was all 'no, they are innocent people being victimized by us, leave dem be' and the army charged at us and almost got our asses killed. Except for Annalisa who's ass is pretty much made of water. After we failed, that bitch still thinks they're the victims!" Tyla rambled on about the s-class quest her team went on.

"Wow, Tyla. Just, wow." Rogue rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Fro thinks that's weird." Frosch said.

"Well, duh. I mean what s-class mage backs out on an s-class quest?"

"The innocent one?"

"No, the big pervert that is." Tyla giggled. Rogue smiled. The cocky girl who fought him in the arena seemed to have disappeared. This was the grown up five year old girl who always told him to smile.

"Anyway, what else did you do?" Rogue asked.

"Well, other than going on a bunch of jobs, I also done a lot of shopping, I designed a lot of new armor and got a dog. I didn't want to bring Fluffy to the Games but Luna insisted."

"By the way, how is Luna?"

"She's fine. She learned how to use fire magic, and created galaxy magic. And now, her room in the dormitories are usually burnt, pretty much like how Natsu burns his guild hall."

"Really? When I was around, she was always so afraid of fire."

"Heh, she learned fire magic to get over her fear of fire."

"Hey, don't you remember that time the four of us, you, me, Luna and Frosch snuck downstairs for midnight snacks?"

"Oh yeah, I lit a match 'cause we couldn't see a thing in the fridge and Luna freaked out. Zuri almost beat the living daylights out of all of us." Tyla and Rogue chuckled.

"Fro was so scared." Frosch suddenly frowned.

"You're with me. You never need to be afraid." Rogue smiled at Frosch. Tyla smiled. Rogue and Frosch were so cute together. After all, Frosch was the one who stayed with Rogue for the past twelve years.

"Hey, I've been talking about myself a little way too long. Seriously, you haven't said anything about yourself at all. Anything…worth sharing?"

"Nothing much going on in my life."

"Please!" Tyla begged.

"You know me. Go on jobs, intimidate a few people and that's just about it."

"Wow, you lead such a boring life. You should come on a job with my team, Python Royalty." Python Royalty was Tyla's team, members are Venus and Annalisa.

"I told you I already go on jobs."

"Fuck, I go on more s-class jobs than anyone else does in our guild. Come along, they're super fun."

"Even though I'm part of the strongest guild in Fiore, I'm not s-class, just a strong member."

"The fuck? Even this weakling's s-class." She pointed to herself and gave her signature grin. "Being s-class is much fun! The awesome jobs, the cool title…" She looked back at Rogue. "I'm sorry, I'm talking to much about myself. I know you don't want to share anything about the past twelve years of your life but can you answer this one thing."

"Sure." Rogue rested his chin on his arms.

"Have you been thinking of me? Just not everyday, at least just once in the past twelve years. At least once?"

 _~Flashback~_

 _Rogue made his way out the door this his bag on his back. He was ready to go on his "quest". Tyla followed and hugged._

 _"I'll miss you, Ryos." She said with tears._

 _"I'll miss you too, Tyla." He said sadly._

 _"Can you promise me one thing?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Think of me, at least once. Ok?" She said crying while smiling._

 _"I promise."_

 _~End Flashback~_

"Yes, once. It was at night. I'd just left your house. Even though Frosch and I were together, the bed still felt empty without you." Rogue thought of that night. He couldn't sleep well without knowing the small girl was smiling happily in her dreams, rubbing her face against the pillow and holding tight to him. "I tried to forget you, but I couldn't. You were still there, deep in my heart, like a shadow lurking in the dark corners of the alleyway."

"Yeah, we missed you." Frosch said smilingly. Tyla was shocked, but got up, walked over to his side of the table and hugged him.

"See, this is what I wanted. You to vent out the feelings you've been hiding for the past twelve years. I told you this once, remember? When you have a friend, you never have to hide again." Tyla looked down at him and smiled. Rogue hugged her back.

"You really value your comrades. A concept missed by Saber Tooth." Rogue hugged her harder. He let go. "By the way. Last night when you crashed in our hotel, how did you know Master Jiemma was beating me up?" Tyla sat on the table.

"You see these earrings?" She pointed at the ten hoop earrings on her right ear. "They're not just any old earrings. They're magic links. Whenever someone is in danger, it gives me a tingling sensation in my ear. I took yours and Frosch's out for a long time. I put them back in for the Grand Magic Games because, you know I felt like it." Tyla smiled. Rogue smiled back.

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"Who said I did it for you? I want to protect you." Tyla grinned. Rogue stood up and patted her head.

"My baby sister's growing up." Rogue smiled.

"The hell are you talking about? I've always been grown up." Tyla pouted. Rogue hugged her from the side.

"I love you." He said softly. Tyla blushed and smiled.

"I love you too, bro." Tyla held his arms. She picked up Frosch and cuddled him. "And I love you too, kawaii froggie." She smiled and closed her eyes. Her brother is slowly coming back to her.

"Hey by the way. There's a cool summer resort in Crocus called Ryuuzetsu Land. I'm gonna go there with my mates. You wanna join us?" She said with a smile. Rogue shook his head.

"I think I'm good. Don't feel like socializing." He said. Tyla smiled.

"Well, you know, I guess we should walk around a little." Tyla said. They got out of their seats and walked around the city. It was a small conversation between them, not much to talk about, but they walked together, hand in hand, happy to be reunited. They sat by the river, legs dangling on the edge of the bank. Frosch sat on Rogue's lap. The sun was starting to set behind the giant row of buildings, creating a beautiful pink and marmalade sky.

"Remember those summer days when the sunset was always so beautiful?" Tyla turned around and leaned her back on Rogue's arm with her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Zuri always nagged you about bedtime." Rogue chuckled. Tyla smiled.

"Yeah, and Frosch would be asleep right now." Tyla stated.

"I'm still awake." Frosch held up his arms.

"I know." Tyla chuckled.

"Remember how you'd pretend that birthmark of the rose crest on your right hand was a tattoo?" Rogue smiled.

"I thought it was one." Frosch stated. Tyla looked at the back of her right hand, where the crest was.

"You know, it does looked like on." She let her hand down.

"Remember those times when you'd just sing and randomly play music on Zuri's keyboard?" Rogue looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, she'd get so mad she'd look like a living chili." Tyla smirked.

"By the way, rumor has it that Python Royalty is starting to do music and wizard work at the same time." Rogue stated.

"Mm hmm, it's true." Tyla replied.

"I see." Rogue whispered. Tyla reached into her pocket and grabbed a coin. She made a wish and threw it into the river. "What'd wish for?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you, or it won't come true." Tyla sat up and playfully punched his arm.

"Ow." Rogue pretended it hurt. Tyla giggled and leaned on his arm again. Rogue looked at the clock. "Time to go, Tyla."

"Wait, what?" Tyla looked at him.

"I have to go back to the hotel."

"Aw come on, why?" Tyla whined.

"Stupid curfew." Rogue replied.

"Tch, your guild rules suck." Tyla rolled her eyes, but walked her friend back to the inn. They stood by the entrance at the lobby.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Rogue smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Oh and uh, here's my phone number." Tyla handed Rogue a small piece of paper with her number on it.

"Thanks. I guess I could give you a call sometime." Rogue said.

"I'm…gonna go. Bye Ryos-I MEAN ROGUE SORRY!" Tyla looked embarrassed.

"It's ok." Rogue chuckled. "See you." Tyla walked off, but not before saying goodbye to little Frosch. Rogue smiled and looked at the number. "I'll give you a call sometime." He went off to his room. Tyla walked down the street. She took out her phone and texted Naoya and the others.

 _ **Tyla Blade Princess:**_ _Guys, on my way back. C u soon_

 _ **N man:**_ _K. C ya_

 _ **Venus Flytrap:**_ _K, flower. Btw it's party time_

 _ **Venus Flytrap:**_ _Nvm, I just want party time._

 _ **Tyla Blade Princess:**_ _Oh wow. Anyway, cya_

 _ **N man:**_ _K_

Tyla turned down the street and passed a dark alleyway. She turned towards the alleyway, something was odd about it, like someone or something was living in that darkness. Was it Rogue? No, she'd just seen him off.

"Tyla…" a whisper came from that alleyway. Tyla was frightened. She drew her sword and took two steps back.

"Who are you. Show yourself!" She yelled. A man stepped out. He had tattoos on the left side of his face while the other side was covered by his black bangs. The rest of his hair was long and beige and tied into a ponytail. He had a large scar on his nose and the face covered by his bangs. "Wh-wh-who are y-y-you?" Tyla stuttered. The man stared at her with sad and shocked eyes. He looked down.

"Of course. You don't know." The man looked down. Tyla kept her guard up.

"I'm not someone who'd go easy. Tell me who you are." Tyla looked at him sternly, the way her professor Erza always did. The man smirked.

"I come from the future. I'm Rogue." He looked at her. Tyla's eyes gaped.

"The hell you say?! Poser!" Tyla growled. He stopped smirking and looked down at the ground. A small tiny tear rolled down his eye.

"You don't know, huh." He muttered. A small boy about six or seven years old appeared behind Future Rogue. He'd appeared out of the shadows. He had purple eyes and black hair that was tied into a high ponytail. He wore a black cape that had gold trimmings and he looked at Tyla with hopeful eyes.

"Who are you." Tyla put her sword away and bent down to the little boy. He stared at her.

"This is Ryos, my son." Future Rogue stated.

"Oh I didn't know you got married." Tyla stood up straight. Future Rogue looked down.

"I didn't." He said.

"Oh." Tyla muttered. She edged closer to him and flicked his bangs to the side to see his right eye was missing. "What happened to your eye?" She asked. Future Rogue closed his ok eye.

"I lost it." He replied.

"What happened in the future?" Tyla asked. Future Rogue looked at her with sadness. He spun around, grabbed Ryos's hand and disappeared into the shadows. "Wait! Don't leave me!" She tried to chase them, but was soon lost. She decided to give up and go back to the hotel. But then she heard somethings.

"Dragons…" The voice said.


	4. Fifth Day

**Hey friends who are following this. Please review, I'm feeling a little lonely. Thanks :D**

"It's the last day of the Grand Magic Games? Are you stoked!" Venus barged into Tyla's room and screeched like a banshee.

"Oh, I'm so glad we got adjoining rooms." Tyla said sarcastically.

"Deary me, has someone been impolite again?" Sapphire, Annalisa's exceed, came in with Annalisa behind her.

"Tch, you're one to talk." Venus snorted. Tyla got up and stood up straight like a boss, in her revealing pj's.

"Ok, listen up. Venus, wake up Rokar and tell him to pick a special outfit for the day. And ask him to bring his strongest guitar. Annalisa, get the Mecha twins recharged, their gonna need help with that. Recharge them as much as you can, their gonna need it. After that, you all are gonna pick a special outfit for the day. Got that, Python Royalty gals?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The two raced off to the boys' rooms. Tyla thought for a while. What was she gonna wear. She snapped her fingers and grinned. She'd been wanting to wear this for a while. She requiped into a specific outfit and looked in the mirror. It was a purple halter top and a long midnight blue skirt that reached the ground and had two large splits. She held her hair in a high ponytail. She grabbed her ribbon but stopped to look at it.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"I like your bandanna." Rogue said._

 _"Thank you. It was from my parents." Tyla smiled._

 _~End Flashback~_

"I'll have to hurt him again, today." She gripped the ribbon tightly. "But I'll do anything for the guild I co-founded." She tied the ribbon around her hair like it was a thing to be strangled. Did her hair, put her makeup on, she was ready to go fight for Winged Python. Venus put on her highest heeled boots, her pink mini skirt and her black city-girl jacket. She brushed her green and pink side shaved head and grinned.

"For the sake of our guild, I won't give up." She grinned. Annalisa put on a new cloak, a shiny blue one that has been said to be protective and unbreakable. Annalisa slowly walked outside her hotel room.

"All for the sake of the guild." She mumbled. Rokar tied his hair into a ponytail and equipped on his best guitar that was said could rip your ears out. He walked down the hallway. For once his face was without a smile.

"I must win." He said baring his teeth. The Mecha twins, with the help of Annalisa, were recharged to the max. They applied their best armors and helmets. The walked to the entrance where the others were.

"Winged, Python, MUST WIN." They held their hands up to the sky.

"LET'S GO!" They shouted and raced to the arena. They stood in their position, Tyla in the middle and the others on the sides. Just before their gate opened, Tyla turned around.

"Remember, pythons. We must keep our guard up at all times. You never know when you'll get ambushed.

"S'okay, Neon Tiger! We got this covered!" Rokar swung his magic hair around. Tyla turned back around.

"This is what we've all been waiting for, folks. It has been an exciting week." Chapeti screamed.

"Sure has, hasn't it." Annalisa rolled her eyes as Chapeti continued to yell.

"One guild will be crowned number one in Fiore and the winner of the Grand Magic Games!" The crowd roared with excitement. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's been a honor to have spent this time with you and with my fellow commentator, Mr. Yajima."

"My pleasure." Mr. Yajima said unemotionally.

"We have a very special guest with us today! You all know and love him as the official mascot of the Grand Magic Games, the always entertaining, MATO!"

"Hey ya!" Mato screamed and waved.

"That ugly pumpkin. If it were a nice vegetable, it would serve as a horrible one." Venus blew a bubble with her gum.

"We can, do this." The Mecha twins said, smiling at the same time. Tyla looked up at the roof. The gate hasn't opened.

"Now let's get everything started and bring out the competitors!" Mato said excitedly.

"Currently in sixth place and hoping for an upset are the hunting dogs turn tail chasers, Quatro Puppy!" The crowd booed.

"Next up, the guild the exhumes class and an intoxicating parfum, with Ichiya at the helm, it's Blue Pegasus!"

"That fat bastard Ichiya." Tyla growled.

"Here comes our third place team, Lamia Scale! Can Lyon Vastia, the ice wizard who rivals Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster, bring the heat in today's battle? Or will his team just get frozen in their tracks?" Chapeti screamed.

"Ugh, worst pun ever." Rokar rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget, Lamia Scale isn't the only team in third place, they've got very good company WITH MERMAID HEEL!"

"Beautiful ladies, but don't be fooled by their sweet looks. They're definitely not delicate little flowers" Yajima said.

"And now the other team also tied for third place. It's the charming but ferocious…WINGED PYTHON!" Their gate opened and they walked into the arena. They looked around at the crowd cheering their name. The fireworks burst into the sky like beautiful blooming flowers. Their special effects were a bunch of fake red pythons symbolizing blood. Tyla smirked.

"Will their leader, the beautiful she-serpent Tyla, earn her wings and fly to the top?" Yajima said.

"Let's hear it for our second place team! What a shocker to see this guild, who's usually in the top spot, play catchup! Is this the end of an era?!" Sting and Rogue approached the arena. Rogue's face was partially hidden by his scarf. The gate opened and they entered the arena.

"Let's give it up for returning Grand Magic Games, THE MIGHTY SABER TOOTH!" Rogue glanced at Tyla who held up her fist as if to fist bump him. Rogue looked away from her, which saddened her. She looked up at the stands and saw a sad little Frosch. The Saber Tooth members walked solemnly into the arena. Tyla sighed.

"Whatever, I'll kick their asses anyway." She thought to herself.

"And now, in first place, the guild that is making a historic comeback after literally falling off the bag seven years ago! LET'S WELCOME FAIRY TAIL!" The crowd roared at the name. The teams lined up in the arena.

"Well, this is it." Rogue said to Sting. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Sting replied.

"Heh, their definitely getting a different welcome from all that booing during the games' opening ceremony." Lyon stared at Fairy Tail, but was shocked.

"Unbelievable! Team Fairy Tail is keeping us on our toes by this completely unexpected change! The man who singlehandedly defeated Saber Tooth's twin dragons, has been REPLACED!" Chapeti yelled.

"Suspicious." Annalisa whispered under her breath. "Why would they replace their strongest fire boy with this unsuitable weak water girl?"

"Now, now, don't be jealous, Anna." Venus giggled.

"Natsu is out of the competition?" Rogue said, completely shocked.

"That's alright with me. In fact, that's the best new I've heard all day." Sting stated.

"I suppose you're right." Rogue said.

"Tch, weakling." Tyla snorted.

"Well it's not like you could take HIM down, Neon Tiger." Rokar stated.

"Suppose you're right. But I could spar with him if I wanted to." Tyla retorted. "And I could spar with Rogue if I wanted to." She glanced at the katana on his belt. "He's got a nice blade there I could slice." The confused crowd whispered to each other about Natsu's disappearance.

"Let's take a look at the current standings." Chapeti said. "In sixth place is the newly dubbed Quatro Puppy with fifteen points. In fifth place is Blue Pegasus with thirty points. Next on the roster the three teams currently tied for third place, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Winged Python all with forty points. In second place with forty four points, the reigning champions, Saber Tooth. And in first place with forty five points, give it up for Fairy Tail!" The crowd roared.

"Seems that, they love, fairies." The Mecha twins said.

"Mickey and Miko, you guys had better talk separately and stop acting like robots. We know that you just use Machina Soul and are not actually robots." Annalisa glared at the two.

"Aw come on, it's fun." Mickey smiled.

"And plus, we do need recharge." Miko grinned.

"'Cause we're Mickey and Miko the Mecha twins." They said.

"Wonders never cease." Tyla stared at the sky.

"We'll win this for sure. Fairy Tail will be whole again soon." Erza said quietly.

"Alright, guild mates. Show us your skills, your magic, and the bonds that tie you together!" Chapeti yelled as the crowd went wild. "This is it. The last round of the Grand Magic Games will feature A FULL TEAM SURVIVAL GAME!" The crowd cheered.

"Well, well. What are we gonna do? Go to a forest? I could definitely use a little green." Venus giggled.

"Strap in, pumpkins. 'Cause there's a special arena for our final fight! THE ENTIRE CITY OF CROCUS ITSELF!" Mato yelled.

"The teams have already spread throughout the battlefield and are waiting on standby." Yajima stated.

"The commands will rush through the city battling any opposing guild members they encounter. Knocking out or incapacitating an opposing wizard will grant the victorious wizard's guild one point on the board."

"First each guild must elect one member as its leader but there's a catch to this rule." Yajima said.

"None of the other guilds will know who the opposing team's leaders are!" Mato stated.

"Defeating a leader's worth five points. This means it's theoretically possible for each team to score forty five points meaning that every guild has a shot of winning the title." Chapeti stated.

"Should the teams work together or should they split up to take the goes?" Yajima said gleefully.

"Strategy will be a key fact for this round." Mato said excitedly.

"Alright serpents. You ready to make an epic debut of the Grand Magic Games?" Tyla said as they all stood by a fountain. They nodded.

"Yes ma'am." They saluted their queen of the serpents.

"Who will gloriously stand at the pinnacle of the magic world? We're about to find out, LET'S RUMBLE!" The gong rang and the fireworks started.

"Ready?" Tyla grinned at her guild mates.

"Let's go!" The sprinted off in five different directions. They each had a speaker and an earphone to hear each other when communicating.

"Now people, don't be mad at me when I say this but I went over to Bar Sun to eavesdrop on Master Mavis's plan but I didn't stay for a very long time. But I did manage to hear that it's most likely that the wannabe poet Rufus will attack first with the shooting star spell. So when you see that thing, make sure you dodge right before it hits you." Tyla said.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, it's rude. But I suppose you do have some sort of plan." Annalisa said sternly.

"Hey guys, I'm getting the sense that the fellow fairies aren't moving from their places at all." Venus said.

"CRAY-ZAY!" Rokar said.

"Anyway, try not to get hit by any stars." Tyla said and ran off. She met Rocker from Quatro Puppy.

"Oh look, it's a pretty little girl. Come to play with us wild?!" Rocker laughed. Tyla rolled her eyes.

"What an amateur." Tyla put on her headphones and tapped her foot to the beat. Rocker attacked her, but she kicked him in the stomach and threw him away, earning the pythons one point.

"Wow, seems the little girl has beaten the big boy." Chapeti screamed into his microphone.

"Don't forget, she's a very powerful wizard." Yajima stated. Now they were tied with Lamia Scale who'd beaten another Quatro Puppy member. Annalisa ran into the three Blue Pegasus members Hibiki, Ren and Eve.

"Just our luck, running into another lady." Hibiki said to Annalisa who was staring down at the floor.

"I have no interest in you foolish men." Annalisa said. She drew her hands from her cloak and split her legs. "Water dragon, WING ATTACK!" She whipped the three boys and made them land on the cold hard ground.

"Looks like the Blue Pegasus members can't keep up with the cold blooded water snake. This gives the pythons another point and brings them up to forty four, tying with Saber Tooth!" Chapeti yelled.

"Flowers, the tigers beat us to it. The drunken bastard has been taken down by the hot blondie." Venus stated.

"Gotcha now!" Millianna approached Rokar.

"Not so fast, pretty kitty!" Rokar grabbed her with his hair. "Now have a taste of my sweet music!" He strummed his guitar so loudly it echoed through the whole city of Crocus and flung his head back and forth like a real rock star, getting Millianna hit on the ground many, many times.

"Looks like the rock star Rokar is getting a little violent out there." Chapeti stated. Rokar flung Millianna into the air.

"Bye, bye pretty kitty!" Rokar whipped her one more time before sauntering off like a star finishing his show. Millianna groaned in despair.

"Ew, so it's you." Venus ran into Ichiya.

"With one stroke I shall-"

"Plant magic, CACTI MISSLE!" Venus produced cacti missiles and hit Ichiya's face. He fell to the ground in utter shame. "That'll teach you to be an arrogant wannabe." Venus flipped her hair.

"The boa constrictor strikes our parfum obsessed man in his pretty face, earning the pythons forty nine points, tied with Saber Tooth and Fairy Tail for first place!" Chapeti yelled into his mic. "And now the cute Shelia sends Leslie backing and earns Lamia Scale forty nine points. It's a four-way tie!" Chapeti screamed.

"Damn." Tyla gritted her teeth. She continued to walk down the city. To her, it felt a little strange that they wanted to use the whole city as the arena. Wouldn't the wizards go overboard and destroy the whole place? Tyla looked up at the lacrima visions, Rogue was going against Gajeel.

"You never give up, do ya?" Tyla giggled. The Mecha twins spotted Orga from Saber Tooth.

"Let's take him out, Miko!" Mickey grinned.

"Aye, Mickey!" Miko grinned back.

"Two little boys joined at the arm going against me? Don't make me laugh." Orga chuckled. "I'm a lightning god slayer!"

"Full Body Takeover, Machina Soul, Optimus Prime!" The Mecha twins merged together and formed a transformer from the Transformers movies.

"That does not scare me, kids." Orga laughed. The "Optimus Prime" grabbed a giant hammer and hit Orga on the head, sinking into the hard cement floor. The Mecha twins unmerged. But Orga still got up.

"So you guys are more than just kids eh. Well take this!" Orga hit the Mecha twin many many times before they had the chance to transform. Mickey activated the shield

"Miko, we've got to use Optimus Prime again." Mickey said.

"No, he'll get back up again."

"Then what do we do?" Mickey asked desperately.

"We have no choice." Miko stated.

"You can't possibly mean…" Orga blasted the Mecha twins' shield.

"You are defenseless now, kids." Orga smiled gleefully. The twins nodded at each other.

"Full Body Takeover, Machina Soul, MEGA VILLIANS TRONIC!" The twins merged into one giant grey robot with a large sword. They slashed Orga, throwing him onto the ground.

"Unbelievable. Looks like the adorable little boys have beaten the big ol' Orga of the black lightning. Earning the pythons fifty points.

"Great." Tyla smiled and looked up at the big screen, Rogue was once again being pummeled by Gajeel. Tyla bit her lip, she couldn't help but cry. Seeing him hurt like that.

"Crying like a little girl? For my teammate?" Minerva watched gleefully. "You know all those things he said to you were lies. He'd never be such a sore loser."

"You bitch. Rogue is the one who'd never worship a goddess wannabe like you!" Tyla retorted.

"Oh really? Then why did he leave for twelve years? Why is he in Saber Tooth?"

"Tch, stalker alert." Tyla retorted but was shocked that she knew everything. She drew her sword. "Let's end this shall we?"

"We've only just begun." Minerva said gleefully. Tyla lunged at Minerva and swung her sword, who successfully blocked it. Tyla tried to land a few hits on Minerva but was unsuccessful. Tyla growled and tried to slice her, but found herself being hit. Tyla landed on the ground.

"Territory, huh. Now stop blocking and start attacking!" Tyla lunged at Minerva. After fighting for a while they landed on the rooftop of a church-like building. Tyla bumped into Erza who was battling Kagura.

"Oomph! Sorry professor. " Tyla quickly bowed down to Erza before resuming with her fight.

"Selene, do not call me that in the midst of a battle. You are now independent." Erza said while still fighting Kagura. Tyla nodded and slashed Minerva, who successfully dodged. After fighting for a while, Tyla was getting tired while Minerva was still standing.

"Pathetic child. And you call yourself a queen. Might as well slither back into your den." Minerva said gleefully.

"Um, just so you know, I never called myself a queen. I got the title from going on super cool s-class quests. And what is up with your face? Did a bird have babies on it and die? And you call yourself a tiger when all you do is run like a mouse. And a queen? Give me a break. This is X791 where there's a group of people called 'wizards'." Tyla did a z-snap.

"And once again, the python has slammed an opponent with her words!" Chapeti yelled.

"She is only seventeen years old, might as well put her back in high school." Yajima said. "But then again, she'd get expelled for mass bullying." Minerva was left growling.

"Don't you dare defy me or Saber Tooth!" Minerva attacked Tyla. The two were left in a fierce battle with hitting, slicing and defending.

"Whoa! The serpent and the tiger are locked in moral combat. Who will win? Any comments on this, Mr. Yajima?" Chapeti looked towards the old man.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if either of them won but I would be slightly more surprised if Tyla won. She's quite young for a talented wizard." Mr. Yajima said. Minerva strike Tyla who landed on the ground. She was breathing hard.

"Is the resilient little girl gonna give up? Or is she gonna spread her wings and fly like a dragon?" Chapeti said. Tyla struggled to get up. They were both bruised and bleeding.

"You hurt my Rogue. My best friend. You broke his heart while he had to live under your tyranny. My big brother hurt by this cocky old bitch." Tyla lifted her head while blood dripped from her mouth. "I won't let anybody hurt him ever again! Requip!" Light shone brightly on Tyla's body. The Fairy Tail members stared in awe.

"What? But that's impossible!" Makarov exclaimed. The light faded.

"Nakagami armor!" Tyla gritted her teeth.

"She has second origin too?!" Droy gaped.

"But I thought only the Fairy Tail members had second origin." Lisanna said with shock. Tia, the Arc of Time expert grinned from Winged Python.

"That explains her immense magic power." Mavis said sternly. Minerva was shocked but her gape faded away.

"That does not scare me." Minerva fired territory balls at Tyla, who surprisingly, dispelled it very well. Minerva stepped back in fear. She fired again at Tyla who once again, dispelled it. Minerva was getting frightened. Territory was an advanced type of magic. How could an amateur teenager like _her_ be able to dispel her magic?

"Say that doesn't scare you again. Say it!" Tyla screamed. "Nakagami, STARLIGHT!" Tyla slashed her spear at Minerva. She was flung back and all her clothes were torn. Tyla requiped back to her normal outfit and wiped her mouth.

"Who are you, kid?" Minerva said. Tyla threw shuriken that barely grazed past her ear.

"Ask yourself that, bitch." Tyla held tightly onto her sword and walked away dragging it on the ground, leaving a deep trail.


	5. Eclipse

She looked up at the lacrima visions, Rogue was on his knees in front of Gajeel. "Ass-wipe." Tyla rolled her eyes and smiled, but stopped to listen to what Rogue had to say.

"I always wondered why you decided to join Fairy Tail. It's taken me a while but I think I finally figured it out."

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it." Gajeel said uninterestedly.

"You've probably forgotten all about it by now, and I don't blame you because it was such a long time ago. I was just a kid back then. A snot-nosed punk who looked up to your guild Phantom Lord. As a kid, my biggest dream in life was to become a member of the guild when I grew up."

"Rogue, why didn't you tell me that years ago?" Tyla wondered aloud.

"Unfortunately I never got the chance. They were forced to disband when they challenged Fairy Tail and lost. And of all the guilds you could have joined you chose the most despicable, you joined Fairy Tail."

"Tch, I'm gonna hang this over your head for as long as I can remember." Tyla smirked.

"I was absolutely heartbroken. I couldn't believe you would pick the scoundrels who destroyed Phantom Lord."

"Rogue…" Tyla bit her thumbnail.

"I was so confused. Deep down I knew there had to be a reason, but I couldn't figure it out for the life of me. That is, until now. You wanted friends, didn't you?" He paused. "The very notion of friendship doesn't exist in Saber Tooth. We were nothing but our master's foot soldiers, forced to follow orders or else. If we were defeated, he'd make us pay."

"Saved your ass back there." Tyla smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know what it's like to be in a guild because I don't have friends."

"Wha-? Damn you, Cheney. Damn you!" Tyla growled and walked away furiously. "After all these years you forget about me. Huh, typical men. Go to hell, Cheney!"

"I'm so lost. I have no idea what I've been fighting for all this time. I've realized that friendship is what makes your guild so powerful. That's why we never measured up. The only exception are milady who's unbelievable strong and Sting who's power awoke for Lector's sake." Rogue paused. Gajeel glared at him angrily.

"Dumbass." He said. Rogue looked up with shock. "That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." Gajeel chuckled viciously. "Sure looks like you got a friend or two to me. That frog."

"What frog?" Rogue asked, confused.

"Hey, I think he's talking about me!" Frosch said excitedly. Rogue jumped up and held his fist in Gajeel's face.

"Frosch is a cat, you idiot." Rogue retorted.

"Well if ye wanna get technical, he's an exceed…ain't he." Rogue thought for a minute. Then his face stretched into a smile.

"You know, you're right. Frosch is my friend." He said.

"Your best friend." Frosch said tearfully.

"And don't forget that pink-haired chick with the bandanna." Gajeel grinned. Rogue looked down at the floor smiling.

"How could I forget? My little sister." Rogue said. Tyla turned around, shocked by his words. She thought he'd just forgotten all about her. A small tiny tear slid down her cheek.

"My big brother." She wiped her tear away.

"Thanks for reminding me of that." Rogue said to Gajeel, who was smiling kindly. Tyla bit her nails with a smile.

"Now I'll just find Sting and give him a piece of my mind." Tyla was about to walk off when Rogue started acting nuts.

"Where is that voice coming from?" He looked around with alarm.

"What the crap…" she said.

"Who are you? Why can't I see you?" he held his head and screamed in pain. Frosch started to freak out as well. All of a sudden, Rogue attacked Gajeel. He stood up straight with an evil grin.

"You don't wanna mess with me." Gajeel said threateningly, still keeping his guard up.

"This is the kind of power we can wield together, Rogue. So let us strike him down without any more hesitation."

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel said menacingly.

"Who am I? One who controls destiny, a shadow." 'Rogue' said with glee.

"What kind of nonsensical crap is tha-" The shadow attacked Gajeel, who fell back and wiped his mouth.

"I dunno what yer deal is, pal. But it sounds like ye wanna do some real fighting. Bring it on." Gajeel grinned evilly.

"I don't know what your deal is, metal head. But I gotta get that damn shadow out of Ryos." Tyla ran to the tower. "Maybe Frosch will be there too but I'm going to help." Tyla thought aloud. Her earring was ringing like mad. At the same time, Frosch was also running to the possessed dragon slayer. The shadow assaulted Gajeel again.

"Rogue was right, you're not nearly as strong as Natsu Dragneel." 'Rogue' said arrogantly.

"That's what you think bud." Gajeel retorted.

"I'm merely speaking the truth, not that Natsu Dragneel is any match for me." 'Rogue grabbed Gajeel by the throat and choked him. Gajeel's eyes rolled into white as he lost his breathing. Rogue chuckled evilly. "It's hard to believe that I once looked up to you. How pathetic. It won't be long until the shadows have eaten you away. Once they've had their fill this world will be freely." He dropped Gajeel onto the ground and let his shadows consume him "You'll vanish, forced to sleep in eternal darkness." Gajeel suddenly grinned.

"If Salamander can pull it off then I sure as hell can pull it off too." Gajeel gripped his fists and consumed 'Rogue's shadows. Tyla looked up at the tower, she was close.

"The hell is metal head doing?" Tyla ran to the tower.

"I don't know who you are, but you'd better get out of his body or else." Gajeel got on his knees and hands.

"You want me to leave Rogue?"

"Ye think ye'd get to know the kid better before you go and possess him. His name ain't Rogue it's Ryos and he's my sworn brother."

"Damn you, Ryos. Thought I was your sworn sister but nooooo. But I still gotta save that dark ass." Tyla rolled her eyes.

"You can say you looked up to me all you want. But you know as well as I do that ain't the truth. 'Cause I wasn't that kind of guy back then. Be honest with yourself. You didn't look up to me, you feared me." Gajeel said, slowly standing up.

"I was never afraid!" 'Rogue' interjected.

"Maybe you forgot 'cause I'm such a nice guy these days. But I'll make you remember your fear!" Gajeel consumed Rogue's shadows and changed his skin to iron.

"I'm starting to freak out." She said, but she continued to run.

"I don't believe it…an iron shadow dragon?" 'Rogue' said with shock. As Gajeel grinned menacingly at Rogue. He attacked, but became a shadow. As Tyla was watching the intense fight, Frosch came running behind her.

"Frosch? What are you doing here?" Tyla asked with alarm.

" I came for Rogue. I need to help him." Frosch said with tears in his eyes. Tyla knelt down and patted his head.

"Fro, that's not Rogue. He's been possessed. It's too dangerous for you to come. Gajeel is now an iron shadow dragon slayer who apparently can turn into shadows too, I think. Listen, you've gotta get out of here."

"But I wanna help him before it's too late." Frosch cried. Tyla looked at him, seeing how much he cared for Rogue. They were best friends after all. Tyla picked him up and hugged him.

"Frosch, it's gonna be ok. We'll save him." Tyla reassured him. Frosch looked up at her.

"You think so?"

"Of course. If we put our hearts to it, we can do anything." Tyla smiled. Frosch wipes his tears away.

"Fro thinks so too." He said. Tyla requiped into her Bat Armor and flew to the tower.

"This should get us closer." Tyla moved closer to the scene, but saw nothing but shadows attacking each other. "I can't do anything when they're all just shadows."

"We gotta help him." Frosch said, tearing up.

"We will. We just gotta find away." Tyla flew a little closer to the batte field. An iron hand loomed out of the shadow and grabbed the other. Gajeel pulled 'Rogue' out of the shadow and gave him one big punch to the face. Tyla tried to get closer.

"Iron shadow dragon…ROAR!" Gajeel took one deep breath and shot a giant light from his mouth, pulverizing 'Rogue'. Tyla dodged just in time before she and Frosch were dragged into the roar. Tyla held a shivering Frosch tight.

"That could have been seen from the other side of Fiore. This is madness." Tyla went straight to the tower where Rogue lay immobile. Frosch and Tyla jumped in front of Rogue before Gajeel could land another attack. Frosch stretched his tiny arms out while Tyla put Rogue's head on her thighs and checked for a pulse.

"Stop!" Frosch cried.

"It's you." Gajeel said meanly.

"He's hurt really bad. Please don't kill him!" Frosch said with tears. Gajeel harrumphed and knelt down.

"Don't worry." Gajeel said softly. "Fight's over and that ain't my style." Frosch let down his arms.

"He's still alive." Tyla sighed. "No worries Frosch." She put her katana on her neck and put her arms over it. "Tell ye what, Gajeel. We'll be truce until we get Stingray Squarepants outta the way, then it's war time." She grinned menacingly. Gajeel sighed.

"Fine." He said. At the same time, Rogue woke up.

"Frosch…" He whispered. Frosch turned around and ran to him.

"Rogue, your ok!" Frosch said and hugged him.

"I told you he was alive." Tyla chuckled. Rogue put his arm on the back of Frosch's head.

"Of course I am." He said weakly as Frosch cried. He looked up and saw a pink ponytail dangling in his face. Tyla bit her thumbnail and looked away with embarrassment.

"Glad you're ok Ryos." She said sarcastically. "And just so you know, I wasn't worried about you." Rogue smiled. Then he looked confused.

"Wait, why am I in pain?" He asked.

"You got pulverized and you can't remember?" Tyla stroked his bangs to the side. "You could've gotten killed if you weren't as strong."

"I lost, didn't I?" Rogue wondered aloud.

"Tch, well duh." Tyla rolled her eyes, then sighed and looked concerned. "I'm getting a really bad hunch about this, isn't that right, Gajeel?" She looked at him. He nodded.

"That shadow, something weird is going on." He said softly. He stood up and left. Tyla helped Rogue sit up straight.

"Well, I guess I'll be going. See you around, bro." She turned around.

"Wait." Rogue held out his hand. Tyla turned around. "Thanks." He said sweetly. Tyla blushed profusely and ran off. She met up with her other friends, Rokar was unharmed but the Mecha twins and Venus and Annalisa were bruised.

"Where the hell were you?" Tyla asked.

"Eh, got the pretty kitty and didn't find anybody else since. How's everyone else?"

"Ok. Anna and I just got out of a fight with Lyon and Shelia, and Gray and Juvia." Venus said.

"We got Orga." Mickey said excitedly.

"I got Minerva." Tyla said proudly. "And I made a deal with Gajeel that we'd be truce until we find Stingray Squarepants."

"Made the same deal with Gray and Juvia." Venus said.

"Same with Laxus who won against Jura the scary wizard saint." Miko said.

"Let's go find Sting. It's almost night." Tyla said and ran off. Her teammates ran behind her.

"Right behind you, Neon Tiger." Rokar said. They ran off. The five see a firework with the Saber Tooth mard.

"That must be where Sting's location is. We must go there immediately, but keep your guard up because this may be a trap." Annalisa stated. They ran towards the spot, where the other injured Fairy Tail members were. Sting approached them with a look of glee on his face.

"He could win this game if he beat all of them." Venus said. "I can't watch." She put her face on the nearest shoulder, Rokar's.

"Wimp." Rokar rolled his eyes. Tyla drew a spear. Sting was just about to attack, but fell to his knees. Tyla quickly threw the spear at him before Fairy Tail could win the points. The wooden end of the spear hit the back of Sting's head, knocking him out could before the spear came revolving back into Tyla's hands.

"Selene." Erza said.

"Scarlet." Tyla said in return. The Winged Python members stood in front of the Fairy Tail members. Tyla took out the hair tie and tied it around her forehead like a bandanna and held her sword. Venus took off her jacket and threw it on the ground, revealing her pink crop top and stood and ready position. Annalisa threw off her cloak and gripped her fists. The Mecha twins stood back to back, ready to fight Laxus. Rokar tied his hair held his peg.

"Let's end this." Tyla whispered.

"Agreed." Erza attacked Tyla, who blocked. The others charged for each other, Gray and Venus, Annalisa and Juvia, The Mecha twins and Laxus and Rokar and Gajeel.

"Water dragon, wing attack!" Annalisa swung her arms.

"Your attacks will have no use on me, for my body is made entirely of water." Juvia stated. "Water NEBULA!" Juvia swung an arm. Annalisa drank all the water.

"Thanks for the snack, now it's time for my dinner." Annalisa said with a shocked Juvia.

"Plant magic, vine whip!" Venus conjured a whip and attack Gray who froze the whip. "Damn you, Fullbuster. Plant magic, glowing seed bomb!" Venus attacked Gray, who fell back.

"Iron dragon CLUB!" Gajeel aimed for Rokar who blocked the attack with his hair.

"Sound magic, scorching hell!" Rokar strummed his guitar, sending out an ear shattering tune.

"Lightning dragon, ROAR!" Laxus roared at the two kids.

"Robot magic, electic shock!" They sprout out a lightning bolt that matched dispelled Laxus magic. Erza and Tyla continued to fight on fiercely, using different types of armor, they stopped to pant.

"Let's have a little fun. Why don't we just use katanas. No armor, no defenses, just attacks." Tyla said.

"That does sound like fun." Erza said and requiped into her Clear Heart Clothing. Tyla requiped into her Kunoichi jumpsuit, a sleeveless see-through jumpsuit with tight pants. They battled each other with katanas. Every single fight was ferocious. The audience was left speechless.

"Whoa! Now that Saber Tooth is out of the way, Fairy Tail and Winged Python are left in such violent battles! What are your comments on this, Mr. Yajima?" Chapeti pointed his microphone at Mr. Yajima.

"Well, I wouldn't be too surprised if either of them won but I am surprised that Saber Tooth is gone." Yajima said. The intense fights went on. Gajeel was starting to wear the guitarist out. He saw this chance.

"Iron dragon ROAR!" Gajeel roared. Rokar fell to the ground with white eyes of pain.

"Water slicer!" Juvia screamed.

"Water dragon river!" Annalisa put her hands on the ground creating a giant rapid river of water, defeating Juvia.

"Juvia!" Gray screamed and froze Annalisa. Venus's light green face turned beet red.

"Don't you dare freeze my friend!" Venus gripped her fists. Vines shot from the ground and wrapped themselves around Gray, choking him. Erza cut the vines.

"Nuh uh, your fight is with ME!" Tyla swung her katanas at Erza. The Mecha twins fell down, after tiring themselves out.

"You've done well, kids." Laxus said kindly, but menacingly at the same time. So now it was only Erza and Tyla and Gray and Venus left fighting.

"Ice make geyser!" Gray yelled.

"Plant magic, flytrap!" Venus's flytrap ate up Gray's spell.

"Ice make prison!" Gray trapped Venus.

"Plant magic, photosynthesis!" Venus shone a bright light from her hand and melted the cage, but before she could react, Gray attacked.

"Ice make death scythe!" Gray sliced Venus. She held her hands to her stomach and fell down in pain. Now all that was left was Erza and Tyla. They faced each other menacingly. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a tanto. In a flash, nobody could see, They switched positions. Erza's first katana broke into pieces. Tyla's one katana shattered. She fell to the cold hard ground, paralyzed.

"Whoa!" I didn't even see what happened there! And now it looks like the winner of this year's Grand Magic Games is Fairy Tail!" Chapeti screamed. The Winged Python members were disappointed, but proud for being able to be in second place. The Fairy Tail members cheered and cried, for making the best comeback after seven long years.

"Fairy Tail is super cool, huh!" Frosch said excitedly.

"Yeah, heh." Rogue said quietly. Frosch looked at him. "Listen, I know we just lost, but I feel happier now then I ever have before."

"That's good, Rogue." said Frosch, even though he was completely clueless.

"Hey Frosch, listen."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna change, and become the kind of man who treasures his friends." Rogue smiled at Frosch. Frosch smiled back.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said with a smile. Rogue looked at the lacrima visions. Sting was reunited with Lector. They were hugging and crying. Rogue smiled at them, then noticed Tyla.

"Why aren't they getting up? Or at least smiling or crying?" Rogue wondered aloud. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

"The Winged Python members seem to be completely knocked out!" Mato screamed. Rogue changed into shadow form and hurried to where the others were.

"Tyla? Are you okay? Say something! This isn't funny!" Rogue shook her. The others were just like her. Her eyes were half open. Tyla couldn't move a muscle, she was too tired. Rogue's voice seemed to come from a distant planet. Everything darkened, and she blacked out.

"Tyla? Tyla…" Tyla woke up in the infirmary. Rogue sat on a chair beside her. Tyla sat up.

"What happened?" She rubbed her head.

"You don't remember anything?"

"I do. I remember being defeated by Erza then blacking out." Tyla looked down at herself, her body was covered in a lot of bandages. She looked at Rogue, who had bandages around his head and on the bridge of his nose.

"You've been out for a long time, you had Dark Vader here worried sick." Venus intervened.

"Aw, how sweet! I didn't know you cared that much." Tyla cupped her face with her hands and smiled sarcastically.

"Of course I care, you're my little sister." Rogue said kindly. Tyla blushed and smiled.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" Venus gushed.

"Venus, not everything is based on love." Sapphire jumped in.

"That plant girl is way too immature." Annalisa walked beside the flying blue cat.

"Why does she always wear that mask?" Rogue pointed to Sapphire, who wore a mask covering her eyes.

"You want to know why? Fine." Sapphire turned around to face another bed. She took off her mask. She opened her eyes. In an instant, the bed turned into liquid. Sapphire put her mask back on and turned back to Rogue, who was quite surprised.

"Wish I never asked." He said, holding his hands up. Luna and Naoya burst into the room.

"Is she here? Is she alive? Is she dead?" Luna panicked. Naoya put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, she's just over there." Naoya pointed to Tyla. Luna ran to her sister and jumped onto her bed, giving her a massive bear hug.

"AAAAHHH DON'T DIE ON MEEE!" Luna cried hard. Tyla rolled her eyes and patted her head.

"Aw, come on, I have more stamina than that." Tyla chuckled. Rogue smiled. Luna looked over to his direction.

"Oh, it's you. Hi." Luna said and punched his arm. "Bye." She grabbed Naoya's arm and left the infirmary.

"Wait, I didn't get a chance to say hi to Tyla!" Naoya yelled.

"Wait for me, you guys! I wanna get in on the gossip!" Venus ran out after them.

"You need a serious therapy session!" Annalisa followed her with Sapphire following, leaving Rogue and Tyla alone.

"What are the scores?" Tyla asked.

"Fairy Tail first, then your guild, then Saber Tooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus then Quatro Puppy." Rogue replied.

"Oh." Tyla turned away and bit her thumbnail with a look on her face. Rogue knew that look, the look of defeat. Tyla always hated defeat. Even during their childhood when they played games, Tyla had that look on her face when defeated. Rogue rolled his eyes with a smile and hugged her.

"You made Winged Python proud. This is the first time you guys have entered the Grand Magic Games and you made second place. Be proud." Rogue said with a smile. Tyla gaped and blushed. They let go of their hug.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry for Saber Tooth's loss." Tyla said.

"It's ok. I feel really happy." Rogue said. He sat back on his stool beside Tyla's bed.

"So now that the games are over…" She held out her hand with a bandaged arm. "Friends again?"

"What are you talking about? Of course friends again." Rogue held Tyla's hand. Tyla blushed and smiled. Naoya walked into the room, looking like he had important news to share.

"Guys, we should go to the Crystal Plaza. The king seems to have important stuff to say." He said. Tyla got up and requiped to her normal attire. They gathered at Crystal Plaza, where the king and a few other guards stood on a platform and all the guilds who participated in the Grand Magic Games were. Tyla approached Erza, covered in just as much bandages.

"The hell is going on, professor?" She whispered

"Quiet, the king will explain." Erza whispered back.

"Thank you all for coming." He boomed. "I hate to spoil the mood after the splendid display of wizardry we've seen today, but I'm afraid Fiore's heart may soon be in the claws, of a dragon hoard." Everyone was shocked. Tyla walked back to where the Saber Tooth members and the Winged Python members were.

"Anna, didn't your dragon disappear?" She asked.

"Yeah, and apparently so did the others, except for Sting and Rogue's whom they've killed." Annalisa said. Sapphire clapped her tiny paw over Annalisa's mouth. She realized her folly when she saw the look on Tyla's face.

"Anna, look what you've done." Sapphire glared at her.

"A simple mistake, what have I done." Annalisa slapped her forehead. Tyla bit her nails.

"I see." Tyla said quietly.

"As we speak, a large scale counteroffensive is underway at the castle." Everybody gasped. "The Eclipse Cannon."

"What the hell…" Rokar said with a confused face.

"We will use it to wipe out the attacking dragons. All ten thousand of them at once." The king stated.

"That's kind of impossible, no offense." Venus stated and flipped her hair.

"Punk ass." Annalisa said. The king bowed his head.

"I can sense your concern. Regrettably the sheer number of the dragons' forces, we expect that and most a few hundred will survive the attack."

"Seah…"Annalisa whispered. **(Seah is pronounced Sia)** The king raised his arms.

"So I implore you guild wizards, please lend Fiore your assistance in dealing with this crisis!" He put down his arms. "You are the best hope we have for slaying any dragons the Eclipse cannot!" He bowed his head and looked desperate. "I beg of you. Don't let this kingdom fall into ruin." He said. There was a moment of silence. Then everyone cheered.

"We'll do this for Winged Python and Fiore!" Naoya raised his staff.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. The king was crying with joy.

"We're up against dragons." Sting said.

"A perfect opportunity for us dragon slayers shine." Rogue said. Tyla rolled her eyes. Rogue looked over at her direction. Was she mad? Sad? Confused? Rogue walked over to her.

"You killed your own dragon. The one who raised you and gave you powers." She said. Rogue bit his lip. How did she know about that? Rogue stayed silent.

"Thank you…pumpkins." The king said in a high pitched voice.

"What the hell…pumpkins?" Tyla said with shock.

"Tell me that isn't the annoying _thing_." Venus said with disgust. The king looked around with shock, then cleared his throat.

"Our fate is in your hands, wizards!" The king said. Everyone cheered. Suddenly, the bell tolled midnight, and all was silent.

"We're gonna go head northwest." Naoya stated. "And Tyla, you should rest."

"But I'm not gonna." She flipped her hair. The ground suddenly started shaking. Tyla looked towards the castle, where the rumbling was coming from. Then they all heard a loud roar.

"The hell?" Naoya blocked his ears. A large blast came out of nowhere destroying the monument.

"Shit!" Tyla shouted.

"Does that mean they're here?" Sting asked with concern.

"I think they are." Rogue replied.


	6. Dragon Battle

Loud roars came from afar. Tyla put on her headphones to block everything out.

"Damn it." She said. They all looked around, dragons were roaming the city and destroying everything in sight. Saber Tooth and Winged Python headed elsewhere, where a giant red dragon appeared.

"Go for the inside of its mouth, its stomach or any other soft places!" Rogue said to everyone. They charged towards the dragon, but their attacks had no use. The dragon was just way too strong.

"I'm getting sick of this crap." Tyla complained.

"That's impossible, how is it still standing?!" Sting yelled.

"Get back, Frosch and Lector." Said Rogue. "Do it now." Lector ran off with Frosch struggling to keep up.

"Just where in the hell did milady go?" Sting asked.

"Last time I checked, I kicked her ass and she was on the ground." Tyla replied.

"If memory serves me, Sting and Rogue both killed dragons when they were young." Rufus stated.

"Yeah, Rogue." Tyla rolled her eyes.

"How horrible. After they raised you and taught you magic, you-" Tyla clapped her hand over Annalisa's mouth. Sting and Rogue had looks of guilt.

"Well, you're half right." Sting stated. A long pause.

"Skiadrum had been suffering from a serious illness." said Rogue. "So all I did was…put him out of his misery." Tyla's headphones were taken off. She heard everything loud and clear.

"I'm sorry." She said. "For a minute I thought you killed him just to get power."

"But if you can kill dragons, now is definitely the time to do it." Orga stated.

"These guys are way more powerful, I don't know if we can kill them." Sting said.

"Don't be such downers." Venus stated.

"But we still have to try." Rogue said. "We have to protect our friends."

"Don't forget I'm a dragon slayer too! Jeez." Annalisa rolled her eyes.

"We're dragon slayers. Let's show the world what that means." Rogue said.

"CAN YOU ALL HEAR ME?! QUIT PLAYING AROUND AND USE YOUR DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC!" A voice yelled from afar. The others recognized the voice to be Natsu Dragneel's. "THERE ARE SEVEN DRAGONS. AND WE'VE GOT SEVEN DRAGON SLAYERS. WE CAN DO THIS! IT'S WHAT WE WERE BORN FOR! OUR WHOLE LIVES HAVE LED TO THIS DAY! LET'S USE OUR POWERS AND SLAY SOME FREAKING DRAGONS!" He screamed. "WHO'S WITH ME? 'CAUSE I'M GOING DRAGON HUNTING!" The dragon slayers all grinned and spread across the city to find dragons. Tyla looked up at the sky.

"What the hell are those?" She pointed. Naoya looked up.

"Nothing related to cotton candy." He replied. Giant white balls fell from the sky.

"I think they're eggs." Venus said. They crashed to the ground. Naoya conjured a shield with his staff to protect the others from the eggs. Venus timidly looked at them.

"Stop playing baby. They're not gonna hatch." Tyla said. The eggs started to crack.

"Um, what were you gonna say?" Naoya glared at Tyla. The eggs broke. Out came silver robotic dinosaurs that were their size.

"There's so many of them!" said Tia.

"Rogue, you go help the other guilds, I'll take care of this one." Said Sting. Rogue ran off.

"I'm coming with you." Tyla said. "Anna, go find another dragon to slay." Tyla chased after Rogue. Annalisa ran to find another dragon.

"Tyla, what are you doing?" Rogue looked behind him to see the young pinkette behind him. "You're weak, you've got to rest."

"Hey, there are gonna be freaking babies chasing after you while you fight the giant lizard. I've got your back, big bro." Tyla grinned. Rogue blushed and smiled.

"Ok, just be careful." He said. Annalisa approached the Rock Dragon, who was about to attack the Blue Pegasus members.

"You humans are foolish as always. It's good to know something's never change." the Rock Dragon raised his forearm.

"Water dragon ROAR!" Annalisa screamed and blasted him away.

"I know you." Hibiki glared at her.

"Annalisa Stone, is that correct?" Ren said.

"You guys should leave. I got this pebble all to myself." She stood in front of the Rock Dragon.

"Ha, your puny water drops can't hurt me." He laughed menacingly. Annalisa closed her eyes.

"A wise woman once said, if water keeps dropping, even a stone can be penetrated." She raised her fists. "Water dragon iron fist!" She punched the dragon. It roared loud in pain.

"Damn, that hit didn't even touch him." Laxus grunted. His hits were all burnt away by the fire dragon Atlas Flame.

"It appears lightning is useless against fire." Freed said. "You're just not a good match for this one."

"Where is that water dragon slayer?" Evergreen asked.

"Fighting another dragon, I guess." Laxus replied. Rogue and Tyla were met by Levia. Rogue activated dragon force

"Shadow dragon ROAR!" Rogue roared, but his magic had no affect of the dragon. Tyla attacked the minions with brute force, but more just kept coming. Rogue stood panting, he'd used up a lot of magic energy. Tyla's injuries held her back, so she couldn't use her strongest armor. Rogue exited dragon force.

"Rogue, you're much too weak to defeat a dragon. Why exhaust yourself any further?" Levia said. Rogue looked up at the dragon with shock.

"How you know my name?" Rogue asked.

"I was specifically instructed to spare your life." Levia said. Rogue turned around to see shadow again.

"It's true you know." It said with a creepy grin. Tyla turned around.

"Oh jeez, what the fuck is that?!" She screamed.

"I am a shadow." It said. "Rogue, I am you. At least I'm another version of your future. I am the darkness that always follows you. Born from the darkness inside your heart." Rogue stomped on the shadow. It just laughed.

"Shut up, your lying!" Rogue shouted.

"Ryos, I mean, Rogue, just don't listen to him!" Tyla said. She sliced another minion, but panted.

"You should stop fighting if you know what's good for you." Levia said. Tyla glared at the dragon.

"The hell are you trying to accomplish." She attacked the dragon with full force with her blade, but not a scratch was landed. Levia flicked her off as if she was an insect.

"You are the only human that will survive this onslaught." said Levia. "And in time, you'll become ruler of the world."

"What are you talking about!" Rogue yelled. "I have no desire to rule the world. Who told you to spare me?!"

"Who?" Levia laughed. "Well you did, Rogue. You were the one who summoned us. We will destroy the world at your requests so you could rule over the wreckage. In seven years, you'll hatch this plan and travel back to this time."

"Heh, I don't believe all of this nonsense." Rogue said, trying to smile like no big deal. Tyla kneeled down. She was getting more tired. She looked over to Rogue.

"Hope he's doing ok." She wondered aloud and continued to fight.

"But it's the truth. " Levia stated. Tyla threw her sword at Levia's head.

"You fucking sod of a liar!" She yelled. Her sword came swinging back to her. She grabbed it.

"He spoke of you." Levia said. "Pink hair, purple eyes, you must be Tyla."

"Yeah, I'm Tyla Selene. Why the hell are you doing this?" She said.

"Rogue spoke of you. He said this plan was made for you. To avenge your death and to fulfill your wishes." Levia said. Tyla's heart skipped a beat. She'd died in the future? She looked at Rogue, who was staring at the ground in shock and panting, then looked back at the dragon. The boy that Tyla met last night appeared on Levia's back from the shadows. He had a stern expression on his face. That is, until he met Rogue and Tyla.

"Mom…?" He said.

"Boy. Your father gave you specific instructions to fight and not look for your mother's counterpart." Levia glared at the boy on his back. "Remember the reason you're here."

"Yes." The boy sadly disappeared back into the shadows.

"Wait…wait?" Tyla glared.

"I'm done talking to you, pest." Levia flicked Tyla away as if she were an insect, sending her flying away. She landed with a loud thud.

"Tyla!" Rogue reached out his arm. Tyla struggled to get up.

"I'm ok." She smiled.

"Look inside your heart, Rogue. You cannot deny it has been stained by darkness."

"What?" Rogue glared at the dragon.

"Or whatever. Your heart will be stained by darkness." Levia said. Rogue stared at the ground. "You have no choice in the matter. You must accept your fate, it is your destiny to live on and rule." Rogue put his hands to his head, trying to block out everything. He fell to his knees. Tyla looked at him with sympathy. She dropped her sword and pulled Rogue into her arms.

"It's not true." He whispered. "It can't be true, you're lying!" He screamed.

"Rogue. You have a choice in the matter. If this fat ugly lizard _was_ telling the truth…" She pulled him away and put her hands on his shoulders. "…then you can change it." She looked into his eyes with seriousness and determination. His eyes were full of fear and anger. They stared at each other. What they didn't know was that someone was watching.

"Why the hell are you two lovebirds just sitting there?!" Someone shouted. Rogue and Tyla turned around to see and familiar blonde man.

"Sting, what are you doing?" Rogue asked.

"Thought I'd drop by and save your butt. Let's do this!" He yelled.

"Wait, so have you already beaten your dragon?" Rogue asked. Scissor Runner appeared right behind Sting.

"Riiiiiiight, coward." Tyla sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah, like you could do any better." Sting retorted.

"Well I'm not a dragon slayer!"

"Yeah you aren't, weakling!"

"Well at least I'd do my job, white chicken slayer!"

"I'm a dragon slayer!"

"Yeah right, duck face!"

"Punk!"

"Bastard!"

"Armored ass-wipe!"

"Transgender wannabe!"

"I'm not transgender!"

"Well you dress like one!"

"Are you insulting my sense of style?!"

"Yeah right, like you have style at all!"

"Will you two shut up?! This is not the time to be arguing!" Rogue yelled at Sting and Tyla.

"Yeah. Rogue, we're a team aren't we? Figured we should take 'em on together!" Sting grinned.

"Hey, I had his back!"

"No, you didn't."

"Yeah, I did!"

"No, you didn't!" Tyla slapped Sting's face.

"Focus." She pointed to Levia and Scissor Runner. Sting looked at Rogue.

"We're the Twin Dragons, right? So let's kick their asses. Come on!" Sting grinned. Rogue was shocked at first, then grinned back.

"Let's go." He said.

"You two take on those fat asses, I'll take care of their babies!" Tyla said and drew her sword. Sting and Rogue stood back to back and attacked the dragons together. They battled the dragons.

"Damn it. This foul creature just keeps on attacking." Annalisa panted.

"Ha, ha, ha. Your little magic is weak but gives me a nice shower." the Rock Dragon said.

"Disgusting. Does this mean you don't take baths?! Pungent!" Annalisa coughed. Tyla dodged a few attacks, but was panting heavily. She needed to rest, but nothing would wear her down. She sliced a few more minions and fell to the ground. Why was she so weak now? What happened to Tyla the queen of the serpents? She looked towards Rogue. A minion was approaching. With the last ounces of her strength, she ran in between just as it was about to attack.

"Rogue! Watch out!" She jumped. The minion dug into her torso with its long sharp claws. Blood spurted out. Screams were let out. She threw her head back in pain. Rogue turned around with wide eyes.

"Tyla!" Rogue held out his hand, but it was too late. He watched his 'little sister' fall to the ground, leaving a puddle of red blood. Rogue stood over her, shocked with tears. Sting turned around and saw Tyla on the ground and was shocked. Rogue fell to his knees. The tears were endless. He held Tyla in his arms and cried. "Why! Tyla, why?!" He held onto her tightly. Tyla opened her eyes slightly and smiled.

"You're ok." She whispered. She held onto her wound and coughed blood.

"Why did you do this?! I thought you promised me you'd stop hurting yourself to protect me! Why did you break that promise!?" He screamed with tears flowing out of his eyes. Tyla smiled.

"Some promises just can't be kept." She said. Tyla cupped his face with her hand and wiped his tears away. "Don't cry, big bro. Don't cry." Rogue held her hand and cried against it. A small tear ran down Tyla's face. Then she looked away from him up at the sky. Her eyes were now lifeless and her hand fell from Rogue's face. The sweet blush on her face turned snowy white. She'd gone.

"Tyla!" Rogue screamed and held her corpse close. Sting edged closer to Rogue.

"It's no use, Rogue. She's dead, there's nothing you can do about it!" He tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but Rogue swiped it away.

"She's not dead. She can't be dead! She can still be saved!" Rogue glared at Sting with gritted teeth. Sting looked at Rogue, he'd obviously gone crazy. "She can…right? Please come back, little sis." Rogue sobbed bitterly. The little boy appeared out of the shadows again. He looked at Tyla with wet eyes.

"What do you want, kid? Are you lost?" Sting said kindly.

"Don't trust him, Sting. That's the enemy's son." Rogue glared at the boy menacingly, but looked into his eyes and wept. Those eyes were Tyla's.

"Exactly why you should trust me. I'm Ryos. Years ago, dad told me mom named me after him." He explained.

"Your…mom?" Sting raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm not at home. This is the year X791 right?" Ryos asked.

"Yeah." Sting replied.

"I come from the year X798. And…" The boy started crying. "…and my mommy's dead." Suddenly, a flash of light struck and Rogue found himself back on his feet. Tyla was kneeling on the ground and was completely confused.

"The hell happened?" She stood up. "I remember a minion was about to attack Rogue." She looked towards his direction. Rogue turned around to see it coming.

"Shadow dragon slash!" He yelled and hit the robot. The minion was gone. Tyla ran to Rogue.

"Do you know what happened just now?" She asked.

"I was gonna ask you." Rogue replied.

"It was like we peered into the future somehow." Sting said. "And this tiny kid who said his name was Ryos came out of the shadows. They looked at Ryos who'd just appeared before them. He ran to Tyla with a giant grin and threw his arms around her.

"Boy. What did I tell you?" Levia boomed. The boy disappeared instantly.

"Man, that kid keeps appearing and disappearing." Sting stated.

"We can focus on that later, guys." Tyla drew her sword. They fought longer, but then a there was a flash of light. Tyla blocked her eyes. Sting and Rogue looked around. The dragons they were fighting were glowing. They turned into a ball of light and disappeared, same as the minions.

"Man, that was totally pathetic." Sting said bitterly.

"And we call ourselves dragon slayers." Rogue joined his pity party. "What a joke."

"Aw, don't worry you guys. Maybe this just wasn't the right time." Tyla tried to cheer them up. Rogue smiled. At least someone was still smiling.

"But still, we fought all those dragons and now they're gone. It sure as hell doesn't feel like a victory." Sting said.

"It is a victory. We protected our friends, didn't we?" Rogue grinned at Sting, who grinned back.

"Get a room, you two." Tyla sat down on a boulder with her arms crossed. Meanwhile at the castle, Future Rogue started to disappear.

"The shadow, the shadow will continue to follow me." He said. "He's relentless. And he won't be satisfied until he's swallowed me whole. And then on that fateful day I lose Frosch and Tyla, it finally happened. I will be swallowed by the darkness forever.

* * *

 **Hey friends. Seriously, how hard is just ONE review? Not trying to force you or anything but still! Anyway, happy holidays :D**


	7. Flashback

**Hi friends. I've actually had this chapter and all the rest ready up till chapter 15. I'm almost finished with the story but i'm gonna need time to upload so yeah. And all you NaLu fans please read The Cause of Our Scars and vote on the poll I have on my profile. Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Two months from now**_

 _Future Rogue P.O.V_

 _Tyla came to me one day with news._

 _"Hey, Rogue?" She looked down at her feet._

 _"What's wrong?" I put a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Well, something happened a few nights ago…and…uh…well…I went to the doctor yesterday and uh…" Tyla couldn't get out the rest of the words out. "I-I-I'm…gonna…be having…" She put her hands to her stomach._

 _"A baby?" I was shocked. I didn't even know she was dating anyone. "Wh-what h-happened?"_

 _"I don't know! I don't know who the father is and I don't know what to do with this!" She put her hands to her eyes and cried. I looked at her. She had no one to help her. So I hugged her._

 _"It's ok. It's gonna be ok. I'll help, anyway I can." I stroked her hair. Even though she was still sobbing, I could tell she was relieved._

 _"I want to help too." Frosch put his hand up._

 _"You guys are so sweet." Tyla sniffed. From then on, I was step-father. I took care of Tyla and the baby. It wasn't easy. All that morning sickness and…weird cravings._

 _"Hey Rogue?" She bounced into the kitchen. The bump was starting to grow._

 _"What?" I looked at her._

 _"I'm a little hungry." She said._

 _"Sure. What do you want?" I asked._

 _"I dunno. How about some apple juice with soy sauce and caramel and broccoli with whipped cream and curry." She said cheerfully._

 _"That sounds gross." Frosch stated._

 _"Does it?" Tyla scratched her head. "It sounds so good to me."_

 _"And you never really liked any of that stuff. Except for whipped cream." I stated._

 _"I know." Tyla looked embarrassed._

 _"I'll do it." I said reluctantly. "But if it tastes horrible, don't blame me."_

 _"Ok." She grinned. I tried making what she asked me to. In the end, it all just looked like a giant blob of slime and a glass of nastiness._

 _"So…" I sat down at the table, exhausted. "What do you think?" She dug in._

 _"Mm, it's so good! Try it!" She held a spoon to my mouth. I ate the blob. It was seriously nasty. I ran to the bathroom and puked. Even though those nine months were hard, it made me happy to see Tyla's belly grow and watch her get more and more excited. Finally that day arrived. It was in the middle of the night when she starting panting and panicking._

 _"Tyla, it's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok. I'll get you to the hospital as fast as I can." I held onto her hand._

 _"It hurts. Help!" She wailed and squeezed my hand. It hurt like hell._

 _"OOWWW! MY GOD YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT!" I screamed. She glared at me. "Let's go." I said quickly._

 _"I wanna go too!" Frosch said. I grabbed both of them, changed into shadow form and got to the hospital in no time. Frosch waited outside while Tyla and I were in the delivery room. She wouldn't stop screaming and squeezing my hand. She even started to sweat and cry, but when the baby finally came, she cried harder with joy. It was a boy._

 _"He's so beautiful." She gushed. He had hair black as night. Even though he wasn't my baby, he still had some of my looks. And when he opened his eyes, purple irises stared at Tyla._

 _"He has your eyes." I said. Tyla wiped her eyes. We met up with Frosch later. "Frosch, meet your new friend." I said excitedly. Tyla cradled the boy in her arms._

 _"I'm so excited." he said with a smile. I picked him up and cuddled him._

 _"So do we have a name yet?" The nurse asked._

 _"No." Tyla replied sadly._

 _"How about we name him Rogue?" Frosch suggested._

 _"I dunno. When Tyla calls us, we're gonna get confused." I said._

 _"Then how about Ryos?" Frosch asked._

 _"I like that…" Tyla said. She looked at the baby. "Ok. So from now on, you're Ryos Cheney-Selene." She smiled at the little boy. I looked at her._

 _"Cheney-Selene?" I said, confused. She looked at me and nodded. Tyla and I always thought raising a baby would be hard, but Ryos wasn't. He was a quiet boy who you could never tell what he was thinking. When he cried, it was always a soft cry. But little Ryos was very fond of Frosch. Everyday, Frosch and Ryos were together laughing and playing. We'd watch them in the living room, Frosch tried to teach Ryos how to walk and jump like a frog. Our lives were so content, but that never lasted. One month later, we ran into a dark wizard. Frosch was brutally slaughtered and Tyla died trying to protect him. That was the very last straw. The shadow had now consumed me whole. Fate was inevitable. The only one that remained was Ryos. I was gonna change fate. I was gonna become the dragon king. I was gonna teach my son the life lessons and if I were to pass on, my reign would belong to him._

Future Rogue gave Natsu one final warning and departed back to the future.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know this chapter was extremely short but now you know the story of little Ryos Cheney-Selene and his daddy, Future Rogue. Please review and tell me what you think of it :)**


	8. The End of The Games

**Hey guys. Just so you know, there's gonna be some song writing in this fanfic and FYI I don't own the music. Enjoy.**

* * *

Several days after the Grand Magic games, was the grand banquet arranged by the king. Tyla met up with her fellow guild mates in the changing rooms.

"Ew, I hate this dress. Why do I have to wear it?" Tyla groaned. She wore a delicately made long-sleeved gold dress with fur around the hems and the edges and jewels. On her head was a gold headdress make entirely of jewels.

"Enough out of you, dear flower. You look beautiful." Venus gushed and stepped out. Her outfit was pink similar to Tyla's and had a small pink flower in her hair.

"I have to agree with the whiner, this dress is so tight though." Annalisa stated. Her blue dress was strapless and elegant with long blue gloves.

"Tyla, can you help me with my corset?" Luna asked.

"Alright, then." Tyla walked to Luna and pulled hard on the strings.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Luna struggled for breath. Tyla let go of the strings.

"Oops." Tyla flushed with embarrassment. The three Python Royalty members stepped into the castle ballroom. They were amazed with what they saw. Lot's of people, lot's of food and _dancing_!

"So nice!" Venus ran to the food.

"I'm gonna get a few drinks!" Tyla ran to the wine.

"Don't get yourself drunk." Annalisa said. Tyla tripped over.

"Damn it, I hate this awful getup." Tyla groaned and got up. She poured herself a glass. She turned around to see Rogue in a tuxedo and Frosch with an adorable crown. "Hey Rogue, hey Frosch. It's good to see you guys. And you look so nice!" Tyla grinned and drank the wine.

"Thanks Tyla. And you look beautiful." Rogue said with a smile. Tyla nodded and continued drinking.

"Yeah this dress sucks ass. Can you rip it for me?" She said. Rogue smiled and turned around.

"Don't get yourself wasted." He said and walked off. Tyla couldn't contain herself from the alcohol.

"Hey Tiger, wanna have some fun!" Rokar said with a bottle of liquor in his hands.

"Ro, you're obviously drunk." Venus said. But so was Tyla.

"Let's go, punk!" She grabbed some liquor and poured it into her mouth. Rokar joined her.

"Oh my." Sapphire said.

"I'm gonna win this round for sure!" Tyla said while drinking.

"Bring it on!" Rokar drank harder. The others turned around to see Sting talking to Yukino.

"Wait, please stick around for a little while at least. The master and milady are gone for good. They won't be here!" Sting protested. "Look, I'm sorry for the way we treated you. But we're starting everything over from scratch." Yukino turned around. "The way we were…was wrong. But the old Saber Tooth is history now. From here on out, we'll be the kind of guild that treats our members like family."

"Well, then I wish you the best of luck with all of that." Yukino said solemnly.

"I know that the wounds are still fresh, but I'd love it if you were a part of it again." Sting said. Yukino looked at his smiling face.

"Are you kidding me? Don't be such an idiot!" Kagura yelled. "Did everybody just forget her life is in my hands? So since I'm the one making the rules here, I say she's gotta join Mermaid Heel!" She yelled. The others were completely shocked.

"The hell you say,*hiccup* bitch? We're the *hiccup* guild who needs *hiccup* more people. So I say *hiccup* that You-key-note joins *hiccup* Winged Python!" Tyla said obliviously.

"WHAT?!" The Saber Tooth members said in shock.

"You two are completely wasted!" Sting said.

"Oh you *hiccup* wanna go *hiccup* Stingray Square *hiccup* pants?!" Tyla drew her sword.

"It doesn't matter." Kagura growled at both of them.

"Stop right there." Erza boomed. "We won't stand by and let you decide her fate."

"We're manly!" Elfman said.

"That's right. And if she chooses to be in any guild it'd better be ours." Lucy said sternly.

"Yeah." Gray chimed in. All the other guilds joined in for Yukino.

"A woman that's as beautiful as you are, deserves nothing less than the most beautiful guild." Hibiki bowed down.

"Yeah, so join us." Ren grinned.

"You have such an intoxicating parfum." Ichiya said.

"We'd love to have you." Jenny smiled.

"If she wants to be with the best guild, there's no question she should become part of Lamia Scale." Lyon butted in.

"Are you all trying to make *hiccup* Mama Snake mad *hiccup*?!" Tyla screeched.

"Mama Snake?" Annalisa rolled her eyes.

"Get in our guild now!" Toby yelled.

"Don't be rude." Yuka said to Toby.

"We've been totally macho, but I think Quatro Cerberus could use a womanly touch. I know that we lost the Grand Magic games but there ain't no way in hell we're gonna lose this battle!" Bacchus screamed.

"Wild!" The other Quatro Cerberus members jumped in.

"Hey, hold on, don't do this!" Yukino raised her hands.

"Mama Snake will *hiccup* get what she *hiccup* wants!" Tyla screamed and jumped into the brawl with the other guilds. Rokar jumped in after her. The Mecha twins, after long hours of silence jumped in too. A drunk Naoya joined the brawl too.

"We'll squash you!" He yelled.

"Just give up!" Rufus shot back. The ball was destroyed and completely messed up.

"Just where in the hell *hiccup* did my liquor go?" Tyla said drunkenly.

"Tyla, I told you not to get wasted." Rogue slapped his forehead. Tyla ran towards Araña and pulled her pigtails.

"Hey Venus, why do you look different?" She glared at her.

"It's not Venus!" Araña shot back.

"Everyone stop, this instant!" Colonel Arcadios boomed. Everyone stopped fighting and looked up at him. "In honor of your performances during the games, and for your bravery facing the greatest danger this kingdom has ever known, his majesty would like to personally deliver this message to you. Pay heed."

"Does he have *hiccup* more liquor?" Tyla asked drunkenly.

"He should *hiccup* you know?" Naoya rested his arm on Tyla's shoulder and drank more wine. The doors opened and the king stepped out. But everyone was shocked to see it wasn't really the king.

"Loyal subjects, shut up and listen!" Natsu laughed. Everyone gaped. "All hail king Natsu! New ruler of Fiore!" He laughed maniacally.

"Hey Nalu, *hiccup* where's my liquor!" Tyla flung out her arms.

"For the rest of today, I am your king. Now do what I say!" Natsu grinned. Tyla walked around and fell into the arms of Rogue.

"Tyla, you're totally drunk." He said. Tyla looked at him with confusion.

"Are you wearing a wizard hat? Does it have a mustache?" She flung her arms above his head, looking for a hat on his head.

"Um…" Rogue was speechless.

"Vote for me people, prom king X784!" Tyla laughed maniacally.

"Tyla, it's X791 right now. And you're a female. " Rogue sweat dropped. Music from the orchestra started playing. "Anyway, I think a little dancing will help." Tyla suddenly went from drunk to sober.

"But I don't know how to dance." She said.

"Neither do I but we'll just follow the others." Rogue took her hand and placed his other hand on her hip. Tyla blushed and placed her arm on his. They swayed to the music. Tyla tried to look uninterested but Rogue could tell she was enjoying it. Rogue chuckled.

"You adorable little kid." He said with a smile.

"I'm seventeen *hiccup* FYI." She shot back.

"And that's not a legal age to be drinking this much liquor." He said sternly. Tyla rolled her eyes.

"What *hiccup* ever." She said. When the music stopped, they noticed Princess Hisui standing shamefully in front of her father.

"Father."

"Hisui."

"I beg your forgiveness. My actions brought shame to the kingdom." She bowed her head with much sadness. "Once the festivities are over, I will accept whatever punishment you see fit."

"Please wait." Arcadios interjected. "With all due respect, I must intercede on the princess's behalf. The Eclipse began as a means to defeat Zeref. The debacle with the Eclipse 2 was the result of that time traveler's deceptions. Due to his other accurate predictions, she was led to believe it was the only way to save Fiore from total annihilation."

"That's true." the minister Darton jumped in. "Her intentions were pure, all for the sake of the kingdom."

"It was more than that." Lucy interceded. "The princess did what she could do to protect the entire world. "

"Yes, she has done nothing wrong." Erza said.

"She had the best intentions in mind." Jura joined in.

"I implore you to forgive her transgressions." Ichiya said.

"Gotta say it won't change what happened. Besides, she was able to get every wizard in Fiore to work as a team." Natsu said while eating chicken.

"Yeah, that's a good point." Laxus butted in.

"If not for the princess's actions, Fiore would have very well remained a kingdom divided." Jura said.

"Accidents happen. Sometimes big, sometimes small. But Princess Hisui never intentionally hurt anyone." Annalisa said with a smile. "We all make mistakes. Not even dragon slayers are perfect. Princess just thought that what she did would save everyone, not hurt anyone." Princess Hisui was flattered by everyone standing up for her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It's true, we've all gained so much from this." Sting said.

"Yes. Notably a new sense of purpose." Rogue said.

"By the power invested in me, I declare you not guilty!" Kagura joined in.

"Silence, you are all in the presence of his majesty." Arcadios boomed. There was a long pause, as the king contemplated of what to do.

"I have considered all of your arguments." He said. "However, she is accountable."

"Your majesty, I will accept all of the blame." Arcadios stepped forward.

"Your majesty, I am the one who should be punished for this." Darton stepped forward too.

"Don't forget *hiccup* me! I need a little punishment, ha, ha, ha *hiccup*." Tyla laughed drunkenly. Rogue slapped his forehead. The king looked at everyone, willing to take punishment for the princess's behalf.

"Arcadios's loyalty to Hisui, and Darton's loyalty to the kingdom. These both please me greatly. But what pleases me most of all are the brave wizards assembled here to work tirelessly for peace. In light of all this I've considered a suitable punishment." Everyone was shocked but wanted to here what he had to say. "You must wear the pumpkin hat for an entire week!" The king said in a high pitched voice.

"Your majesty, this is the punishment?" Arcadios was shocked.

"This is all that she's required to do?" Darton said.

"Just a dose of humility." The king grinned. "Once this week is over the slate will be clean, my sweet Hisui."

"Ew, pumpkins are gross." Tyla rested an elbow on Rogue's shoulder and drank directly from the wine bottle.

"Stop drinking." Rogue said.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you make me!" Tyla grinned menacingly.

* * *

It was time to leave Crocus. Tyla backed the last of her toiletries into her small pink Heart Kreuz backpack. She wore a Heart Kreuz tank top with booty shorts. Venus knocked on her door.

"You ready to go, flower?" She said.

"Yeah." She said. She checked her phone, it was eleven in the morning.

"Good, because I'm so not. I have a bunch of leis that I got and they can't fit into my suitcase." Venus said. Tyla chuckled as she went back into her own room. Tyla sighed. She was gonna miss Crocus. She found her old friend here. Her phone buzzed, she'd got a text from Rogue.

 _"Going to the train station. Meet u there in 10 mins."_ It said. She gaped. They were supposed to get to the train station fifteen minutes ago. She hurried into the others' rooms.

"Guys, we have to go! Now!" She screeched.

"But Tyla, I can't-"

"You'll pull through somehow. We've gotta move!" Tyla screamed. Venus yanked on the zipper, but it fell off. Hurriedly, she attached it back with thin vines. The entire Winged Python guild met in the lobby and raced to the train station. There, the train was just about to leave.

"Hold on! Wait for us you damn train!" Naoya screamed. They managed to jump aboard. Tyla sat on the floor panting.

"This is why we should all have left earlier." Sapphire stated.

"No need to rub it in our face, cat." Cam, a member of Winged Python shot back at the blue cat.

"We should go find our seats." Annalisa said, then fell to the ground in motion sickness.

"I'll get her to her seat." Venus flung Annalisa over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and left.

"I guess we should find ours." Tyla said to Naoya. They looked around for their seats. They found them and sat down in them. But just as Tyla was about to put on her seatbelt, she noticed another motion sick dragon slayer.

"Rogue?" She looked at his purple face.

"I'm gonna be sick." He said, trying to hold his puke back in. She looked at the seat beside him.

"You too, Sting?"

"We're dragon slayers, what do you expect?" He said, holding his stomach.

"You should've gotten us better seats, N!" Tyla yelled.

"I didn't know they'd be like this!" Naoya shot back. Tyla rolled her eyes and put her headphones on and stared out the window. This was gonna be a long train ride. She snapped a photo of Sting Rogue lying on their seats while Naoya was eating Oreos. She posted the picture on Instagram #trainridew/dragonslayers.

"You're so mean!" Rogue moaned.

"Shut up, you'll survive the train ride." Tyla giggled. She took out her headphones and played a song. Rogue's urge to barf disappeared, but his face was still purple.

"I love this song." He smiled weakly.

 _'I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now.'_ Naoya sang along too.

"Hey N, can you switch seats with Rogue, I think I might be able to help the poor guy with motion sickness. I don't have the Troia spell but still." Tyla said. Naoya walked over to Rogue's seat, transported him over to the seat next to Tyla. She turned to his direction with her legs crossed on the seat while Rogue had lay down with her head on her legs.

"I really don't think anything's gonna help." Rogue said. Tyla smirked. She closed his eyes and put her headphones on his ears playing calming music.

"That should do it." She stroked his hair. He calmed down and fell asleep on her lap. Tyla snapped another picture using a Snap Chat filter (the flower crown one). Tyla giggled it and posted it on Snap Chat.

"Being naughty again?" Naoya rolled his eyes.

"Let the poor idiot sleep." Tyla smiled and stroked his hair. Naoya smiled. He hadn't seen Tyla smile like that in a long time. A smile of tranquility and true happiness and kindness. But something that Naoya couldn't shake off was that shadow that possessed Rogue at the Grand Magic Games. Was it natural for a shadow dragon slayer or was it occasionally? Tyla went through her photos on her phone while drinking some Coke. All the memories of roaming around Crocus with Rogue and Frosch who were sleeping soundly on her lap. She looked in front of her and saw Sting and Lector sleeping in their seat and Naoya fell asleep with a _Sorcerer Weekly_ magazine on his face. Tyla giggled and snapped a photo. She remembered that her guild was throwing a pool party tomorrow and that Python Royalty was gonna perform a song. So she pulled out a notepad and began to write. " _I live my day as if it was the last,_

 _live my day as if there was no past,_

 _doin' it all night, all summer,_

 _doin' it the way I wanna_ …what else to write?" She tapped her pink glitter pen on her chin. "Come on…think of something…aha!

 _Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn,_

 _but I won't be done when morning comes_

 _Doin' it all night, all summer_

 _Gonna spend it like no other."_ She continued to write. Her phone started to play _Touch It_ by Ariana Grande, which meant someone was calling her. She took out her phone and saw it was Luna calling her. She picked up.

"TYLA! I'M SO FRICKING BORED!" Luna screamed.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so loud!" Tyla whisper-shouted. "I got three sleeping boys over here and I'm not sure if I'm gonna get the best response if one of them wakes." She stroked Rogue's hair. "You could just play with Fluffy."

"Yeah but she's sleeping too. You know what happens when Fluffy wakes up." Luna sounded scared. Tyla chuckled. Once on April Fools, Luna tried to scare Tyla awake, only to wake up Fluffy. Nobody in the girls' dormitory speaks of what happened that day.

"How about Venus and Anna?" Tyla asked.

"Sleeping." Luna replied and stuffed some potato chips into her mouth. "I'm so bored. What should I do?" She muffled through chips in her mouth.

"Don't chew with your mouth open." Tyla nagged.

"Jeez, you're starting to sound like old aunt Zuri. 'Don't chew with your mouth open. no feet on the furniture. Don't touch my useless porcelain that nobody gives a crap about!'" Luna imitated aunt Zuri. Tyla giggled. Rogue stirred and looked up at Tyla.

"What…why do I hear old Zuri?" He mumbled.

"Heh, looks like you did a good job Luna." Tyla said and reached for her soda. "Shadow brains actually thought you were the old hag."

"Say what?!" Rogue sat up to grab the phone but slumped back down and grabbed the paper bag under the seat.

"Oh no." Tyla muttered as the shadow dragon slayer puked into the bag.

"Oops." Luna said and hung up.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING HANG UP ON ME YOU BRAT!" Tyla screamed and sighed, she'd woken up the others.

"Aw man, I was getting to a good part in my dream." Lector complained.

"Me too." Frosch stated and rubbed his tired eyes.

"What happened? Are we there yet?" Sting opened his eyes, but held his stomach and tried not to hurl.

"Jeez Tyla, do you have to be so loud?" The magazine on Naoya's face slid off as he sat up. Tyla picked up the magazine to see what he was reading. She looked at it and gaped. Naoya noticed this and tried to get it back.

"Hey give that back!" He reached out to grab it but was palmed in the face by a shocked Tyla, still keeping her eyes on the magazine page.

"N, you like girls in bikinis?" She showed the page to Naoya, revealing Mira and Jenny showing off their junk to the camera. Naoya was so busted. Sting and Rogue saw this and laughed.

"Exposed!" Sting shouted with glee, then hurled into a paper bag.

"Ha, you're guild is so gonna hear about this!" Rogue laughed and passed out.

"Oh my god, you guys are so freaking weak!" Tyla slapped Rogue's head. Naoya grabbed the magazine.

"I-i-i-i-it's n-noth-thing!" Naoya stuttered in fear. "W-w-what's wr-r-r-ong w-with a-a guy enjoying a-a little e-e-erotica?"

"You're so weird." Tyla stated and tossed the magazine back to Naoya. She lulled Rogue back to sleep and stared out the window. They were almost at their stop. Just before they reached their station, Tyla got up and placed Rogue's head on her seat, then woke up Lector.

"I'm counting on you to wake these idiots up when you guys get to your stop, ok?" Tyla said.

"Ok." Lector replied. The train stopped.

"Bye Rogue." She kissed his forehead and jumped off the train with the others.

"We're back in Hibiscus!" Venus squealed.

"I love solid ground." Annalisa sighed and slumped down onto the ground. Tyla giggled. She pulled her suitcase and they made their way through the city. All the townspeople congratulated them on their second place win. The Python Royalty girls high-fived and shook hands with everyone with big smiles. When they got back to the guild hall, Tyla rushed to her dormitory and slumped on her bed. Her sister Luna tagged along behind her and put Fluffy in her room.

"See ya sis." She closed the door. Tyla went straight to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. She sat in the hot waters and sighed. Fluffy was sleeping in her little dog bed, exhausted after the train ride. Tyla's phone buzzed and she picked it up, it was a text from Rogue.

 _Got back to our town. Luv ya, sis 3_ it said. Tyla smiled and sank in her tub.


	9. Welcome Back, Frosch

**WTF?! OMG, MY FRIENDS. I AM SINCERELY SORRY ABOUT THIS! I DID NOT EXPECT IT FOR ME TO TAKE THIS LONG TO UPDATE! Wait actually…how long has it been? Anyway, I'll try to update weekly from now on. Enjoy!**

Sting sat in his sedan chair, glaring at Yukino and the others.

"This guild aims to stun the heavens, rouse the land beneath us, silence the raging seas, for that is the Saber Tooth way." He boomed. "Hear me? Take it off."

"Yes, if that is what you wish, sir." Yukino took off her cloak. Sting grinned evilly. Everyone else took off their clothes.

"EVERYBODY IN THE WATER, 'CAUSE WE GOT OURSELVES A POOL!" Sting jumped out of his clothes and into the water.

"This was a wonderful idea, Sting!" Yukino said cheerfully.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this happy." Rogue stated.

"I can't seem to recall, ever feeling this good." Rufus said calmly.

"Jump in! The water feels great! Seriously, nobody's gonna believe we actually have a pool in our guild hall!" Sting splashed Yukino.

"Stop it! You're getting my hair wet!" Yukino splashed Sting back.

"I can't think of a guild with a luxury such is this." Rufus stated.

"The other guilds are challenged 'cause we got ourselves a pool!" Orga rapped, but they were wrong. At the same moment, Winged Python was having a pool party and the Python Royalty girls were on a boulder singing with Rokar accompanying.

 _"I live my day as if it was the last_

 _Live my day as if there was no past_

 _Doin' it all night, all summer_

 _Doin' it the way I wanna"_ Tyla sang, dancing around in her rainbow coloured bikini with the straps tied around her neck holding the middle of the bikini up and exposing most of her back. **(think of the swimsuit Wendy wanted to buy for Shelia)**

 _"Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn_

 _But I won't be done when morning comes_

 _Doin' it all night, all summer_

 _Gonna spend it like no other"_ Venus sang. Her bikini was pink and covered in Hawaiian floral prints.

 _"Now I've found another crush_

 _The lush life's given me a rush_

 _Had one chance to make me blush_

 _Second time is one too late"_ Annalisa chimed in, swaying with the music in her light blue swimsuit.

 _"Now I've found another crush_

 _The lush life's given me a rush_

 _Had one chance to make me blush_

 _Second time is one too late"_ They sang together. The others roared as the three jumped into the pool.

"Whoo! Yeah!" Tyla cheered as her wet face reached the surface.

"Oh swimming is so dear!" Annalisa smiled.

"Anna's smiling?!" Venus jumped back in fear as Annalisa dived into the deep end.

"Check me out!" Cam shouted. He stood on the diving board. He jumped, did a double back flip before diving into the water.

"Awesome!" Mei cheered.

"This is fun!" Mickey said.

"Agreed!" Miko grinned.

"Hey some gals are trying to relax in the sun here!" Sara yelled and basked in her chair. Her boyfriend Alexander sat beside her.

"This is so relaxing." Sapphire floated on the water top.

"I know right?!" Tyla splashed Naoya on the surface.

"My god, you're so immature!" Naoya complained. Tyla drew her water gun and sprayed everyone on the bank.

"HAHAHAHA!" Tyla laughed maniacally.

"Hmm. We are the only guild that has a pool right?" Orga wondered aloud.

"I don't recall anyone else talking about having one." Rufus replied. Back at Winged Python, Tyla surfaced out of the water and on the bank like a mermaid, showing much of her cleavage thanks to her swimsuit. She took a deep breath.

"Mm, the sun is shining, the pool is cool, it feels as if nothing can go wrong." She said cheerfully. Suddenly, her phone on the table began to ring. She got out of the pool and picked up the phone, it was from Rogue. She held the phone to her ear.

"Tyla! If you've seen Frosch, you'd better start talking now!" Rogue screeched.

"Enough out of you!" Sting yelled through the phone. She heard a loud thud.

"Rogue? Is something the matter?" She asked worriedly.

"It's ok. I just punched him and he dropped his phone." Sting stated.

"Oh ok." Tyla sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, have you seen Frosch? He's gone missing." Yukino said through speakerphone.

"No, I'm at the guild hall. But I'm gonna go find him." Tyla replied.

"Ok, thank you, you're sweet." Yukino hung up. Tyla put her phone away and requiped to her black bikini top and black short skirt. She slipped away trying to stay hidden from everyone's attention. She tried to track down Frosch with her earring, but Hibiscus town had so much chocolate ice cream she just couldn't resist. She was walking down the street eating out of her cup when a large buff man appeared behind her.

"Hey, you little chickie. That ice cream belongs to me!" he screamed menacingly.

"Excuse me?" Tyla turned around.

"Give that to me, now!" He shouted.

"No." She replied sternly.

"You wanna go, little chickie?" The man screamed.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." She turned around to face him. He was shocked at first, then went back to evil smile.

"So you are the little girl who came second in Grand Magic games. Let's fight make a bet. If I win, give me that ice cream." He grinned evilly.

"Just go buy one yourself." Tyla rolled her eyes.

"And your bet?" He said. Tyla sighed. Why go through all this just for a freaking ice cream? But she loved to fight, so she didn't object.

"Fine. If I win, I'll have your wallet." She smirked. A group of men gathered around them to see their fight.

"It's a deal." He said. Tyla nodded. She turned around and placed the cup in another man's hand, but not without licking the spoon.

"Hold this." She jabbed the spoon into the ice cream and turned around to face her opponent. He lunged toward her. Just before he could punch her, she placed one hand on his back, flipped over him and kicked him. He fell to the ground, but got up. He tried to kick her this time but she arched her back and ducked. Then she rolled away just in time before he could land another attack. She lunged at him and punched him right in the eye. The geezer was about as slow as a snail. Tyla grinned, she had the upper hand.

* * *

Rogue and his friends ran through the city in search of Frosch.

"Frosch! Where are you!" Rogue shouted

"We miss you!" Yukino yelled.

"There's too many people for me to pick up the scent." Sting stated.

"Hey look, Rogue. You know her don't you?" Yukino pointed to a crowd of men. Rogue pushed through to see a familiar pinkette sitting on top of a pile of knocked out men and holding their wallets in her hand.

"What a wild life she must lead." Sting stated.

"Was she always like that?" Yukino asked.

"When I describe her when I was around, you would not believe they are the same person." Rogue replied.

"Alright, who wants to challenge me this time?" Tyla grinned evilly. Rogue ran towards her and grabbed the straps of her bikini top, or what he thought were her straps.

"Tell me where Frosch is right now or _I'll_ challenge you!" He shouted. She instead looked at his hands with complete and utter shock. Rogue looked down and gaped, he'd grabbed the sides of her breasts. He started to sweat. Tyla screamed and kicked his stomach. The men crowded around them were going all "ooh" and "ah".

"That was totally uncalled for!" Sting yelled.

"I have rights, you know!" Tyla held her chest and was blushing with embarrassment.

"Anyway Tyla, have you seen Frosch anywhere?" Yukino asked.

"Nah not really." Tyla stated. "I'll keep looking, though." She said.

"Thanks, brawl queen." Sting held Rogue by the collar. "Come on, let's go." Sting dragged Rogue away with Lector and Yukino following. One of the men Tyla sat on stirred. Tyla heeled him in the face.

"Stay down." She snarled. Just then, a small green exceed appeared in front of her with a smile. "Oh hey, Frosch." She got down from the pile of men and kneeled down in front of Frosch.

"Hi Tyla." He waved.

"What are you doing here?" Tyla asked.

"Shopping." Frosch replied.

"What did you buy then?" Tyla asked.

"A matching suit for Rogue. Wanna try it on?" Frosch held up a pink frog suit that matched his own. Tyla put it on.

"Aw, this suit is absolutely adorable." She gushed. "Rogue is gonna love you so much when you give this to him." She giggled.

"I think so too." Frosch said with a smile. Tyla took off the frog suit and gave it back to Frosch.

"Are you lost? I can get you back to the guild hall if you like." Tyla offered.

"No thanks, I'm good." Frosch replied.

"Suit yourself then. The least I can do is give you some directions." Tyla pointed east.

"Thank you." Frosch said kindly.

"Have a nice day." Tyla turned around and waved goodbye.


	10. Where The Real Story Begins

Tyla was getting bored in her dormitory. Naoya was out at some guild master meeting, Venus was in her room watering her flowers ( _ **NEVER**_ disturb her when she's watering flowers), Annalisa was in the pool ( _ **NEVER**_ disturb her when she's swimming alone), Luna was on a blind date Tyla never approved of and Rokar was busy writing a song. So she stayed in her room and played with Fluffy.

"Jeez, I'm bored." She went down to the guild hall to look for some jobs to go on, but nothing seemed thrilling or dangerous. She sat at the bar trying to get herself as drunk as she did at the Grand Magic Games.

"It can't be that bad." Lotus the bar maid said as Tyla poured another cup of beer into her mouth.

"It really is, Lotus. The jobs are boring, even the S-class ones." Tyla rolled her eyes.

"And what about Venus and Annalisa? Don't they want to come?" Lotus asked.

"They…are on break." Tyla said and thumped her head on the counter.

"And what about Luna? Don't you wanna train with her?" Lotus asked.

"Luna's on a blind date. Man, you don't know anything do you, plant?" Tyla said rudely. Lotus remained calm. She smiled and put her short light pink hair behind her ear.

"You could teach me magic." Lotus stated. Tyla raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think about it. I'm not that good a teacher. Besides, I'm about to get wasted." Tyla tried to pour another cup of beer but then Lotus gently took the cup and placed it on the counter.

"Please! I don't want to be a boring bar maid anymore." Lotus begged. Tyla could see the desperation and agony in her sky blue eyes. Tyla sighed.

"Fine. But we're gonna have to go outside." Tyla got up from her stool.

"Hooray!" The young bar maid danced around in her loose light green dress. They headed out to the backyard.

"Ok. I don't know how to explain this properly but I'm gonna try." Tyla stated. Lotus sat on the grass like a good student while Tyla used a kunai to draw on the tree. She drew a stick figure. "You see, wizards gain magic power by absorbing ethernanos in the air." She drew dots around the stick figure. "One must have an amount of concentration and mental ability to use magic. Strength and feelings also play a part in using magic. So to be able to get ethernanos…" She drew a smiley face on the stick figure. "You must set your heart free. According to Erza." Lotus stared at the spot on where Tyla carved the image. A smile stretched onto her cherry blossom coloured lips.

"Ok." She started dancing around.

"What are you doing?" Tyla raised an eyebrow.

"I'm setting my heart free and trying to absorb ethernanos." Lotus replied. She flung her arms around and all of a sudden, unintentionally lifted up a bunch of rocks and aimed it at Tyla.

"What the fuck was that?!" Tyla yelled with surprise.

"Telekinesis, I think." Lotus said excitedly. She lifted up another bunch of rocks and aimed it at the knight. Tyla quickly drew her battle axe to smash the rocks. Lotus started to grin evilly and attacked Tyla with larger stones. Tyla quickly smashed them with her size-changing axe.

"I think we should take this one the sparring grounds." Tyla said slyly..

"Ok." Lotus changed from evil to cheery in a split second.

"But first…we should tell the others." Tyla raced to the guild hall. "HEY EVERYONE! LOTUS LEARNED HOW TO USE MAGIC!" She screamed.

"Magic? I don't recall her being able to use that." Monika, the memory-make user, stated. "The-"

"Yada, yada, yada, calculation over." Tyla rolled her eyes.

"Congrats Lotus." Artie, the pict magic user, smiled.

"Ok, we're done." Tyla grabbed Lotus by the arm and led her to the sparring grounds. She opened a new ring and the two stepped in. "Are you sure about this? You can turn back if you wanna?"

"This was your idea." Lotus rolled her eyes.

"I take that as a yes." Tyla requiped to her Destructa armor, one of her most terrifying armors that was said to be able to smash a plateau into a canyon. Even though Lotus was still weak, Tyla wanted to try to make her frightened like hell.

"Can I try something?" Lotus asked.

"Sure." Tyla changed the battle axe to the size of her palm.

"I'm gonna try something!" Lotus held out her hands. The elastics of the ring started to bend.

"This is cool!" Lotus gushed.

"Are you ready to go now?" Tyla asked.

"Go easy on me please?" Lotus asked.

"Did you have to ask?" Tyla enlarged her battle axe and stood in ready position. Lotus bent the grounds of the ring, sinking Tyla in. With the Destructa armor that heavy, she quickly requiped to her Ninja armor, a tight sexy armor with straps linking the boots with the booty shorts with the crop top and the choker and the gloves. She jumped out of the ring and leapt onto the elastics of the ring

"Wow, how did you do get so much power so fast?" Tyla said in amazement. "But still…" She drew beautiful delicate butterfly knives. They sparred for quite some time. Tyla was amazed how an amateur like Lotus was able to gain so much power, for a beginner. Lotus's bar maid friend, Cosma came into the large training room.

"Tyla? You have someone who wants to see you." She stated.

"Oh really?" She turned around as she effortlessly blocked an attack from Lotus. She saw Rogue standing by the doorway with a slight smile on his lips. "Hi Rogue." She smiled and left the ring and hugged her friend.

"Hi Tyla." He smiled back. "So you are training?"

"Yup." Tyla said proudly.

"After this round, I wanna take on the winner." Rogue stated.

"You mean you'll have to wait to take down Tyla." Cosma said.

"I accept." Tyla smirked.

"So wait, are you guys sparring now or are we still training?" Lotus interjected.

"Fight's over, kid. I'm finishing what started at the Grand Magic games." Tyla grinned evilly at Rogue.

"He didn't come here to pick a fight, you know." Cosma tried to stop them.

"She's right. We need to finish what we've started." Rogue said seriously.

"But you were crying when you were gonna hurt him at the Grand Magic games and now you wanna bloody murder him?!" Lotus yelled.

"Hey…" Tyla pointed to Lotus. "That was because we haven't seen each other for twelve years. You get that, kiddo?" Lotus nodded and exited the ring.

"Let's wager." Rogue suggested sinisterly.

"I agree." Tyla smirked.

"If I win, you'll be my servant for a week." Rogue said.

"And if I win, you'll have to say how great I am" Tyla said. Rogue and Tyla stepped into the ring. Tyla requiped into a different armor than Supernova armor; Bat armor

"I upgraded it so it has more abilities than just flying." Tyla stated and held up her sword. Rogue stood in ready position. Tyla flew towards Rogue and attacked. He dodged just in time and came up from behind. Tyla noticed this and blocked his Shadow Dragon slash. Tyla pushed his arm off her sword and released a large burst of blackness from her sword.

"Shadow dragon ROAR!" Rogue countered her attack, which gave her time to ambush him. But he was quick and turned into a shadow so her sword went right through him. Rogue dashed around, Tyla could not find a fixed point where he was. Rogue quickly tried to attack her, but was blocked by her bat wing. Rogue quickly disappeared from view again, so Tyla decided to follow him using her own technique; dark flight technique. Her speed was just as fast as Rogue's. Rogue noticed Tyla chasing him. He flung shadows from his arm, which Tyla dispelled.

"They're so good." Lotus said in awe.

"This is a fight between professional wizards, not a ballet recital." Cosma replied sternly and put her sparkling purple hair behind her ear. Rogue caught Tyla off guard got close enough to give her a blow. It landed on her face. She fell backwards and lunged forward. She punched Rogue right in the stomach. She jumped right on his back, causing to fall on his front on the floor, and she sat on his arms on his back and held his legs under her arms. Cosma covered Lotus's eyes.

"Say it, Rogue." She grinned evilly.

"No." Rogue said in pain. Tyla stretched his legs farther. He yelped.

"Say it!" She yelled. Rogue sighed.

"Tyla is the greatest wizard in the entire world that not even the shadow dragon of Saber Tooth can defeat her." Rogue whimpered.

"And?" Tyla grinned.

"And I am only there to make her look better but that isn't possible because she already looks so damn good." Rogue said. Tyla blushed, but kept an evil face. She licked her finger and held it above Rogue's head.

"And?!" She demanded.

"Tyla, stop, you're behaving like a child!" Rogue retorted.

"Ugh, fine." Tyla rolled off Rogue's back. He sighed with relief.

"I never knew you became so strong." Rogue said.

"Those were twelve long years." Tyla crossed her legs and smiled sweetly. Rogue smiled back.

"You've changed quite a bit since those golden days." Rogue said.

"And you haven't." Tyla giggled. Tyla and Rogue walked out of the guild hall to Rogue's apartment. It was simple on the inside, and quite dark. "Your apartment kinda sucks, no offense." Tyla poked a small lamp.

"Don't touch everything you see." Rogue sat on his chair. Tyla looked around and then headed for the door.

"I'll see you soon. And tell Frosch I said hi." Tyla waved and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sting, Lector, Rogue and Frosch were walking back to the guild hall after a job.

"That was totally awesome, Sting. That weak guild could not stand a chance against you!" Lector gushed.

"Thanks little buddy." Sting grinned.

"I think so too." Frosch said with a smile as always. Rogue smiled and walked silently. Sting and Lector went to the guild hall, Rogue and Frosch went out for a walk. They noticed Tyla standing under a tree with her pink Heart Kreuz bag on her right shoulder waiting. They walked over to her. She saw them and waved.

"Hi you guys. What are you doing here?" Tyla asked when they reached her.

"We just finished a job." Rogue replied.

"Oh really? What was it?" She asked.

"Defeating a dark guild. It was weak anyway." Rogue smiled.

"Nice." Tyla grinned.

"So what are you doing here?" Frosch asked.

"I'm waiting for Venus and Annalisa. We're going on an S-class job." Tyla replied. "There's a vicious beast named the Meurtre Sanglant that's roaming around the east right now. And we're gonna take it down!" Tyla bared her fists and grinned.

"Nice. Good luck on your job." Rogue said.

"I don't need luck. I have skill and power." Tyla said proudly. "But after I come back, I can show you the new theme park they have in our town." She linked her arm around Rogue's and pointed to the town's direction.

"I want to go too." Frosch said cheerfully.

"HEY TYLA! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA STOP SLACKING OFF AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Venus shouted and waved from afar.

"WAIT UP!" Tyla shouted. She picked up Frosch and pulled Rogue and Frosch into a tight hug. "Bye, I'll miss you guys." She put Frosch down and ran off, but not without coming back to give Rogue a kiss on the cheek. She ran off with a smile and disappeared into the horizon with her teammates. Rogue blushed and touched the spot where she kissed him. What prompted her to give him a kiss? He just smiled and shrugged it off. He walked away.

After a long train ride of Annalisa puking and Sapphire trying to calm her, came a long trek to the client's village.

"Walking in meadows are just absolutely delightful." Venus inhaled the air. It was fresh even though the skies were grey.

"Only because Annalisa would pass out if she rode the train even more." Tyla muttered.

"Excuse me!" Annalisa rolled her eyes.

"Asking me to do everything isn't pleasant at all." Sapphire scoffed.

"We're not asking you to do anything here!" Tyla retorted. They reached the client's village, but it has already been torn to shreds as smoke clouded the sky. No one would have survived.

"Oh dear." Venus covered her mouth and cried.

"Don't lose hope yet. Look for any survivors and see if they've seen anything." Tyla commanded. They went their separate ways and started digging the rubble. Annalisa found a little boy around age ten struggling to get out from under a broken piece of wood. Annalisa lifted the piece of wood and rushed to the boy's aid.

"Are you alright?" Annalisa offered him some water from her water bottle. The boy lifted his head up.

"Thank you." He drank the water in one big gulp, then realized what he'd done. "Aren't you gonna need it?"

"It's ok, I don't get thirsty too easily." She smiled kindly and lifted the boy in her arms. "Guys! I found a survivor!" She shouted. Tyla and Venus came to her side. Tyla kneeled by him.

"What happened here?" she asked sternly.

"The Meurtre Sanglant." He replied.

"What's your name, little boy?" Venus asked.

"Andy Überlebende." He replied.

"Andy Überlebende, why have I…wait…" Tyla pulled out the job request from her bag. "You posted this?"

"Yes." He said with a smile. "I knew you'd come."

"We'll get that monster." Annalisa growled. "But first, you need medical attention." She reached into her bag and pulled out a few bandages and tied it around Andy's injured ankles. "It's not great but it's the best I can do. When we finish the job, we'll take you to the guild hall and get you helped." She went to his ear and whispered. "But you really remind me of someone I used to know."

"Do you know where the monster went?" Tyla asked. They suddenly heard a roaring sound behind them. They turned around to see the most horrifying monster with large horns, bloodshot eyes, millions of rows of dagger-like teeth, red scales and blood-stained claws on its dirty fingers and toes.

"It's there! That's it!" Andy screamed in fear.

"We'll protect you. You stay back." Annalisa said. Tyla requiped to her Hell's Core armor, an armor that slayed countless devils and has the power of fire and poison.

"Hell's Core, BLAZING DEMON HEART! She released a large burst of fire and poison from her sword at Meurtre Sanglant.

"Plant magic, exploding seed bomb!" Venus aimed seed bombs at the monster.

"Water dragon. ROAR!" Annalisa attacked the monster. They all stopped to see if the monster was defeated.

"Did we pull it off?" Venus asked.

"No, it's just getting warmed up." Tyla said. When the smoke cleared, they were all shocked. Their attacks had no affect on it.

"Looks like we have to attack with full force." Annalisa stated. She looked back at a scared Andy. "You try to run out of here as fast as you can. Just try." Annalisa said to him. He nodded and grabbed a stick to help him walk.

"Plant magic, vine bonds!" plants shot from the ground and tied the monster up tightly. It roared as it tried to set free.

"Hell's Core, exploding flames!" Tyla jumped at the monster and sliced its face with fire. Annalisa switched to her dual element mode; Ice Water dragon mode. The ice she gained from an old ice dragon slayer friend Iris.

"Ice water dragon, ROAR!" She attacked the monster. It froze on the spot, but broke free. They kept landing attacks on the monster but they all had no affect.

"This thing is invulnerable." Venus panted. Annalisa exited Ice Water mode.

"We cannot give up." she said.

"Go get 'em!" Tyla requiped to her Serpentinos Python and swung her chain at the monster's face. Venus bound the monster as hard as she could while Annalisa tried landing attacks at the stomach. The Meurtre Sanglant broke free from Venus's binds, flicked Annalisa away and grabbed Tyla. She tried to break free from the monster's tight grip by attacking the hand with the spear but was unsuccessful. The monster slammed Tyla onto the ground like she was some bouncy ball. It attacked her over and over until it picked her ripped up body and threw her away like she was a baseball.

"Tyla!" Venus screamed. Annalisa started to rage. Her eyes became a complete blue glow and she stood up and held her hand to the sky.

"Dragon slayer secret art. Roaring waves, sea storm!" The sky turned to a dark grey and it spiraled around the monster. It rained dagger-like raindrops at the monster while sea water rose from the ground and turned into violent roaring waves. The waves spiraled and turned into a giant maelstrom. The wind blew hard, sending raindrops everywhere. Venus held onto a frightened Andy and comforted him while struggling to stand on the branches she created. The Meutre Sanglant tried to fight back and struggled to swim. It was swallowed by the water and was never seen again. Annalisa's eyes turned back to normal as she fell to the ground, and fainted. Venus was completely shocked. Annalisa had never been this powerful before. She put little Andy down and rushed to her friend's aid.

"Anna, are you ok?" She nudged the water dragon slayer.

"I'm fine." She groaned and struggled to get up and looked at a totally wet Venus. She looked at her friend with a smile, then passed out. The Meurtre Sanglant was gone, but millions of little babies appeared in its place. Venus battled the minions, but her magic power was almost gone. A little one attacked her and she fell to the ground. Another one scratched the skin on her left arm out. They kept attacking her, so she decided to cast the ultimate spell. She put her hands to the ground.

"Plant magic, rose garden!" She screamed. The little ones froze as the ground rumbled. Millions of rose thorns sprout out from the ground, covering the landscape and stabbing the little ones. They reached high in the sky as more and more thorns arose. Some more little ones tried to attack but were either stabbed or whipped. Finally, they were all dead. The ruins now became a giant rose garden. Venus smiled collapsed. Andy rushed to her side.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, but I don't have much time left." She replied. "Now listen, Andy. Look in my bag and you'll find my phone. It's green with flowers and the password is _flytrapplanet._ Look through my contacts and you will find _Winged Python Home._ Call them they'll know what to do." She instructed before passing out. Andy looked through her bag and found her phone. He called _Winged Python Home._

* * *

Rogue was in his bed with Frosch by his side. He couldn't sleep. He wanted to see Tyla again. That kiss felt so nice and soothing and strange at the same time. He heard a knock on his door. Frosch was woken up by the knock and he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Could it be Tyla?" Rogue put on his cloak and opened the door to see. It was Naoya. "Hi. It's the middle of the night right now." Rogue said. Naoya looked sad.

"I have some…bad news." He said sadly. Rogue grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

"What's wrong! What happened! Is this about Tyla!" Rogue screamed.

"Shut up, neighbor!" The neighbor said. Naoya shoved Rogue off.

"Enough!" He shouted. He sighed solemnly. "Yes, this is about Tyla. She…" Naoya wiped his eyes and fought back tears. "She came back from the job…but not in one piece." Naoya looked down at the ground. Rogue was shocked and immobilized.

"What happened?" Frosch asked.

"Tyla is…in a coma." Naoya covered his eyes and sobbed. Rogue could feel hot tears coming from his eyes.

"Well tell me where she is now!" Rogue shouted.

"Hospital…" Naoya replied but Rogue had already zoomed off. Rogue had to see her.


	11. The Tragedy and Comedy

**Eesh, I am really sorry this came in so late. But I suck at updating these days. I'm getting more and more busy and I really hate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to review.**

* * *

Rogue arrived at Hibiscus hospital and found a receptionist. He thumped his fists at her desk.

"Where is Tyla Selene?!" He yelled in her face.

"She is in room 1749 but you are not allowed to see her." The receptionist replied calmly.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to see her I have too!" He roared.

"Sir, there is no need for you to go berserk." She said.

"I have to see her! She's my best friend and she's like a sister to me! I have to!"

"Sir!" The receptionist stood up.

"It's ok ma'am, he's with me." Venus came up from solemnly. Her face was bandaged and bruised.

"Sorry." The receptionist sat back down. Rogue ran to Venus and grabbed her by the shirt.

"What happened out there!" Rogue yelled. Frosch arrived at the hospital just then and tried to calm Rogue down by pulling weakly on his leg.

"Well…" Venus started.

"WERE YOU JUST THAT IRRESPONSIBLE AS TO JUST LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN?!" Rogue screamed.

"Stop making this harder than it already is!" Venus cried and flung his arms off of her shirt. Rogue cried and wiped his tears away.

"Do not think you are the only person here who cares about Tyla." Rogue growled and stormed off to room 1749. Venus pointed her middle finger at him and walked solemnly behind him. Rogue slammed open the door of room 1749. Tyla was on the bed with pipes of blood from blood donors flowing into her body and a bipap mask over her mouth. Her face was almost half ripped off and heavily bandaged. Rogue sat in a chair beside her bed and held her hands. They were a lot colder than usual. The heart monitor machine beeped slowly and steadily as Rogue stared at the immobile Tyla. The girl that was so lively, bold and daring, now almost dead. Frosch sat on the bed and wiped his tears. Venus, Annalisa and Naoya entered slowly and quietly from the door. Rogue sobbed hard into her stiff hand. Tyla's guild mates saw how hard this was on Rogue and comforted him.

"I have nothing to say, but we know how you feel." Naoya said.

"I wish there was something we could do." Venus sobbed.

"I hate life." Annalisa put her face in her hands and cried.

"Tyla…" Frosch sobbed. The doctor came in to see them crying on Tyla's bed.

"Perhaps you would like to know what's going on?" He said calmly.

"Well then what is it, doc?" Rogue said menacingly.

"She's suffered a serious head injury and lost an excessive amount of blood. We're lucky if she even wakes up." He said sadly.

"Don't you dare say that!" Rogue got up. "She will wake up! She will!" Rogue held up his fist, but was immobilized by Naoya's magic.

"Enough!" Naoya put his staff down and Rogue fell to the floor, out of his spell. Rogue sat back in his chair. The doctor kept rambling on about Tyla's mental problems, but Rogue wasn't listening. He sat in the chair and stared at Tyla.

"You'll be alright." He said with a slight smile. Every day, Rogue would come to the hospital and talk to Tyla. He would put red roses in a vase on the side of the bed or play her favourite songs on the radio.

"You're crazy if you think she's gonna wake up by you talking to her." Sting said in the hospital room with Rogue one day.

"Yeah, no kidding." Lector joined.

"She _can_ hear me, I know it." Rogue whispered.

"I think so too." Frosch said with a smile.

"Ok." Sting shrugged and left with Lector following.

"It's been weeks, Tyla. Don't you think it's time to wake up?" Rogue whispered. Tyla remained silent. "You're making it so hard on all of us. You would not believe what's going on at the guild. They're all talking about you and when you're gonna wake up. They want you back. Frosch wants you back. I want you back. Just come back." Rogue pleaded. He sighed and held her hand. "I know that's probably not possible at the moment so I'm just gonna stop begging. Remember at the Grand Magic games when you got your guild in second place but passed out? I waited for you for hours but I knew you were gonna be ok. You always have been. Ever since the beginning. You always cared about me even when I was just being a lousy snot-nosed punk. I have faith that you will wake up and everything will be alright." Rogue put his head on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Rogue and Frosch rushed to the hospital to see Tyla. They received word that Tyla woke up. Sting, Lector and little Luna tagged along too. They rushed to room 1749 where the doctor just left the room. Rogue grabbed him by his white coat.

"How is she!" Rogue demanded. Sting and Luna grabbed him by the arms and held him back from committing any further damage. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry to inform you but…your friend has amnesia." He said. Rogue stood immobilized. Tyla has amnesia? That couldn't be possible. Rogue pushed passed the doctor and opened the door. Tyla was staring out the window at the clear blue sky. She remembers being attacked but by what? And why was she attacked? She turned around to see Rogue. His face glistened with tears. Those tears beat a strange sensation in her heart, but not enough for her to remember.

"Who are you?" She asked. Rogue cried. Luna pushed passed him and threw her arms around Tyla.

"Big sister! You're alright!" She sobbed. Tyla pushed her off.

"Big sister? I don't remember having a little sister." She stated. Luna turned around and cried harder. Rogue sat down beside her.

"Well do you even remember anything?" Rogue asked. Tyla thought for a moment. She shook her head.

"I don't even know who I am." She started to cry. Rogue held her hand. It was shivering with fear.

"Let me sum it up for you. I'm Rogue Cheney and we've known each other since we were kids. Your name is Tyla Selene and you are the most powerful wizard in Winged Python, your guild." Rogue said.

"You know more about than I do." Tyla smiled with tears in her eyes. Rogue blushed. "Tell me more about me."

"Well, you're reckless, brave, bold, daring, you love red roses, you love the colour pink, you love eating chocolate, you love to fight, and party, you love to watch romantic cheesy movies, you love to win games, and you're also very loyal to your friends." Rogue rambled on about all the things that she loved. Tyla couldn't remember anything, but she could tell that this guy always made her smile. Frosch climbed onto the bed.

"Who's this?" Tyla asked.

"This is Frosch. He's a cat. You'd know him if you didn't have amnesia." Rogue replied.

"Ribbit." Frosch said.

"He's so cute." Tyla giggled. Sting, Lector and Luna watched them talk and laugh.

"I'm sad. Big sister doesn't remember me." Luna sobbed.

"Have faith, Luna. Rogue always did." Sting said with a smile.

"I can use magic?" Tyla asked Rogue with surprise.

"Yeah. You can requip into different armor and you're really good at swordsmanship." Rogue replied. Tyla looked at her bandaged hands.

"But, I don't know how to do it." She said sadly.

"You'll pull through. Before you lost your memory, you'd go on the most dangerous quests just for fun, and money. So you'd actually be pretty rich if you didn't spend it all on bikini tops and porn novels." Rogue laughed.

"I read porn?" Tyla looked disgusted.

"Please don't change." Rogue put his forehead to her hand. Tyla blushed profusely and smiled. Days later, Tyla decided to leave the hospital to try and find out more about herself. Rogue and Frosch lead her to the dormitory. The moment Tyla stepped out of the hospital doors, she was scared. There were so many people crowding around and the skies were grey. Tyla held Rogue's arm and shuddered.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Rogue said.

"But I want to." Tyla said shyly. Rogue sighed, but led the way. People were bustling about the city, just another ordinary day. It was so loud, and crowded that made Tyla feel a bit scared. They arrived at Python Valley, the girls' dormitory. They stood by the entrance, looking up at the Python Valley sign. Monika, Venus and Annalisa noticed her and ran to her with their arms wide.

"TYLA!" They shouted together. Tyla was scared. Who were these people and why did they know her. Rogue stood up to her defense.

"You guys, she has amnesia. Be careful, she doesn't know any of you!" Rogue said sternly. That instantly stopped them and turned to look at he frightened pinkette hiding behind Rogue.

"Well why is she here? Shouldn't she be at the hospital _recovering_?" Annalisa said.

"She wants to know more about herself." Rogue replied. Tyla held onto Rogue's arm tightly.

"I don't believe men like you are allowed in the girls' dormitory." Monika stated. "Should we give her the tour?"

"No. Can I go with Rogue?" Tyla asked shyly. The girls looked at each other, then nodded.

"Just don't go anywhere except for Tyla's room." Venus growled at Rogue. They led her up to Tyla's room. As the girls left, Rogue got the key and opened the door. Little Fluffy came running to Tyla who instantly cowered.

"What is this?" Tyla squealed.

"It's your dog, Fluffy. It's ok, she's actually scared of making you mad." Rogue replied. Tyla, without letting go of Rogue's arm, bent down to pat the dog. Her fur was so fluffy Tyla understood why her name was Fluffy. Tyla smiled, but her eyes still showed fear. Fluffy licked Tyla's hand, making her giggle. Tyla stood up and looked around. The room was unfamiliar but she liked the way it looked. She could imagine herself living here. There was a row of shelves with all these souvenirs from different places and trophies. She looked around to see another shelf with five pictures. She picked up one. It had a small pink-haired girl with a purple bandanna and a cheery face with her arm around a black-haired boy with a stiff face.

"Who are these two people?" She asked.

"That's you and me, from when we were kids." Rogue replied. Tyla looked at the picture. It gave her a strange sense of nostalgia, but not enough for her to remember. She put the picture back on the shelf. Next to it, was the picture she took in Crocus on their day off. She, Rogue and Frosch were wearing leis and had happy faces.

"When was that taken?" She asked.

"Few months. It was in Crocus at the Grand Magic games." Rogue replied. "We'd just been reunited after twelve years."

"Why were we apart?" Tyla asked.

"Uh…it's complicated." Rogue looked down at the ground. Tyla looked back at the shelf and saw the same little bandanna girl only with a different boy with blue spiky hair and a smile.

"Now who is that?" Tyla asked.

"Your other friend Naoya." Rogue replied. Tyla nodded and moved on to the next picture. It showed two of the girls who tried to welcome her earlier and her standing in the center. They all looked so proud of themselves.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Your team. I told you that you liked to go on dangerous quests." Rogue said. Tyla looked at the picture.

"I wish I were that same girl." Tyla said sadly. "I wish I could go on these quests and not feel afraid. I wish I could remember being her." Rogue grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"You _are_ her. I have faith that you'll come back, I know it." Rogue looked into her eyes. They were full of fear but they were still her eyes.

"I think so too." Frosch said.

"You guys believe in me so much." Tyla said tearfully.

"That's what brothers are for." Rogue smiled.

"Brothers?" Tyla looked at him with confusion.

"I forgot. We always called each other brother and sister because we were so close." Rogue put an arm around her. Tyla blushed and felt nostalgic, but it was still not enough for her to remember everything. The next picture was a group of people together by a bar with smiles on their faces. Tyla was with them.

"And they are?" Tyla pointed to the picture.

"Your guild mates. You founded this guild." Rogue replied. "You having amnesia was actually kinda hard on them." Tyla sighed. She looked around the room. The was covered in Taylor Swift posters and there was a guitar and an art stand in the corner. She found a large pink notebook on her desk covered in blade stickers and polaroid pictures. She opened the notebook and was amazed. Inside were tons of beautiful drawings of her, her friends, and Sting and Rogue.

"Rogue, do you know who drew these?" She showed Rogue the notebook.

"No, but they have your signature on the bottom of each page so I think _you_ drew those." Rogue said. "And they're so good." He grabbed the notebook and flipped through them. On the last page was an unfinished drawing of him, Frosch and Tyla. He looked back at her and saw her wandering around the room, completely unknowing about her own self. A tiny tear fell down Rogue's eyes, but he quickly wiped it away. Tyla looked at her desk. It was messy and full of glitter pens and stuff. She opened her closet but it was almost empty except for a few fancy and revealing party dresses. She looked in the kitchen, everywhere was decorated with stickers of different types of armor and weapons. She opened the fridge to see and bunch of chocolate and frozen meat. She wandered her way back to Rogue.

"I feel weird." She stated.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"I feel nostalgic, but I just can't remember anything." Tyla replied. Rogue sighed.

"It'll be ok." Rogue smiled. He looked at the clock, it was nine pm. He didn't realize how long it took for her to get to know herself. "Anyway, the hospital said you don't have to go back there anymore, so you can stay here."

"Yeah, ok." Tyla looked down at the floor. Rogue turned to the door.

"So, I'll just go-"

"No wait, please stay." Tyla interrupted. "I…I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone." Rogue said. "You have Fluffy."

"But, I want you. I'm scared." She replied. Rogue sighed with a smile.

"Ok. But do you want me to go to my place and get a sleeping bag or something?" Rogue asked. Tyla shook her head. Rogue understood what she was implying.

"But like, I wanna stay awake for a while." She said.

"Ok. Your laptop is right there." He pointed to her desk. She grabbed it and sat on the pink couch. She opened it.

"What's my password?" She asked.

"Bladeprincess17." Rogue replied and sat down beside her.

"How do you know it?" She said suspiciously.

"I told you we were very close." Rogue replied with a smile. She typed in her password and was shocked to see that her background was a picture of her in a cat costume that revealed her cleavage and ass cheeks way too much.

"Ok, I did not see that coming." Tyla covered Rogue's eyes, as he was getting a little perverted. She looked around on her computer. She found movies and tons of social media accounts. She looked on her Snap Chat and saw lot's of photos of her and Rogue together.

"Oh yeah, I have motion sickness and you took a photo of me sleeping on you." Rogue said, embarrassed.

"Aw, it's cute." Tyla giggled. She looked around more.

"Oh look, those are some episodes of _Friends_ you downloaded _._ " Rogue pointed. Tyla clicked on the first episode and they began to watch. As they watched, the two of them couldn't contain their laugher at every episode.

"Every single time." Rogue wiped his eyes.

"What?" Tyla looked at him.

"Every time you watch _Friends_ you'd laugh." Rogue replied.

"Oh." Tyla grabbed some tissues and wiped her eyes, she'd laughed too hard. Tyla went to the bathroom to take a shower. She took off her t-shirt and jeans and opened the shower curtain. "How do you use this thing?" She shouted.

"You just pull the lever out. Turn left, it's hot water. Turn right, it's cold water." Rogue replied. Tyla was frightened. She pulled turned on the shower and carefully stepped in. She looked at three bottles she had on the side of the tub.

"Rogue, what are these?" She shouted.

"What are what?" He asked.

"Can you come in please?" She asked timidly. Rogue opened the door and realized she hadn't locked it. Tyla sat in the tub, not bothering to cover herself up and showed Rogue the three bottles.

"Shampoo, conditioner and body wash." Rogue replied.

"How do you use those? Can you do it for me?" She asked.

"I'm not your dad, you know." Rogue stated, but sighed with a smile and did it anyway. Tyla turned around so that her back faced him.

"I don't know my dad." Tyla said as Rogue sat down on the bathroom floor and rubbed shampoo on her pink hair.

"Well, you barely knew him anyway." Rogue stated. Tyla paused for a moment.

"Can you please tell me the story about us?" Tyla asked.

"Sure." Rogue grabbed the shower head and rinsed her hair. "One day, when you were five and I was seven, you fell down a hill after your parents died and that's when we met. Back then, my name was Ryos. It was hard for you get used to calling me Rogue after twelve years. Well, back then, you gave me and Frosch a place to call home. You, me, Frosch and your sister Luna lived with your old aunt Zuri. We became super close friends. Every day, we hung out, played, and when nights were cold and the fire was completely burned out, we'd all huddle together in one bed trying to keep warm. We were so close. That's why we called each other brother and sister. Then you took me to your school. There, you were always bullied and stuff. But when I came along, you didn't care about yourself and you would always defend me, even though I'm a shadow dragon slayer and I can defend myself. Then one day, I used my magic to defend you. You were so in awe that you didn't care about getting expelled. We were expelled after that and we were homeschooled. But then, I realized your true interests. You looked up to Fairy Tail and I looked up to Phantom Lord, two enemy guilds. I wanted to join Phantom Lord so much that I had to make a choice. With your personality, you would have taken everything personal. I didn't want to hurt your feelings and danger our relationship. So…" Rogue couldn't continue, but just silently applied conditioner to her long pink hair.

"It's ok, understandable." Tyla said silently. "When I get my memory back, I'm sure you don't have to say more of that again."

"It's ok. Anyway, after twelve years, we met in the arena of the Grand Magic games. We were supposed to fight each other for our guilds."

"Hold on, what guild are you in?" Tyla asked.

"Saber Tooth. We're on good terms now and are actually allies. Anyway, back then our guilds were rivals. We were forced to fight. But you know, I haven't seen you in so long and I really wanted to get to know the new you more and that was not the way I wanted us to reunite. The battle ended up a draw. My previous master was not happy at all."

"Who was he?"

"Jiemma. Right now, master is Sting."

"Who's Sting?"

"The blonde guy. You've seen him right?"

"He was in the hospital room yeah." Tyla looked at her shampoo covered hands. Rogue rinsed her hair.

"Anyway, I'll tell you the rest later. You can do body wash yourself." Rogue stood up to leave.

"What? Can you do it for me?" Tyla turned around and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I'm not gonna, after the last time." Rogue replied.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well…ugh this is so embarrassing." Rogue slapped his forehead. "Well, you were in a brawl with a few guys and Frosch had gone missing, so I ran to you and grabbed you by the straps of your bikini top, or what I thought they were…"

"Oh wow." Tyla laughed.

"Anyway, I'll just go to my place and get my stuff. I'll be back fast, I promise." Rogue said.

"Ok." Tyla looked away as he left and close the bathroom door. Tyla felt insecure about being alone in the bathroom. She knew that Rogue said he was gonna come back but the time spent alone made her feel unprotected. She stood under the shower head. She shivered even though the water was quite warm. She decided to turn off the shower and dry herself. She looked at her pajamas, she could not believe she wore those. It was basically a bra with floral prints and matching booty shorts. She put them on and brushed her teeth. Rogue was right about being fast she heard a knock on her door.

"I'm back." He said.

"Ok." She muffled through the bubbles in her mouth. After she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw someone in that mirror. A voice in her head was screaming her name and another voice sounded like a monster. Voices in her head were screaming out. They sounded so familiar. Tyla's eyes gaped and she heard her own voice in her head.

 _"I am Tyla Selene. I am the knight. I am the Queen of the Serpents. I am Tyla Selene."_ The voice repeated confidently. Tyla's eyes gaped wider when she saw her own reflection move on its own. It crossed its arms and grinned at her.

 _"Remember who you are. Snap back to reality."_ It leaned on the sink on the other side and stared into her eyes. _"You are someone…"_ The girl behind the mirror disappeared and instead in the mirror, showed flashbacks of her brawling, fighting, requiping and holding wallets in her hands with an evil grin.

"Stop! Get out of my head! Stop it!" She screamed and punched the mirror, which shattered into a million pieces. Rogue burst into the room to find her screaming and crying while holding her head. The sink and the floor was covered in mirror shards and her skin had tiny little cuts. Rogue rushed to her side just as a bunch of girls were knocking on her door.

"Tyla! What's wrong!" Venus yelled.

"You're having us worried!" Annalisa said.

"Big sister!" Luna screamed and pounded on the door.

"Get back!" Tyla screamed menacingly. Rogue backed away.

"Big sister?" Luna continue to pound on the door.

"Get away from my front door! Now! I don't want to see anyone…except Rogue. I don't even wanna look at myself!" Tyla picked up a mirror shard and threw it at the front door. The others knew what this meant and left. Rogue patted her back as she cried against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"Who am I? Who are all these people? What is going on?" She screamed. Rogue tried to calm her down. He knew the trick, stroke her hair and kiss her cheek. He did just that which made Tyla stop crying. Rogue looked at her and sighed.

"I guess you're just tired. Maybe you should go to sleep." He said.

"Ok…" Tyla whispered. Rogue helped her up, but her legs wobbled as if she forgot how to walk. She wobbled her way around the glass shards. Rogue could see fear in her eyes, fear of herself, where she was, and who were her valued ones. But she held onto Rogue for dear life. They lay down on her bed. Tyla was shivering, so Rogue put his arms around her. She blushed and smiled, then fell asleep. Rogue always knew when she was asleep. She would sigh with a smile and hold onto the pillow. He had faith that she would come back.


	12. Party All Night

Tyla woke up to see Rogue wrapped around her like a protective shell. Tyla smiled and snuggled up to him. The dormitory room was no longer her home, Rogue was. Her old friends were no longer close to her, Rogue was. The guild hall where she once called a haven was no longer a haven, Rogue was. The little dog that made her happy all the time was no longer her happiness, Rogue was.

* * *

Rogue made pancakes in her kitchen while Tyla sat on her bed and stared at the wall.

"You know, you might as well be more appreciative. I don't usually make your favourite breakfast for you." Rogue joked. Tyla mumbled something under her breath. Rogue put the pancakes on the table and noticed Tyla staring at a spot on the wall. He sat beside her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Tyla pointed to a white spot on the wall, whiter than the rest.

"Was that always there?" She asked. Rogue went to investigate. He put his hand on the spot, but it instantly broke through. He freaked out.

"I'm so sorry I did not mean to break that." He apologized. He looked back at it. "I think you punched that part when you were pissed off at something."

"Ok." She said. Rogue realized she'd been saying 'ok' a lot. He had a feeling that she was still confused about herself.

"Anyway…" Rogue led Tyla to her tiny dining table. "Pancakes with chocolate sauce, your favourite since you were five."

"Wow, you really remember these things." Tyla blushed and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rogue smiled as Tyla poked her fork into the pancakes. She put a little piece into her mouth. She chewed for a bit then swallowed. "So…?" Rogue looked at her anxiously.

"They are so good!" Tyla grinned.

"Really? Well in our younger days, you'd make these for me all the time. I don't think I'm as good as you." Rogue smiled as Tyla ate all the pancakes in one giant gulp. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Someday you gotta teach me how to do this." she said.

"Well, you were the one who taught me." Rogue said with a smile. Tyla looked down at her lap. After a while, she decided to get changed. Since most of her clothes were in her magic zone, she could only wear what she could find in her closet. She got changed in the bathroom with Rogue standing outside, in case the incident last night didn't happen again. She opened the bathroom door.

"Um, Rogue? I think these are too small for me." She said worriedly. Rogue turned around. She wore a shirt with a Fairy Tail sign on it that showed her belly because it was small and tight shorts that didn't seem to fit. She wore black sandals with small heels and tied her hair into a half-ponytail, an uncommon sight.

"You actually look younger." Rogue stated.

"Ugh, like you know much about fashion." Tyla rolled her eyes, she seemed to have her old personality whenever she's around Rogue. "And what's with this logo?" She pointed to the Fairy Tail sign on her t-shirt.

"That's Fairy Tail, your old favourite guild." Rogue replied.

"Kind of an odd name." She stated. Rogue paused.

"By the way, your old friends really want to meet you tonight. Are you ok with that?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know… I'm just kinda scared." Tyla scratched the back of her head. "I don't really even know them…"

"It's ok. Let's just go outside for a walk." Rogue suggested.

"Ok." Tyla said. They walked out the door and down the hallway. Just then, Venus and Annalisa met Rogue and Tyla.

"Tyla! You look so different, like you're a little kid again!" Venus giggled and poked her cheek. Tyla shied away and held onto Rogue's arm. Annalisa grabbed Venus's arm.

"Now, now Venus. Do not poke fun at a girl who doesn't know you." Annalisa stated.

"But she _does_ know me!" Venus shot back.

"I'm sorry I'm making it harsh on you." Tyla started to tear up. Venus and Annalisa gaped.

"I'm sorry but we really should be going." Rogue stated as they walked by. Annalisa sighed.

"So about that song…" Venus grinned evilly as they walked to the basement in the girls' dormitory, where Python Royalty rehearsed. Rogue looked at Tyla who was clinging onto his arm. Her face was paler than usual. Perhaps she needed some sunlight. It was a beautiful day and the city was bustling with people. Tyla shied away and clung onto Rogue's arm harder. He just smiled and let her hold it. They walked through the city. Tyla looked around at everything, it gave her a feeling of nostalgia and warmth, but not enough for her to remember.

"Pretty lady want a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady?" A man showed her a gold necklace.

"Wow, they're so beautiful." Tyla said, but continued to walk with Rogue.

"Weapons for sale! Beautiful high quality weapons for sale! Weapons for sale!" Another man said, standing at a stand with tons of swords, spears, battle axes and other weapons.

"They look so good." Tyla stopped to look at them.

"You know, you used to be really good at using them." Rogue stated. "That's why…" A group of men spotted Tyla and freaked out. They ran away like dogs from an animal catcher.

"I see." Tyla muttered. Whilst they wandered around town, they ran into Sting, Yukino, Lector and Frosch.

"Hi guys." Rogue said solemnly. The others glared at him. Sting grabbed him by the cloak.

"Where the hell were you, Rogue? You had us worried sick!" Sting yelled.

"Get off of him!" Tyla palmed him right in the face. Sting fell back.

"Tyla, don't get too violent." Yukino exclaimed.

"I think so too." Frosch said.

"It's ok, I was going a little overboard." Sting said and rubbed his face. He opened his eyes to see Tyla on the floor crying and screaming. "What's the matter with you now?" He asked. Rogue and Frosch rushed to her side.

"It's that voice. I can never get her out of my head!" She screamed.

"Tyla! Snap back to reality!" Rogue snapped his fingers in front of her face. His voice sounded like it was from a distant planet. All she could see was darkness, she couldn't even feel the ground beneath her.

 _"Crush him, crush Sting. I've always wanted to do it."_ The voice said.

"Who are you? Get out of my head!" Tyla screamed.

 _"He's so annoying! I wish I could slice his head off."_ The voice grumbled in annoyance.

"I said get out of my head!" Tyla slashed her surroundings, but couldn't feel anything.

 _"Excuse me? Who am I?_ Who _am I?! I am you, of course. I am Tyla Selene, the queen of the serpents. I could destroy the world if I could."_ A figure in the form of Tyla but covered by shadows stood in front of the real Tyla. Dream Tyla extended her hand. Real Tyla swatted it away.

"Stay away from me!" Real Tyla yelled.

 _"Stay away? Don't make me laugh, I am you. I can't leave you unless you leave this world."_ Dream Tyla extended her hand _"Join me. You could remember anything, even your precious Rogue."_ Dream Tyla smirked. She appeared out of the shadows. Real Tyla gasped. Dream Tyla had scars and tattoos all over her and her hair was cut short. She had slit her mouth to fake a smile.

"What happened to your face?" Real Tyla asked.

 _"I am your future. I suffered the same fate as you. I didn't take her hand and I ended up like this. I slit my mouth to fake a smile just for my loved ones! And they still perished because they had faith that I would return to them. Join me, and you will never have to slit your mouth. And you don't even need your so called 'friends'. Join me and we will rule the world together. You don't even need Rogue or that pathetic guild. "_ Dream Tyla extended her hand. Real Tyla hesitantly reached out.

"TYLA!" Rogue shook her hard. Tyla woke up from her hallucination and found herself on the pavement with Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Lector and Frosch surrounding her. Rogue had his arm on her back, supporting her. She rubbed her forehead.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well you kept screaming about someone getting out of your head and then you talked to Rogue like he was some kind of monster." Lector replied.

"Your eyes were glowing pink too. I think you got possessed." Rogue said, helping her up.

"It's fine, I bet it's just a thing." Tyla said. "It was nice meeting you though." She smiled. Sting, Yukino and Lector raised an eyebrow.

"I think so too." Frosch said, obviously clueless. Rogue and Tyla walked away with Frosch, Tyla held onto his arm and looked down at her feet.

"Hey, you ok?" Rogue asked.

"You seem sad." Frosch looked at her worriedly.

"It's nothing." Tyla replied. They wandered around the town looking at the vendors attempting to sell their products. Tyla and Frosch laughed at one particular vendor who tumbled from the tent into a barrel of figs.

"That was actually so weird!" Tyla giggled.

"I think so too." Frosch said.

"You guys are so immature." Rogue smiled. They stopped at a café. "Look, your old favourite. Starbucks." Rogue pointed to the sign.

"Ok…" Tyla looked up at the Starbucks logo. They sat at a table just outside the café under a nice shady umbrella. Tyla sipped on a chocolate milkshake, Frosch ate a cake with a frog on it while Rogue watched while had some coffee. Tyla had a weird expression on her face.

"You ok?" Rogue asked.

"It's awfully cold." Tyla winced. Rogue chuckled. The old Tyla always loved chocolate milkshakes, even when they were too cold for her to handle. After they finished, Tyla rested her chin on her hand and listened to Rogue tell his stories about their adventures.

"…and then that stupid minion just stabbed you." Rogue said, making sure that Frosch wasn't listening to the gory details about Tyla's 'death'.

"That must have been pretty hard." Tyla said.

"The hell it was." Rogue said. "This flash of light struck and then we found ourselves back on our feet."

"I felt that too." Frosch said. Tyla giggled. They looked to the west, the sun was beginning to set.

"We should go to the guild hall now." Rogue took Tyla's arm and took her away. Tyla giggled at how cute he was being. Frosch was flying be near them. They ran their way back. Just as they almost reached the guild hall, Tyla pulled her hand out of Rogue's and bent down panting.

"I'm so tired." She huffed.

"We're here." Rogue stated. Tyla looked up at the guild hall, it was quite large with the emblem on a sign hanging above the large door.

"Wow, it looks amazing." Tyla said.

"I think so too." Frosch said. Rogue put a hand on Tyla's back and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" The entire guild was there. They put up banners, balloons, and a giant sign that said 'Welcome Back, Tyla!'. Tyla shied away and held onto Rogue's arm. Naoya stepped out of the crowd.

"Look, I know you don't know us at all and you want to just leave right now, but we all know you and we want to see you smile for once. We just want to know if you really are ok. So if you want, please stay." Naoya pleaded. Tyla's grip on Rogue's arm loosened. She looked at her guild mates and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I could stay for a while." She said timidly. The guild cheered and turned the disco lights and music played. Venus, Annalisa and Rokar took the stage.

"This is for all my party folks; I'm now starting to talk like Tyla so our fellow homie can get her memory back!" Venus yelled into the microphone.

"Venus, Tyla never says 'homie'." Annalisa hissed.

"I don't give a crap, let's party now!" Rokar screamed.

 _"Party rock is in the house tonight_

 _Everybody just have a good time_

 _And we gonna make you lose your mind_

 _Everybody just have a good time!"_ Venus and Annalisa sang and jumped to the music. Rogue grabbed Tyla's hand.

"Rogue, I don't know how to dance." Tyla said shyly as he twirled her around.

"Neither do I, but loosen up will you?" Rogue smiled. Tyla blushed and smiled back.

 _"Party rock is in the house tonight_

 _Everybody just have a good time_

 _And we gonna make you lose your mind_

 _We just wanna see you…"_ Venus went on her knees and pointed at Tyla. _"Shake that!"_ Rogue attempted to shuffle but looked more like a chicken man. Tyla giggled like a little girl.

"Are you trying to look like an idiot?" Tyla laughed. Rogue tried to look insulted but couldn't contain his laughter.

"I think so too." Frosch said. Tyla picked him up and whirled him around.

"Let's make more fun of him together." Tyla turned him to face Rogue. They laughed. Rogue smiled, Tyla was slowly coming back to reality. She looked around, Monika and Luna approached her.

"Are you having fun, big sister?" Luna asked with a wide grin.

"Pretty much, you should have seen Rogue attempt to shuffle." Tyla giggled.

"As I recall, you have amnesia." Monika stated.

"Yeah I know. I might not remember you guys but I know you were really close to me. You people give me a feeling of nostalgia and happiness." Tyla smiled. Naoya sat alone with a smile spread across his face, happy that Tyla was finally starting to loosen up. Little Andy, who'd just recently joined the guild, waved at her. Lotus, with her new Air-Make magic, served drinks without having to leave the bar and relax for once. Venus had an evil grin on her face.

"This next song shall be dedicated to my teammate and master." She stated. Naoya and Annalisa turned bright red.

"Noooo, Ve-nus!" Annalisa whined.

"Come on, you know you waaaant to…" Venus pushed her off the stage. A few other boys were dragging Naoya towards Annalisa while some girls pushed Annalisa towards Naoya. Venus winked at Rokar and he played a little guitar riff.

 _"We were both young when I first saw you._

 _I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

 _I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

 _See you make your way through the crowd_

 _And say, "Hello."_

 _Little did I know..._

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

 _And I was crying on the staircase_

 _Begging you, "Please don't go."_

 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"."_ Venus sang delicately while Naoya and Annalisa slow danced.

"I didn't know that they were together." Rogue said.

"Well, when you were waiting for Tyla to wake up, they actually started to blush more around each other." Luna stated. "Venus asked Anna if she liked Naoya and she said yes." Luna looked at Tyla, who's hands were entwined. She smiled at the couple slow dancing.

"They're so cute together." She gushed.

"I must agree." Monika said.

"Really, Mon? You always said something like this was taboo." Luna looked at Monika.

"Taboo? Nonsense. If I did say that, then I surely would remember." Monika counted with her fingers. "But according to all thirty-five of my calculations, I have never said anything like that." Rogue looked at Tyla, who seemed to feel lonely. Rogue put his arm around her.

"Eh?" She blushed and looked at him. Rogue smiled at her. Tyla turned back to NaoLisa beet red and twirled her hair. Annalisa was just about as beet red dancing with Naoya.

 _"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

 _I love you, and that's all I really know._

 _I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

 _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."_ Venus sang. The crowd cheered wildly as Naoya and Annalisa let go of each other. Annalisa ran back up to the stage and took her microphone.

"And now for our homies who've seen Once Upon a Hutong before, let's park our load and Shake It Off with some Swift!" Venus screamed.

 _"'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off"_ Annalisa sang.

"What's Once Upon a Hutong?" Tyla asked as she danced.

"Your old favourite play. Maybe we should go see it sometime." Rogue replied. Tyla smiled.

 _"I never miss a beat_

 _I'm lightning on my feet_

 _And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_

 _That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_

 _I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)_

 _I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)_

 _And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_

 _That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm"_ Venus pointed randomly at the crowd.

 _"But I keep cruising_

 _Can't stop, won't stop grooving_

 _It's like I got this music_

 _In my mind_

 _Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_ Annalisa clapped her hands.

 _"'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off."_ They sang in unison. Tyla looked at a bunch of her old guild mates dancing perfect choreography and giggled. Partying was so much fun, she could see why she used to love it so much. After a few more partying songs and dancing around, Tyla was starting to get tired.

"I'm so tired." She panted. "But I love it." She said cheerily.

"The next song, my blossoming pythons, is dedicated to our dear queen who unfortunately has amnesia and her adorable _partner._ " Venus emphasized on that last word.

"Eh? Partner?!" Tyla said nervously.

"Loosen up, big sister." Luna giggled.

"Uh, ok." Tyla blushed as Rogue approached her.

"May I have this dance, beautiful?" He said playfully. Tyla put her hands around Rogue's neck and he put his hands on her waist. They swayed to the music.

 _"I've never been so caught up_

 _Still so into us_

 _I never thought I'd be here_

 _Should've turned to dust_

 _Ooh, let's be honest, baby_

 _This is so unusual_

 _Ooh, and I'm not tempted, baby_

 _Even if they're beautiful"_ Venus sang delicately. Rogue twirled Tyla around, making her giggle.

 _"I used to be cautious_

 _A little too reckless_

 _Now all my emotions_

 _Are all cause of you"_ Annalisa spun around.

 _"I ain't even think of leaving sometimes_

 _I ain't even think of letting go_

 _I ain't ever thought of going nowhere_

 _I don't even see it down the road_

 _'Cause we're collectin' moments_

 _Tattoos on my mind_

 _I ain't even think of leaving sometimes_

 _I ain't even think of letting go_

 _Not even sometimes"_ Rogue twirled Tyla back to him and held her in his arms. He could feel her smiling warmly and hugging him tightly. After the party was over, Tyla was so tired that Rogue carried her bridal-style back to the dormitory. He hesitated to go through the front door, so he turned into a shadow and went in through the balcony door. He tucked her in as if she were a little girl. He looked at the clock, it was 4:00am in the morning. Tyla managed to open her eyes and looked at Rogue pulling the blankets over her.

"Go to sleep, you'll need it." Rogue patted her head.

"What about you?" She mumbled.

"I'll be fine." Rogue smiled. Tyla smiled and fell fast asleep.

"A word?" A voice came from Tyla's door. Rogue turned around to see it was Naoya. Rogue left Tyla's room and stood in front of the door with Naoya.

"I'd like to warn you right now, I don't think you are safe for my guild." Naoya stated sternly.

"Oh? And why is that?" Rogue glared at him.

"You are a shadow dragon slayer. I've watched you getting possessed at the Grand Magic games and that makes you dangerous. It may seem that I do not have faith in my guild's strength, but I would strongly advise you to stay away from my friends. " Naoya edged closer to Rogue and glared at him in the eye. "But I know you'll never betray Tyla, and that's why I am allowing you to live."

"Allowing? Don't make me laugh." Rogue said with a look of annoyance and suspicion.

"If _she_ can, so can I. I'm guild master, I'm obviously stronger than her. We had a fight for that position and it is never to be spoken of ever again." And with that, Naoya turned around and walked away.


	13. Kraken Eye

Rogue, Tyla and a few other Winged Python members rushed to the Saber Tooth guild hall with a text from Sting

 _ **Sting Eucliffe:**_ _Rogue, get ur ass 2 the guild hall now! We have an emergency!_ He yelled at Rogue over text messages. When they arrived, they found the Saber Tooth guild hall in ruins and ashes.

"Over there." Tyla pointed to Sting who was pulling Yukino from a pile of rubble. Rogue and Venus helped her out. They kneeled by her, she was covered in blood and bruises and was panting heavily.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Annalisa asked.

"So far, no." Sting held her in his arms.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Tears flooded Tyla's eyes.

"Would you knock it off? You've done nothing!" Sting retorted.

"Who did this?" Monika asked. Minerva walked to her.

"It must be the Kraken Eye guild. A dark guild whom we've rivalled for quite some time." Minerva stated.

"I know of Kraken Eye…" Monika searched through her memories.

"She uses Memory-Make as well? I do not recall anyone else using this particular magic." Rufus said.

"Shut up, we're in the midst of an emergency." Artie threw a paintbrush at him.

"Ah ha! Kraken Eye, a dark guild who's master is a Water God slayer." Monika stated. Annalisa began to growl. "Their guild hall is somehow…under the ocean? With a giant kraken as one of their weapons. Their members all use the same magic, water magic."

"That's easy then. Water is weak isn't it?" Tyla grinned. Annalisa slapped her forehead. She grabbed Tyla by the collar of her jacket.

"I'm beginning to think that your amnesia is getting worse by the second. Water is more powerful than your feeble little mind can imagine and if you want me to prove it…" Annalisa raised her fists but were stopped by Monika.

"Enough out of you, pesky sea bug." Monika said viciously. "Anyway, it's not just any water magic, it's sea water magic. Sea water magic is more powerful than ordinary water magic. It has more strength, more speed and more magic power in it."

"So what are they up to? Why would they destroy our guild hall?" Rogue looked up at their once majestic guild hall, now a pile of junk.

"I don't remember. But according to my sources, they have been destroying other guild halls across Fiore. I'll try to create the map." Monika put her fist to her forehead and looked like the Thinker. "Memory make, map of the Kraken Eye." A bunch of glowing lines and dots appeared in the air, it was a map of guild halls they've destroyed.

"It looks like a pattern…" Rufus examined the map carefully. Sting carried Yukino bridal style.

"I'll take Yukino to the infirmary." He said and walked off.

"It looks like an eyeball." Tyla pointed.

"Eyeball…" Monika created a picture and showed it too the others. It was red, creepy and had blood dripping out of it. "This is picture of their guild's emblem." She said.

"It looks like they're marking their territory." Annalisa looked at the connect-the-dots in the air.

"The eye doesn't seem to be finished, so they're gonna be targeting another guild hall." Venus said, seriously.

"Saber Tooth is right here." Rufus pointed to a spot on the map. "I do believe that they will target Winged Python next."

"Eh?!" Tyla stood shocked. Monika put a hand on Rufus's shoulder.

"It is a possibility, unless they figured out that we would anticipate all this and find another place to 'mark their territory." Monika pointed to the map. "They could start anywhere. So I say we split up into groups and go look for them."

"Good idea." Rogue said.

"But be careful. I recall that they are very good hiders and disguisers. Like old Tyla with her Ninja Armor." Monika stated. Tyla looked down at the ground.

"Alright then, let's go to work!" Venus grinned. They separated into pairs, Tyla and Rogue were together, as she never felt secure without him.

"Can you still fight?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I've been trying to requip but…" She drew a sword from her magic zone. "I can only requip weapons and I'm still not as good at swordsmanship." She looked at her feet sadly.

"It'll be ok. I've seen you training lately, you're really improving." Rogue smiled. Tyla blushed.

"You're starting to sound like my dad." Tyla said.

"I am your unofficial brother, right." Rogue said. Tyla smiled with rosy cheeks.

"Yeah!" She giggled and ran around like a child in her sandals. Rogue smiled at her, she was acting like how she did in their childhood. Day by day, her skills were coming back.

"We should concentrate. A Kraken Eye member could be spying on us." Rogue stated as they passed a dark alleyway. A random kelp sprouted out from the ground and grabbed Tyla by the ankle, tripping her.

"AAAEEEEE!" She sliced the kelp with her sword. She stood up, back to back with Rogue. Kelps were sprouting from the walls and the ground and surrounding the two. A man appeared in front of them. He had green hair, blue eyes and a smile that resembled Jeff the Killer. He wore an aqua coloured mask similar size to Rufus's.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a little cub and a little snake. Coming to find us? Heh, heh, don't make me laugh." The man chuckled evilly.

"And who are you?" Tyla raised her sword.

"Does it matter? All that matters is that you are gonna be PULVERIZED!" The man showed his guild mark on his chest. Tyla gaped.

"He's part of Kraken Eye!" She gasped. Before she had time to react, she and Rogue were tied by kelp. They both broke free and stood in front of the man. They dodged and they attacked, but landed no hit.

"Sea water lock!" A giant bubble of water formed around Tyla. She tried to break free but kelp wrapped itself around her mouth and stopped her breathing.

"Rogue…" She managed as the kelp got tighter. Finally she lost her breath and passed out. Rogue tried to break the lock, but was as hard as rock.

"It's no use, shadow boy." The man tied a kelp around Rogue's neck, choking him until fell to the ground. The man disappeared with the two.

* * *

The next day, Winged Python allowed Saber Tooth to stay at their place while their guild hall was being fixed.

"Anybody see anything?" Sting asked.

"Nope. We even asked the people if they've seen anyone suspicious." Venus and Annalisa looked ashamed.

"Nothing. I even calculated our findings." Monika hit her head on the table while Rufus consoled her. No one seemed to find anything suspicious, but they did notice something.

"Anybody seen where Rogue and that chick with amnesia go?" Orga asked.

"I can't recall them returning to the guild hall." Rufus stated. Andy came rushing back to the guild.

"Master! You have to see this!" He handed a note to Naoya without looking at him. He looked at it with the others reading it behind him.

 _"Hey, amateurs._

 _I took two of your comrades. One is a delicious pink haired girl who I might keep for the night and the other is an adorable young man with a scar on his nose._

 _If you wanna see the two losers again, come fight us_

 _Love from Kraken Eye"_ It said. Sting growled and snatched the note from Naoya.

"This is war!" He screamed.

"Sting, just think about this!" Naoya placed a hand on Sting's shoulder and turned him around to face him. "We can't just charge in, we could get ourselves killed. You saw what happened. Rogue and Tyla were powerful and they couldn't stand up to one person!" Sting glared at Naoya.

"Do you care about Tyla?" He said.

"Of course, she's my best friend." Naoya replied.

"Then that's what best friends do. They do anything for their friends." Sting shoved Naoya, but he just grinned.

"Ok then. We officially now declare war!" The crowd roared with them.

"Alright. Rufus and Monika, you guys fix on the Kraken Eye guild hall's whereabouts. The rest of us, practice our fighting and swimming skills." Sting ordered.

"Looks like I'll be working with you now." Rufus said with a smirk.

"I find arrogant men like you horribly disgusting." Monika rolled her eyes and dragged Rufus to the library in the basement. "But this is for Rogue and Tyla." Rufus smirked. They sat in the library.

"Where to start?" He asked.

"Under the sea is that way…" Monika pointed to the left. "Guilds and wizards over that way. I have already started on sea creatures and calculating our tactics so you might as well go find out more about the guild itself over there. Monika wrote out a bunch of calculations on a blackboard while Rufus sat in a chair and read a book about guilds under the sea.

"If we go here…then they will attack from there…then some of us will have to go here…fifty percent chance they'll fight back…but I'll have to figure out where the guild hall is…" Monika wrote more and more calculations while Rufus described the guilds under the sea from the book.

" _Not many guilds have been found under the sea but most of the found ones name their guild after their mascot. That mascot is often a large destructive creature that lives in the bottom of the guild hall and comes out when predators arrive. Guilds underwater also have the power to create weapons out of peoples' spirits who died at sea._ " Rufus recited the text from the book.

"That's nice information and I've memorized it all but can you please give me a few clues on where the guild hall actually is?" Monika said irritably.

"Well, as I recall, one of the texts said that a journalist went diving once and found a large structure that was assumed to be the Kraken Eye guild hall. It said pressure was high and but it wasn't that dark where the guild hall was." Rufus stated. Monika scratched her chin and looked at the map of Earthland.

"I'm assuming that this journalist is talking about somewhere deep in the ocean but not at the very bottom. Now there's a ninety-five percent chance that this journalist could have come from here." She pointed to the nearest land. "And a five percent chance that he could have come from anywhere else." Monika slumped at the desk and put her face on the table and growled.

"What's the matter?" Rufus asked. Monika pointed to the clock, it was one a.m. in the morning and she'd just finished calculating battle strategies.

"You should go home now." Monika lifted her head from the desk and rubbed her forehead. "I guess you live pretty far from here, huh."

"You needn't worry about me, I can manage going home late." He sighed.

"Tch, it's one in the morning and bandits are gonna be out early. Maybe you should have some coffee before you go so you won't fall asleep on the street." Rufus snickered at her comment.

"I'll be fine. You worry about getting some rest." And with that, Rufus walked up the stairs and back to his home.

* * *

 **So sorry this chapter's short. But I've been pretty busy lately. I promise the next one will be longer :D and btw can I get some more reviews? I don't wanna sway anyone but I'm feeling kinda lonely.**


	14. Guild Wars

Tyla woke up in a rotten prison cell back to back with Rogue. She tried to move her arms but they were tied with Rogue's. She looked back at him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Oh good, you're awake." The man looked at the two behind bars.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rogue snarled. The man smirked and took off his mask. Tyla gaped.

"You were a girl this whole time?!" Tyla shouted.

"Of course. I just used a voice changer to make it seem as if I were a man, but really, I'm a girl." The girl giggled evilly. "My name is Empusa, daughter of our beloved guild master, Zagan." A small jeweled tiara appeared on her green bangs. She looked about eighteen to nineteen years old. She opened the door slyly and wandered over to the two. She pinched Tyla's cheeks together hard with her long green nails. "You are such an adorable little girl, I'm so sorry for what I put in that note when I locked you."

"You did what?" Tyla growled.

"Oh just a little something-something." She did her signature giggle. Then she wandered over to Rogue. "And you, how adorable. I can see why your little friend here cares so much about you, and how much _you_ care about _her_." She stroked his neck and cheeks and put her lips close to his, but not touching, sending Rogue a chill up his spine. "But if you do manage to wreck my plans, I'll show you despair like no other." She stroked him one last time before leaving the cell.

"What are you trying to achieve?" Rogue shouted. Empusa gave Rogue one last sly look and turned away.

"That bitch!" Tyla growled.

"What, are you jealous?" Rogue teased her.

"Uh no! It's just weird seeing her grope you!" Tyla shot back.

"We don't have time for this, we gotta find a way to get out." Rogue stated. Tyla drew a sword and began cutting at the shackles.

"This ought to do it." She said.

"You fools, there's no way you can escape from _these_ shackles." Empusa appeared again.

"Oh now you're back." Tyla rolled her eyes. Her sword was suddenly gone and appeared in Empusa's hand. She shriveled it up with her sea water magic.

"Hey!" Tyla screamed.

"Don't try to escape this cell again." Empusa's evil grin disappeared and turned into an evil frown and she stepped into a bubble of water and disappeared. Tyla grinned and laughed.

"I demand to know what's so funny." Rogue glared at her. She nodded towards the chains. Rogue looked to see that she'd cut halfway through their shackles. Rogue grinned back as they broke free.

"Ah, and that little bitch said we couldn't." Tyla grabbed the bars to get out, but suddenly, the cell started to flood water. "What is this?!" She gasped.

"This place is flooding!" Rogue shouted.

"I told you, you couldn't escape." Empusa appeared again, this time her eyes were completely blue and she was holding up her hand, creating the floods. "Now prepare to escape without your lives!"

"You _again?!_ " Tyla screamed, but was too late. The water was rising up to the ceiling, they were almost drowning.

"Tyla…" Rogue held out his hand but Tyla swatted it away.

"Don't give up yet!" Tyla yelled.

"It's no use…" Rogue said.

"Can't you just transport us out with shadows?" Tyla screamed.

"Any type of slayer magic cannot be used in here." Empusa grinned evilly. "Enjoy your last moments." She left with a gleeful smile. Tyla drew a blue and green sword with fins on the sides.

"I think I could bust us out with my Water Priestess sword. It's water resistant, I suppose." The water reached the ceiling. She swam through the water and to the lock. She hated opening her eyes underwater but she had no choice. She sliced the door open with one swipe. Tyla grinned and grabbed an unconscious Rogue. She put the sword between her teeth and dragged themselves out of the prison cells. As they reached the top of the stairs, Tyla took a deep breath of relief and dragged herself and Rogue out. Her sword disappeared and she looked at Rogue.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" she quickly did CPR on him until he coughed out water. "Ah, you're alright!"

"Yeah." He looked at her with a smile, but it quickly faded into a gasp of horror when he saw her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She looked at herself in the water and gasped. The ends of her mouth had been cut by her sword, forming a creepy red smile. But then she sighed with relief, they were only cuts. She returned to a sitting Rogue, who jumped back.

"Seriously, you look like the Split-Mouth Lady." Rogue said.

"They're only cuts, so shut up and be a man, you wuss." Tyla playfully punched his arm and helped him up. "Come on, let's go find a way to get home. I wanna try requip armors and get all of my memory back." She smiled.

* * *

Saber Tooth and Winged Python were standing on top of a cliff over a deep ocean in their swimsuits, ready to jump in.

"This is where it is?" Sting asked Monika and Rufus.

"According to Rufus's readings and my calculations, yes." Monika replied. Sting glanced at Lector and Frosch.

"You guys sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

"Of course!" Lector replied. "This is for Rogue and Tyla."

"I think so too." Frosch said with a smile. Sting and Naoya nodded at each other.

"Let's move!" Everyone dived from the cliff and into the ocean and swam. They saw a large Kraken-like building in the deep end.

"That's it! Yes!" Monika pointed to the building.

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" They swam towards the building, but a large real Kraken stood in their way.

"I'll handle this. Water dragon ROAR!" Annalisa attacked the large kraken.

"I'll help her with this one." Andy said with a grin. He had been learning Palm Magic for some time already.

"Alright, then we'll go into the guild." Venus gave Annalisa a thumbs-up and swam away with the others. Empusa saw this and walked to the throne room. Master Zagan sat on a divine throne made of gold, silver, shells and skulls. Empusa kneeled down in front of him.

"Father, pesky shore guilds of the shore have arrived to attack us. Your orders?" Her head still down. Master Zagan grinned slyly.

"Empusa, you know what to do as second-in-command. Attack them of course. They won't stand a chance against our powers." Master Zagan said gleefully.

"Yes sir." Empusa said.

"Stand up, girl." Empusa stood up straight. "I want you to hang back. _If_ they manage to defeat our soldiers, then it's your turn to make a move." Master Zagan said.

"Yes father." She nodded.

"And if you do join the catfight, do not disappoint me, or your deceased mother." Master Zagan glared at her. Empusa bared her fists. Her mother, Desdemona, died protecting her when she was five years old. The memory haunted her and her father for the rest of their lives.

"Yes father." Empusa looked down at the ground.

"Now leave." Master Zagan shouted. Empusa left his room, leaving her raging.

"Those pesky shore guilds will _never_ get past Kraken Eye." She growled to herself.

Rogue and Tyla wandered around the guild hall. They heard a few members running towards them and they hid behind a corner. They were two men.

"I think that a few legal wizard guild have found us." The first man said.

"Aw snap! They're screwed!" The second one laughed maniacally.

"They found us!" Tyla whispered to Rogue with a smile. Rogue shushed her and they continued to eavesdrop.

"Why are you laughing? This is a serious matter! How were they able to find us?!" The first one shouted.

"Does it matter now? All we need to worry about is how to chop them up into fish sticks and serve them for dinner tonight! AH HAHAHAHA!" The second one laughed like a psychopath. The first man sighed.

"Alright then." They began to leave.

"We should follow them to find our guild mates!" Tyla stepped forward.

"Wait no, not just yet!" Rogue held out his hand but Tyla tripped. The two men turned around to see the clumsy pinkette stand up.

"Well, lookie here. Looks like we've got ourselves some shore wizards." The second man grinned at her evilly.

"Shadow dragon waxwing flash!" Rogue shouted and swung his arms and instantly knocked the two men out. He turned to Tyla. "Be more careful next time." He said.

"Ok." She replied and they began to walk but the second man got up.

"You really think that can pull _me_ down? You're all about as stupid as I thought!" He laughed maniacally. Rogue and Tyla glared at him. He had blue spiky hair and black lipstick on. He looked skinny and bruised as if he were a prisoner.

"Excuse me?!" Tyla was about to walk to him but was stopped by Rogue.

"I am Master Zagan's adopted son, Bones. I am the Water God slayer which is why I am more powerful than most of our pathetic guild members. If only that bitch Empusa would just stop acting like I'm too weak, then father would appreciate me more." Bones bared his fists.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Bones. But we really must get going." Rogue turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Bones lunged forward towards Rogue. "Water god BELLOW!" he generated a giant river of black water from his mouth at Rogue. It was powerful, more powerful than Annalisa's Water Dragon roar. Rogue turned around to see Tyla standing in front of him, cancelling out the spell with her sword. She glared at Bones. "I'm impressed, little girl. Tell me, is that all you have?"

"Get lost, bonehead." She lunged at Bones.

"Water god, POSEIDES!" He generated a spiral of black water from his hand and threw it at Tyla. Tyla tried to cancel out the spell, but her sword couldn't take anymore black water so she was hit with a scream. Tyla was blown up to the air.

"Water god, SEA ATTACK!" Bones attacked Tyla with a giant river of black water from his right hand. Tyla fell to the ground. Rogue ran towards Bones.

"Shadow dragon SLASH!" Rogue punched Bones in the face. Bones fell back.

"You really _are_ tough, shadow boy. Makes life more fun." Bones grinned as Tyla slowly got back on her feet. They lunged towards Bones. Tyla created a diversion by trying to slice him. Bones dodged her attacks. Tyla dodged just in time for Rogue to make an attack.

"Shadow dragon ROAR!" Rogue assaulted Bones, who fell back with a scream. He lay on the floor, defeated. Rogue and Tyla approached him with angry eyes. Bones looked at them.

"Looks like father was right, I will never be as strong as Empusa." He smiled sadly with tears forming in his eyes. He closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

"Nice job, Rogue." Tyla gave Rogue a slap on the back.

"Not for long." Rogue grabbed Tyla's hand and ran. Tyla looked back to see that the guild hall was flooding because of his roar.

"Damn it." Tyla said as she ran with Rogue yanking on her arm. The waves were closing in on them. They found a door to a room. "Rogue!" Tyla pointed to the door.

"I see that!" He yelled back. He pushed her in and quickly slammed the door shut. They stood their backs to the door and sighed with relief.

"Yay." Tyla sighed. She looked around the room, there were maps and pictures all over the place. She looked at the pictures, they seemed to be telling some sort of story. There were captions beneath it, they were in some sort of strange ancient language that she couldn't make out what it was. She sighed. _"This'll be the only time I wish Monika were here."_ she thought to herself. She studied the pictures and the captions carefully. Rogue noticed her looking at them.

"What are they?" He asked.

"I don't know, but can you give me a hand?" She replied. He looked around the room at the pictures and their captions. They all seemed to be telling the same story. There were people, oceans and black skies.

"Have you noticed that all these pictures seem to be talking about some kind of storm?" Rogue asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah they do." Tyla replied. She looked at the captions. They were in some sort of ancient characters. "Do you think that these are some sort of spells?" She asked Rogue.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure. But look." She pointed at one picture. "The seas are black in this picture, right?"

"That doesn't indicate that it's actually a spell." Rogue crossed his arms.

"I know that. But look at those tides, they're high tides and the moon is a first quarter. I might be wrong but when I went to the beach, I noticed something about the tides. High tides only occur around new moons and full moons. And those wave patterns don't look too normal. Haven't you noticed it looks…weird?"

"That is true but when were you at the beach?"

"That is irrelevant. Anyway, doesn't it seem like some sort of spell?" Rogue thought for a while.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." He said.

"So, looks like you've figured it out, yes?" Said a voice. Rogue and Tyla turned around to see who it was.

"You again?!" Tyla flushed with anger.

"Empusa…" Rogue whispered with his teeth clenched.

"Yes it's me, and don't you dare talk to me with no respect." She screeched. Tyla drew her sword and pointed it at Empusa.

"What exactly do you want to achieve with this spell?" She asked sternly.

"Isn't it obvious, smartass? This spell is to drown this world in eternal black waters so that our sacred guild can rule over this world. This spell is meant for a Water God slayer since his waters are black." Empusa chuckled. "Finally that wretched little brat Bones has some use in his life. After that we can just toss him to the side."

"That…to your own brother?" Tyla said with utter shock.

"We never really needed him in the first place except for this goddamn part of our world domination." Empusa rolled her eyes.

"But he is your _own brother_! I would never treat my brother that way, official or not!" Tyla yelled at the cruel and heartless Empusa. Rogue looked at Tyla with a blush on his face. He smiled at her and turned back to Empusa.

"I don't care. The Water God slayer magic was supposed to be mine but father insisted that _he_ learn it because he 'saw potential in him'." She rolled her eyes. "But really, I think he's just trying to take my limelight. He was supposed to teach _me_ Water God slaying magic. But that doesn't matter. At least I'm a lot more powerful than that asshole." She laughed evilly.

"Quit bluffing, you scumbag!" Tyla dropped her sword and began to punch and kick Empusa brutally. She lay on the ground and wiped her mouth with her thumb.

"So you wanna do this the old fashioned way?" Empusa chuckled evilly. Tyla's eyes gaped with worry, something about this girl reminded her of someone. But who? Empusa tried to kick Tyla but Tyla blocked her kick with her own. They took turns attacking each other but their strengths were on par. Rogue decided to lend her a hand.

"Shadow dragon TALON!" Rogue jumped, covered his foot in shadows and kicked Empusa's head. Empusa fell into Tyla's hand and she threw the cold blooded princess into the wall, breaking it. She jumped down from the wall, her pale skin turning beet red. She ran to Tyla and attacked her face, but she managed to duck just in time. Tyla elbowed Empusa in her stomach. She grabbed her arms and gave her a head-butt. Empusa head-butted her back and punched her in the face. Rogue covered his arm in shadows and punched Empusa. Just as Tyla got up, Rogue disappeared into the shadows, creating a diversion for Tyla to make her move.

"Coward! Face me like a true man!" Empusa shouted. Tyla requiped to her snake stone chain. She swung it right in Empusa's stomach, making her cough up blood. Next, Tyla swung her snake stone at her face, knocking her to the ground. Tyla panted, requiping her snake stone was hard and used a lot of her magic power now that she couldn't remember when she ever used it. Rogue came to her side and patted her shoulder. Tyla smiled at him and faced Empusa again. Empusa got up on her two feet and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"You goddamn bastards. I will not lose!" She screamed.

"And what is it that you truly want?! What good comes from taking over the world?!" Rogue shouted at her.

"The power to rule this Earth, it must happen. We've been living like useless people under the seas for too long!" Empusa screamed back.

"That's all your fault! You're a dark guild who plagues other people which is why we treat you like trash!" Tyla screamed.

"You little _bitch_!" Empusa screamed. Tyla tried to fight back tears. Being called a bitch really hurt her but she had to do this for the friends who cared for her during amnesia. Empusa screamed with rage. Her claws started to grow, scales started to grow and tentacles appeared from her back. Rogue looked up at her with utter shock. She was now the spitting image of a blueish green half-kraken.

"What…what is this?" Rogue sputtered. Tyla's eyes gaped.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Three years ago, a fourteen-year-old Tyla approached her friend._

 _"Hey Mon, whatcha readin'?" Tyla asked Monika who was reading in her dorm room._

 _"Something about guilds that live in the sea. This one guild, Kraken Eye, their members can actually turn into kraken-like forms!" Monika exclaimed._

 _"Yeah, yeah whatever." Tyla rolled her eyes._

 _"If I ever do meet this guild, I've got to study my tactics to defeat them!" Monika started to write things down. "Oh…" she said quietly as Tyla was about to leave._

 _"What is it?" Tyla turned around._

 _"These krakens have one weakness, their blind spot." Monika stated._

 _"Blind spot?" Tyla looked at the book she was reading._

 _"Blind spot, something like a weak spot. This book said it'll be pretty easy to figure it out."_

 _~End Flashback~_

* * *

"I remember something!" Tyla shouted as Empusa started attacking them.

"What is it?!" Rogue asked.

"Members of Kraken Eye can change into kraken-like forms. But in doing that, they get a weak spot!" Tyla replied, slicing Empusa's tentacles, but they kept growing back.

"You will never get to me!" Empusa hissed loudly and whacked Tyla, who fell to the floor.

"Tyla!" Rogue growled at Empusa and lunged at her. Empusa noticed this and wrapped her tentacles around him. Rogue struggled to escape her tight tentacles as they wrapped around him tighter. Tyla sliced off the tentacle and freed Rogue, who was panting heavily. They tried to land more attacks on Empusa, but her tentacles were way too fast for them to keep up. She grabbed them both and threw them against the walls.

"I've heard tales of you, Queen of the Serpents. You were a powerful wizard of the shores. So imagine my disappointment when this almighty Serpent Queen is now all weak and emotional!" Empusa started to beat them up with her tentacles. They lay on the floor in pain. Assuming they were defeated, Empusa laughed maniacally.

"I've won this battle! You pathetic shore people cannot keep up with our strength." She rolled her eyes then looked at Tyla who was looking and Rogue with hopeful and tearful eyes. Empusa looked back at Rogue who had the same glance to Tyla. She sputtered with laughter. "Love. Compassion. Care. How pathetic. These feelings are useless and unneeded. You both aren't even related. Or are you?" She walked towards Rogue.

"Tyla, you gotta run. I'll handle this somehow." Rogue said.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" She yelled.

"You have to go, she's too powerful!" He said. "Please!"

"Damn right, you are." Empusa raised her tentacle and stabbed him. Tyla's eyes gaped with horror as Rogue screamed in pain. Blood dribbled down his shoulder like a ghoul devouring its meal. Rogue lay on the floor as Empusa yanked out her tentacle and looked back at Tyla who was glowing pink. She could remember everything now, her amnesia was gone. Memories came rushing back like bullets in the gut.

* * *

 _~Flashback 1~_

 _"So from now on as long as I am around, you are gonna smile. This I promise you."_

 _~Flashback 2~_

 _"You ok?"_

 _"Yeah I'm fine."_

 _"We might get expelled."_

 _"I don't care."_

 _~Flashback 3~_

 _"Why do you always defend me? I told you I can take care of myself. Besides, I never defended you before."_

 _"I don't need payback from a friend…All that matters is that you're ok and we're still friends. Because friends are always there for each other."_

 _"But you're being beaten. I can't stand to see my friend like that while I'm sitting around like some chump. Promise me this one thing. Don't get yourself hurt for me again. It's my turn to return the favor."_

 _~Flashback 4~_

 _"My baby sister's growing up."_

 _"The hell are you talking about? I've always been grown up."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too, bro. And I love you too, kawaii froggie."_

 _~End Flashbacks~_

* * *

Tyla's eyes flowed with tears of anger. She huffed in and out angrily as she emitted more and more pink glows of magic energy.

"Oh, I am so scared." Empusa said sarcastically. Then laughed evilly.

"You know, you remind me a lot about myself." Tyla said softly. Empusa looked at her.

"Say what?" She said. Empusa was angry, but keeping her composure.

"You know me, Empusa. The kind of girl who loves to fight, to brawl, is all tough and giggly with that type of tone. You and I would actually make good partners." She let out a small huff. Rogue was confused.

 _How is she acting all different now?_ He wondered to himself.

"But, young and juvenile Empusa, you and I have one thing not common…and that is the power to love!" Tyla glared at her with her large purple eyes. "Requip!" Her body glowed a bright light and she requiped into her Water Priestess armor. Rogue gasped, her memory was back.

"Now we're talking!" Empusa laughed evilly but before she could react, Tyla kicked her in her stomach and sliced off multiple tentacles. Empusa growled and tried to attack Tyla who dodged just in time. Tyla jumped over Empusa's tentacle. She jumped on top of Empusa's shoulders, wrapped her legs around her neck and arched her back for a flip. Her hands touched the ground, she flipped Empusa and made her land on her stomach with her sitting on top of her shoulders. Empusa screamed in pain. Rogue smiled.

 _Her strength has returned as well._ He thought. Empusa glared at Tyla. She grabbed her by the shoulder and flung her towards the door, causing it to break. Water flowed into the room as Empusa tried to attack Tyla.

"Hang in there, Ryos. I'm coming to save you!" Tyla screamed. Rogue gasped.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Hang in there, Ryos. I'm coming to save you!"_

 _~End Flashback~_

* * *

"I know, Tyla." Rogue held his wound and winced in pain. Tyla attacked Empusa with her sword, who blocked the attacks with her tentacles. Tyla looked around for a blind spot, but couldn't seem to see it on her front. She remembered when she landed on her back, Empusa screamed in pain. Tyla decided to get a better look. She requiped to her snake stone and flung it around Empusa's neck. Like a tablecloth trick, Tyla retracted her weapon, sending Empusa spinning around. When the kraken mutant girl stopped to get her consciousness back, Tyla saw it; a medium sized white spot. Quick as a flash, she chucked a sword at that spot. Purple blood spurted out as Empusa screamed in pain. All the water was being sucked in by her. Tyla retracted her sword and tried to stop the water from sucking her in. In a flash of light, she found herself on the cold hard stone floor. Empusa lay unconscious on the ground and Rogue was screaming in pain at the sea water touching his wound. Tyla ran to him as he coughed up salty sea water.

"Hey, hey. Are you ok?" She asked worriedly. Rogue looked up to her with happy crying eyes.

"You came back." He said. Tyla cupped his face with her hands as she requiped back to her old bikini top and armored skirt.

"Of course I did. It was only a matter of time before I realized it." She wiped away his tears with her thumbs. She covered up the wound with some spare bandages she had in her magic zone, put his good arm around her neck and helped him up. "Let's go find the others." She said with a smile. Rogue nodded and they walked down the halls.


	15. True Powers

Saber Tooth and Winged Python ran into some trouble outside the guild hall. The Kraken Eye had come out to fight them. As hard at they tried, more and more just kept on coming.

"Damn it!" Venus said as she kicked a Kraken Eye wizard right in the chops. "These goddamn kelp men just keep on coming!"

"You can say that again!" Sting said. "White dragon ROAR!" A laser shot out of Sting's mouth and pulverized the Kraken Eye wizards.

"Sting's laser, the others' attacks…" Monika moved her fingers as if she were counting math. She gasped. "Rufus, activate scenario twenty, move forty-eight!" Rufus put his two fingers to his temple.

"Memory make, shrine of turbulent fang!" Tornadoes appeared in the ocean and closed in on the enemy.

"Memory make, maelstrom of sea serpent wrath!" The ground beneath them spiraled into a large maelstrom, sucking the enemy in. "Orga! Minerva! Sting! Naoya! Venus! I need you to go through to the back and enter there. It's on the other side of the building. You too, Lector and Frosch. The rest you, I need you to stay and beat these jerks!" Monika stated.

"What makes you master now?!" Naoya shouted.

"I'm the one who has to make the calculations I'm just explaining my battle plan! And if you have a problem with it, just tell me!" Monika screamed. Naoya sighed.

"Let's go, smartass!" Venus dragged him by the hair and swam to the back door.

* * *

Rogue and Tyla wandered the never ending halls of the Kraken Eye guild hall. Everything looked the same, no matter where they turned. Tyla's patience was getting lower by the second. Rogue glanced at her annoyed face and sighed. Short-tempered, brawl loving, overprotective, his little sister Tyla. She screamed and kicked a door open.

"If there isn't a different hallway now I'm gonna blow this hellhole to pieces!" She yelled.

"Tyla, be careful! You never know which door you kicked open!" Rogue whisper-shouted.

"I don't give a fuck, I just need to get outta here. I'm running low on patience and I need some fucking answers!" Tyla yelled and kicked the wall, but almost dropped Rogue. "Whoa, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Let's just keep going." Rogue said with a smile. They walked along the corridors.

"Jeez, I wondered what happened to Empusa." Tyla said.

"You probably killed her. You hit her blind spot didn't you?" Rogue asked.

"I did but I don't think I ever got to the part of what happens if I get the blind spot." Tyla stated. She sighed. Suddenly, they heard voiced screaming their names. "Do you hear that?" She asked Rogue.

"It's not a hallucination, it's real." He replied.

"Tyla? Rogue?" The voiced screamed. They recognized the voices, they were their comrades. Rogue and Tyla exchanged glances of happiness.

"Sting! Naoya! Venus!" They shouted back.

"It's really us!" Tyla yelled. They looked behind them and saw their friends in swimsuits running towards them. They could not be any more happier about their friends coming to rescue them. Frosch jumped at Rogue.

"Rogue!" He cried with happiness. Rogue winced in pain since he couldn't move his arm. Tyla decided to give him the hug instead. The others looked at his arm.

"What happened?" Sting asked.

"Long story short, I got my memory back." Tyla grinned. "Anyway, let's find a way to get out of here. Meanwhile, Master Zagan walked around the guild hall to find Empusa struggling to get up. She had blood streaming from her back, her head and her mouth. Master Zagan was far from disappointed. Empusa struggled to get on her knees. She turned to Master Zagan's direction face down.

"I'm sorry, father. I will make it up to you. I will get those shore scum…"

"You've done enough. Where is Bones?" He asked.

"Defeated by the same scumbags who defeated me." She replied.

"You are both a disappointment. When I'm finished with them, you'll join your pathetic mother." He stabbed Empusa in the back and kicked her away. His eyes glowing blue as he went to the throne room.

* * *

Rogue, Tyla and the others swam out to the sea where the others were fighting strange things. They were green, ghostly and they didn't even seem to be living. Rogue's arm was still around Tyla's shoulders and Tyla had her arm on his back for support. Monika noticed them swimming towards them.

"What's going on?" Tyla asked.

"The ghosts. Kraken Eye uses the people who died at sea's spirits as mindless slaves." Monika replied.

"Dirty tricks." Rogue muttered.

"Where's Anna and Andy?" Tyla asked.

"Fighting the kraken." Sting replied. Meanwhile, the Kraken was overpowering Annalisa and Andy.

"Water Dragon ROAR!" Annalisa roared.

"Yaaa!" Andy palmed the Kraken. It rolled around the water and whacked Annalisa and Andy. Annalisa protected Andy with her water body but the foe was still to beat and they were running out of magic energy. They panted as they tried their best to dodge the tentacles. As Annalisa tried to swim to save Andy who was seemingly in danger, the kraken grabbed Annalisa and flung her against the walls of the Kraken Eye guild hall. Andy swam to her.

"I'm fine." She said rubbing her forehead. They looked at the kraken who was going wild. "I need to replenish my strength." Annalisa looked around, sea water actually had a lot of Ethernanos in Earthland. She took a deep breath and began to drink the water. Andy gaped at her. She was drinking sea water? As she drank, light blue scales grew on her forearms and the sides of her face and her midnight blue hair and eyes turned light blue as scales formed all over the sides of her legs and torso. Andy grinned, Annalisa now had the dragon force.

Annalisa breathed a sigh and zoomed to the kraken's giant red eye.

"As long as I'm in this area, I control the ocean." She whispered. "Water Dragon TALON!" She kicked the kraken, who made a sound of pain. It screamed and tried to attack Annalisa, who jumped on to its tentacles. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Roaring Waves, SEA BLAST!" Annalisa swung her arms around and generated a whirlpool of water and blasted the kraken away.

"You did it, Anna!" Andy said cheerfully. Annalisa panted and sat down on the sand in the sea. Andy rushed to her side and put her arm over his shoulder. She protected Andy way too many times in their battle with the kraken, now it was his turn to return the favor.

"Thanks, Andy." She said with a smile. They looked over to the guild hall where Kraken Eye was being destroyed. The remaining members all came out to fight one on one.

"Take Rogue to the shore." Sting ordered. Tyla nodded and requiped to her Bat Armor. She soared up towards the cliff and placed Rogue on the cold rock.

"How are your wounds doing?" Tyla asked and requiped back to her normal attire.

"Fine." He replied. Tyla sighed and sat down beside him.

"I wonder what's happening down there." Tyla said.

"Have faith, they've got this." Rogue smiled at her. Just then, the Kraken Eye guild hall jumped out of the sea, blowing everyone out of the water and onto the shore. Tyla gaped, it had legs and was storming towards them.

"Uh, you were saying?" Tyla drew her sword.

"I take that back." Rogue said, aghast.

"Prepare, scumbags." A voice boomed.

"Who the hell is talking?!" Sting yelled.

"Master Zagan, of course. The one who is going to end your miserable little lives." Master Zagan laughed evilly.

"Well you're gonna have to beat us first!" Naoya conjured magic bullets from his staff.

"White Dragon, Holy RAY!" Sting attacked the monster. The others joined in along with them. Rogue stood up holding his shoulder. Tyla saw this.

"You need to stay down, Rogue." Tyla said.

"N-no." He whispered in pain. "I-I-I need to…do this…for friends." He grabbed onto Tyla's shoulder and stood up. Tyla smiled.

"I owe ya one." She did her signature grin and requiped to her Supernova Armor. Rogue smiled back.

"Shadow Dragon ROAR!"

"Supernova BURST!" Rogue and Tyla combined their attacks and blasted the guild hall. Venus looked at them with a smile.

"Unison Raid? Between them? Awesome." She grinned and looked back at the monster guild hall, that was falling to pieces.

"Let's finish it together, Tyla." Rogue said.

"Yeah!" She requiped to her Feathers Armor, similar to Erza's Heavens Wheel armor with wings of blades.

"Shadow Dragon SILK!" Blades of shadows pierced the monster.

"Shining Feathers!" Swords shot at the monster from her wings. It crumpled and fell to pieces into the ocean. They all watched it sink into the bottomless blue and cheered. The foe was defeated and Rogue and Tyla were rescued. Not to mention, Tyla no longer had amnesia.

"Well, we've won the war against Kraken Eye. Let's go celebrate!" Sting raised his fists to the sky as everyone cheered. They all went to the Winged Python guild hall to celebrate. Rogue looked back to see Tyla standing at the edge of the cliff looking at the sunset. Rogue walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There are still things I don't remember." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Rogue looked at her.

"Like, where do I come from? Who are my parents? What is my past? I mean, I know what's going on in the present and I know who my friends are but who was I in the past? How did I become who I am now? I seem to remember everything about you but what about me?" Tyla looked at her hands and sighed. Rogue put his good arm around her shoulder.

"At least you're living in the present. Isn't that what matters most?" Tyla looked at him and blushed with a smile.

"Yeah." She held his hand.

"Let's go home, Tyla." Rogue smiled.

"Let's go home." Just as they began to walk home, Tyla looked at something on the ground. She let go of Rogue's hand and bent down to pick it up. It was a bottle with a small note in it. Tyla opened the bottle and unrolled the note.

 _Misdirection_ It said. Tyla turned around to see Master Zagan aiming kelp-like weapons at her.

"Thousand Kelp BLADES!" He screamed and threw them at her. Tyla was too surprised to react, but Rogue wasn't. He ran to her and threw his arms around her, knocking her over. The kelp blades stabbed through his back. The others turned around and gaped at this horrific sight. Scarlet blood spurted out of his body and mouth as they landed on the cold hard rock. Tyla was too horrified to react. Rogue lay on top of her the same way he did at the Grand Magic games. She remembered that as he smiled and collapsed on her. Tyla cried and screamed. She held her head and cried on Rogue. He coughed and looked up at her.

"Don't cry." He smiled as blood dribbled down his mouth.

"Why. Why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" She screamed.

"Because…" Rogue stopped to cough out more blood. "I wanted to protect you…one last time." He smiled but it was short-lived once he closed his eyes and lay lifeless in Tyla's arms. Frosch was crying buckets while everyone else lay frozen as Tyla put her palms to her temples and screamed with tears falling from her eyes. Master Zagan rolled his eyes.

"I've seen many mournful people but you sure are the loudest one." He said uninterestedly. Tyla lifted her face to the sky and screamed. She shot a beam of pink light that shot to the sky and the clouds spiraled around the beam of light. Purple-red scales grew on her skin, a long snake tail grew, fangs grew from her teeth and black angel wings clawed their way out of her back and spread out majestically. The light was gone and all was silent as the grave. She held Rogue's head in her scaly and long-clawed hands. Tyla kissed his forehead and put him down, standing up to reveal bare human legs and scaly boots. She opened her eyes to reveal gold snake eyes with tiny black slits for pupils and screeched so loudly it rocked the heavens.

"What is going on?" Venus shouted.

"Fusion! She fused with her Serpantinos Python armor and now she's…" Monika gasped as Tyla flapped her large wings and flew into the air. "…the Winged Python."

"Pretentious little bitch! Kelp BLASTER!" Before Zagan could cast the spell, Tyla zoomed behind him and sliced him. He pretended to be hurt, but grinned evilly. He threw another bunch of kelp blades at Tyla, but she was quick with her wings and dodged them all.

"Whoa, looks like the fusion boosted her speed." Sting stated. Rogue opened his eyes, everything was blurry but he could see Tyla fighting. He smiled. Tyla conjured blades from her hand as a diversion and quickly zoomed to Zagan's back and whipped him with her tail. He threw as many kelp blades at her before she had time to react. She dodged as many as she could but one flew right into her left eye, stabbing it. Tyla screamed and fell to the floor, holding her eye as blood spurted out from it. The others tried to help her but Master Zagan immobilized them with his kelp binds. He then kicked Tyla in the gut and continued to beat her. Finally, he stepped on her flat stomach, making her cough out blood, and grinned evilly.

"This is the end for you, monster." He conjured a blade of kelp from his hands and brought it down on Tyla. She gaped, she'd suddenly remembered why she held on for so long. Her parents, aunt Zuri, Luna, her guild mates, Frosch, Fluffy and _Rogue._ She grabbed the blade with her hands, causing them to bleed she kicked Zagan in his stomach and threw him off. Zagan threw kelp blades at her. Tyla's strength was almost out so she couldn't dodge as well. Blades scraped her body, creating deep cuts. At that same time, Zagan controlled the waves in the sea and made them wash Tyla away but as the waves crashed down on her, she stood there with her tired wings holding her in place so she wouldn't be washed away. Her wing cracked and she screamed, but she drew her Nakagami spear and dispelled the waves. She gasped for breath and remembered Rogue's smiling face.

 _"I know you're gonna be ok, you always have been for the past twelve years."_ Rogue said in her imagination. Tyla grinned and stood up straight.

"Rogue and my friends are the reason why I am still standing." she hissed and let out a forked tongue. She then drew her snake stone spear and threw it at Zagan. He fell to the ground with a yell and droplets of blood. Tyla sighed and changed back to human. The spell on the others was released and they raced to the two. Tyla sat on the ground exhausted and assuming she was done, but she was wrong. Just before he died, Zagan threw a cannonball he had in his pocket at Tyla's chest. She screamed and fell to the ground with blood spurting from her mouth. She lay in a puddle of scarlet blood opposite to Rogue and his puddle of blood. Tyla looked over at him, he was smiling and holding out his hand. She took it and smiled.

"If we die, we die together." He whispered. Tyla smiled and held onto his hand. They closed their eyes, but never let go of each other.


	16. Faith

Tyla woke up in the hospital. She had bandages all over, a broken arm and a white eyepatch over her left eye. She touched it and it started to sting badly. Naoya arrived in the room.

"Hey, Tyla. How you feeling?" He said.

"Ok…" She said, looking at her bandages.

"The doctor said they're fixing you up a prosthetic eye." Naoya said sadly.

"I can tell that that's what they had to do. I mean I can't wear this damn thing forever." Tyla said. Naoya sighed with a smile, but that smile faded when Tyla started to look sad.

"Where's Rogue?" She asked. Naoya bit his lip and sighed.

"He's…technically…well…" Naoya said nervously.

"Oh come on, spit it out already." Tyla said impatiently.

"He might not make it!" Naoya shouted. Tyla gaped and was lost for words.

"W-what?" Tyla stuttered.

"He lost an excessive amount of blood and is right now in a coma." Naoya said.

"Well then I gotta see him!" Tyla jumped out of bed but was hooked to the IV. Tyla wanted to pull out the pipe but Naoya immobilized her with his magic.

"Don't." He said. Tyla started to enrage.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, PEREZ?! ARE YOU?!" She yelled. "HE RISKED HIS OWN LIFE FOR ME AND I DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" She started to cry buckets of tears with her one good eye. "Please, Naoya." Naoya sighed. It hurt to see her cry. He unfroze her.

"Fine. He's in room 3949. And don't do anything crazy." He said to her. Tyla dragged the IV with her and raced to room 3949. She slammed open the door and saw Rogue lying completely lifeless and Frosch was crying beside him. Sting and Lector were there too. They looked at Tyla who looked more of a mummy than a teenage girl. Tyla's right eye was filled with tears but she quickly wiped them away and sat down on a chair beside him.

"How's your eye?" Sting asked.

"I don't know. It's not in my head, is it?" Tyla replied. Sting smiled slightly at her comment and looked back at Rogue.

"It hurts, doesn't it? To see your friend just lying here immobile and on the brink of death." Sting was interrupted when a kunai barely grazed passed his ear and hit the wall.

"Don't say that, Sting." Tyla said with tears in her eye. "Have faith in him, won't you? He won't die!" Tyla's voice started to rise. Soon she was screaming. "I thought you were his friend! And you don't even have faith in him! Even if he really is dead and having a funeral, I believe he has the strength to come back! Wouldn't you?!" Sting quickly put his arms around her broken body.

"I do. Now." He whispered. Tyla bit her lip and cried.

"I wanna go home." She said. "I just want things to be the way they used to be."

"Nobody likes change, but change is inevitable." Sting said silently. Tyla pulled away from him.

"You're starting to sound like Rogue. Are you doing this on purpose?" Tyla crossed her arms.

"I might be." Sting chuckled. Tyla punched him in the stomach. "What the heck was that for?!" He yelled. Tyla giggled. A few days later, Tyla had her bandages and eye bandages removed. The doctor was right, her new eye looked exactly like her old one, except for a tiny scar over and under her eye.

"It's ok. No one will figure it out if I open my eyes like this." Tyla did a fake puppy eyes. Naoya chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I think it makes you look tougher." He said. Tyla pretended to flex her muscles, making her friend laugh.

"But something's weird." She put her hand to her right eye. "I can see things, but they're all black and white."

"Eh, it's a prosthetic eye. Could you expect any better?" Naoya said.

"Eh, you're right." From then on, Tyla went on with her normal life; eat, drink, sleep, sing, and go on as many jobs as possible. But everyday, she visited Rogue in the hospital to talk about her day.

"It was so awesome! My new song was a big hit this time in Hibiscus. Everyone loved it and…" Tyla sighed. "I guess you wish you were there to see it, huh. I wish you were too. " Tyla lay back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. Frosch stayed by the bed day and night. Tyla has never seen him this scrawny and pale before. "Rogue, stop being such a fucking drama queen and wake up. You're killing us over here, you know?"

"I want Rogue to wake up." Frosch stated.

"We all do, don't we?" Tyla looked at Frosch. "It's why we got ourselves into this mess." She frowned and placed her hands on each of Rogue's sides and leaned towards him. "You hear that, shadow man?! You got us into this and you're getting us out!" She whisper-shouted, then slumped down on top of him and sighed. Frosch started to cry.

"Come back, Rogue." He cried.

"Look Frosch, I didn't come here for tears. I just wanted to see Rogue and make sure you're ok." Tyla lifted herself off Rogue and lifted Frosch in her arms. "You need to rest for a bit. Could I get you something to eat? And you obviously need water and some sleep."

"Then what about Rogue?" Frosch looked at her.

"Have faith in him. He's gonna come back to us." Tyla said and carried him all the way to her dormitory. "Remember when I was in my coma? He waited by my side almost everyday." She opened the door to her room and placed him on her bed. "Have faith." She smiled at the exceed, who wiped his tears and smiled back. As days turned into weeks, Tyla began to grow restless and impatient. She couldn't stop thinking about when Rogue would come back. Everyday after visiting Rogue, she'd pace up and down her room muttering something about him. Frosch noticed this and tried to calm her down that night.

"Tyla, it's ok. Rogue will come back." Frosch patted her face with his tiny paws. Tyla smiled and held the.

"I know that. I'm just nervous." She hugged him and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tyla realized she hadn't finished her drawing. She looked through her sketchbook and found it, the sketch of her, Rogue and Frosch together. She sat at her desk, grabbed a pencil and started to draw. She felt sadder with each line she drew. She added two extra people in the drawing; Luna and old aunt Zuri. Tyla took a deep breath and put down the pencil. She grabbed a pen and made the lines thicker to seem more real. Frosch looked at her while doing this.

"I think it's pretty." He chirped.

"Thank you." Tyla smiled at him. She put her pen down and looked at her drawing. "I think this'll look prettier with some colour."

"I think so too." Frosch said. Tyla ripped out the piece of paper and placed it on the table. She began to grab her markers and colour in her drawing, trying to make it look realistic as possible. It took her a while and she even skipped breakfast. Frosch raided the fridge in the meantime but in the end, it was flawless.

"Phew." She wiped her sweaty brow. "Now that that's done…" She started to write a note on the back of the paper. She then folded up the piece of paper and tied a pink piece of ribbon around it. "What do you say we make this a present for Rogue for when he wakes up?"

"I think it's good." Frosch chirped.

"Great." She smiled. Tyla went to make herself pancakes. Frosch and Tyla later visited Rogue in the hospital. He still lay there as if he were lifeless. Tyla and Frosch sat by his side. All was silent, while the heart monitor kept on beeping. Tyla sighed and stroked his midnight black hair.

"Rogue, I really wish you'd wake up. You're having us all worried sick." She whispered. Just then Sting and Lector walked into the room.

"Tyla. You're here?" Sting said.

"Psh, yeah. Like you'd expect any better." Tyla rolled her eyes.

"No, no. I just expected you were here." Sting sat down beside her.

"Oh ok." She looked back at Rogue.

"Wonder when the guy is ever gonna wake up." Lector sat next to Frosch.

"It'll be soon, I hope." Tyla said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Sting smiled back.

"I think so too." Frosch chirped. Tyla looked down at her lap. That memory of him blocking the blades for her still haunted her. She could still see him throwing his arms around her like a human shield. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Sting looked at her as small tears fell down her eyes.

"Hey, what are you crying about?"

"I just feel like I didn't do enough. Like, he doesn't deserve to be like this." Tyla wiped her eyes. Frosch started to cry too.

"Have faith. He'll come back. It's what you've been telling us this whole time, right?" Sting smiled. Tyla looked at him and smiled back.

"I guess." She said.

"I think so too." Frosch said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Lector said. They spent almost the entire day at the hospital, occasionally scraping some snacks from a few local cafés.

"Dragon slayer or god slayer?" Sting asked after they came back from the café. It was eight thirty already.

"Mm…dragon slayer." Tyla replied.

"Me too." Frosch chirped.

"I'd settle for both." Lector stated.

"Ok…" Sting thought for a moment while Tyla nibbled on a croissant.

"Oh! Water wizard or fire wizard?" Tyla asked.

"Fire. Being able to burn stuff like Natsu is freaking awesome!" Sting grinned.

"I think so too." Frosch said.

"Me too." Lector grinned widely. Tyla chuckled and looked at Rogue.

"I really wish you'd join us." Tyla nudged his cold cheek. Sting looked at her and elbowed her.

"I think it's time to go." He said.

"Yeah, ok." She stood up and picked up Frosch in her arms. Sting and Lector walked them to the entrance of the hospital.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

"You come here everyday too?" Tyla looked at him.

"Of course, he's my comrade." Sting replied.

"Understandable. I'll see you then." Tyla turned to the direction of the Python Valley girls dormitory. "Bye Sting."

"Bye Tyla." He waved at her and left. On the way back, Frosch yawned and started to fall asleep in Tyla's arms. She smiled, but it faded when she realized she forgot to buy groceries. Tyla groaned, it was one of the worst things about living in a dormitory with no cafeteria was that you had to live like you were alone. She planned to leave Frosch in the dormitory and then quickly go to the convenience store. She walked up the hill and opened the door to the dormitory, Luna was on her way to her room.

"Hi, big sister." She said quietly.

"Hey Luna. Listen, I'm gonna need you to watch Frosch for a bit. I gotta go to get groceries and I'll be back in a jiff. Ok?" Tyla said.

"Ok." Luna replied. They walked up to Tyla's room and she opened the door. Tyla placed Frosch under the blanket just as he started to stir.

"Don't worry, Frosch. Luna's gonna watch you while I go to the convenience store. I'll be back ok?" She tucked him in and smiled at Luna before closing the door. Tyla sighed and exited the dormitory, but felt another being's presence. She looked around for a bit, then sighed. Just her imagination. As she stepped out of the door, she looked back at the dormitory. A scream was let out as the sound of flesh ripping apart rang through the night sky.


	17. I Love You

Rogue opened his eyes, everything was blurry but he could make out four figures around him; Sting, Yukino, Frosch and Lector.

"Rogue! You're ok!" Frosch kneeled by his face and cried.

"Of course I am." Rogue rubbed Frosch with a smile and hugged him. "What happened?" He asked.

"You were in a coma for a month. We were all worried sick." Yukino replied. Rogue looked around and realized something was missing.

"Where's Tyla?" He asked. He noticed everyone's faces started to look down.

"About that…" Sting started, but was pulled to the side of the room by Yukino.

"What are you doing?!" She whisper-shouted.

"I'm going to tell him the truth!" Sting whisper-shouted back.

"But do you know what this is gonna do to him?!" Yukino said.

"Of course. He's gonna find out eventually!" Sting and Yukino both sighed and walked back to Rogue, lying on the bed.

"About Tyla…something happened…she went out to get groceries…and…she…never came back…" Sting stated.

"What?" Rogue said, completely shocked.

"They found blood all over front porch of the girls' dormitory. They never found the body but she's most likely…" Sting couldn't continue when he saw the tears on Rogue's face.

"See, I told you!" Yukino whisper-shouted Sting and slapped his arm.

"No, no. I would have found out anyway but…" Rogue covered his face with his hand and cried. "I wish I could have seen her one last time." Frosch started to cry harder. Lector joined in. Sting and Yukino began to look sad.

"By the way, she wanted to give you this." Sting handed him the paper with the pink ribbon. Rogue took it with a wavering hand and undid the ribbon. The paper unfolded and showed a picture of her, Rogue, Frosch, Luna and old aunt Zuri. It was almost like a professional family photo. Tears flowed down harder as her turned to see what she wrote on the back.

 _"Hi Rogue :)_

 _This is a drawing I did of us. I added Luna and aunt Zuri to make it seem we're family. We are, aren't we._

 _Hope you're feeling better. I mean, what can I say? Wake up soon? I mean, you gotta be awake to read this. Ha-ha :)_

 _We've been apart millions of times and we've always found a way to be together again. I'm pretty sure this is no different. You'll find a way back, in your own, um, little way. Heh_

 _Love from Tyla._

 _P.S. When you do wake up from that stupid ass coma, I just want you to know that you're the best unofficial brother a girl can ask for. I love you so much."_

Rogue held the paper to his face, almost wetting the paper with his tears.

"I love you too, Tyla." He whispered.

"Her funeral's next week. You might wanna prepare a eulogy." Sting stated.

"Do you want some time alone?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah." Sting, Yukino and Lector left the room, only Frosch and Rogue remained. Frosch cried harder than he already was. Rogue held the paper in his hands and stared at the ceiling. Blurry visions of Tyla appeared in his mind, all had her dancing around in a white flimsy dress in a field of flowers. It was strange because he never remembered her wearing a dress like that and the only field they ever went to was the one close to their house and it never had flowers. Rogue sighed. _She's probably happily dancing around in heaven._ He thought.

It rained on the day of Tyla's funeral that it felt more like a sad water park ride. Rogue stood in a black suit holding a black umbrella while Frosch stood beside him with a tiny black cloak over his pink frog suit. They stood closest to the grave, alongside Luna, Naoya and an old woman sitting in a wheelchair. Rogue glanced at her, she looked a lot like aunt Zuri. He sighed and turned back to the grey gravestone.

 _Tyla Selene_

 _X774~X791_

 _Beloved guild member and family_

A bouquet of pink roses mixed with red roses sat on the grave. She would have loved that. Pink that matched her hair and red that matched the colour of the blood that came out of the idiots she beat the crap out of. The scenery was black and white, just like a colorless TV show where happiness doesn't exist. Only the rhythm of the rain pitter-pattering on the ground and the cold sounds of sobbing could be heard. Naoya stepped out to speak his eulogy.

"Tyla was one of the best guild members and friend of Winged Python…" Naoya said. Rogue couldn't hear anymore. He could see him speaking the words but all was unheard. He looked around to see Tyla in that same white dress standing on top of the grave, reading her headstone. Naoya couldn't continue anymore and stepped back into the crowd and cried on Annalisa's shoulder. Luna fell to her knees, making her stockings wet. Rogue stepped out for his eulogy.

"Tyla, besides Frosch, was my closest ever friend. We were together since we were kids and we were always there for each other. Words cannot describe how much I will miss that smile. And…" Rogue blacked out and all of a sudden found himself in aunt Zuri's home. Tyla was standing in front of him with a smile on her face and her hands behind her back like an innocent child. She wore that same white dress.

"Come on, you idiot. Did you really think I died?" She started to laugh, but it sounded strange. It shifted from her voice, to manly then child-like. Rogue was shocked. The room started to swirl, along with Tyla. Next, he found himself standing by the grave in front of Luna and Sting who were snapped their fingers in front of his face. He was wet, he'd dropped his umbrella and right now it was flooding like crazy.

"You ok?" Sting asked.

"You kinda stopped in the middle of your eulogy." Sting said.

"I was just…thinking of Tyla…" Rogue looked at the ground.

"Tyla…why did she have to die?!" Luna sobbed. Rogue stepped back into the crowd. He tried to fight back the tears, but they just couldn't be held in. Luna held onto him, crying against his black suit. Rogue ruffled her pink curls, they reminded him of Tyla's hair.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Your hair is so short." a five-year-old Tyla sat with her knees together on the carpet where Ryos was reading and poked his head._

 _"I don't care." Ryos replied._

 _"You should grow it out."_

 _"I don't care." Ryos crossed his legs. Tyla elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for?!"_

 _"I don't care." Tyla imitated his attitude. He puffed out his cheeks, making her giggle._

 _"Your hair looks nice." He pointed to her messy pink shoulder-length hair with side bangs covering her left eye. She lifted up her hair to get a good look._

 _"Oh really?" Tyla giggled. "Thanks."_

 _"I like big sister's hair too!" Luna skipped to the living room._

 _"Me too!" A one-year-old Frosch chirped. Luna had a bunch of hair ties on her wrist and started to do Tyla's hair in braids._

 _"See Frosch, you do it like this. You have three chunks of hair and you put the ones on the sides into the middle each time. See?" Luna demonstrated to Frosch how to do a braid. Frosch made a feeble attempt at braiding and ended up tangling Tyla's hair._

 _"Aw! You messed it up!" Tyla pouted._

 _"Tch, it was already messy." Ryos rolled his eyes. Tyla and Luna turned to him with evil eyes, both with hair accessories in their small hands._

 _"Ryos, you don't mind us playing with your hair, do you?" Tyla grinned._

 _"We're younger, so just let us." Luna and Tyla's eyes resembled a hungry ghoul's. Ryos backed away._

 _"No. No you don't." Ryos held out his hand. Luna and Tyla lunged towards him. Luna sat on him and held him down while Tyla tied bits of his hair into a tiny ponytail. Tyla and Luna stepped back to admire their masterpiece._

 _"Ah hahahahahahaha! You look like a baby girl!" Tyla laughed._

 _"I think so too!" Frosch chirped._

 _"Who's side are you on?" Ryos muttered. He sat cross-legged on the carpet with his arms crossed._

 _"Alright kids, it's time for lunch!" Aunt Zuri snapped. She walked into the living room and saw Tyla's braids and Ryos's unicorn horn. Her face softened into a smile which shocked everyone, they'd never seen her smile this kindly. "I see you tried to do each others' hairs."_

 _"Yeah, but we messed up." Luna said. Aunt Zuri smiled and sat down on the carpet._

 _"You know, I was once a hairdresser when I was young. Ah, those golden days." Aunt Zuri sighed, then picked up the four of them. "After lunch is over, I'll teach you four how to do hair properly."_

 _"Yeah!" Tyla, Luna and Frosch said cheerfully._

 _"Ugh, I barely have any so why should I?" Ryos said bitterly._

 _"I have something that might help with that. What'd you say?" Aunt Zuri smiled._

 _"Ok." He smiled._

 _"I'm gonna make you look bee-YOO-tiful." Tyla laughed and poked Ryos's arm._

 _~End Flashback~_

 _That was one of our best family moments._ Rogue thought to himself. _I'd never seen aunt Zuri smile like that before._ He looked around, everyone had left except for the old woman in the wheelchair. She sat beside him.

"Um, aunt Zuri." Rogue said.

"It's you, isn't it Ryos?" She looked up at him.

"If you don't mind, I prefer to be called Rogue." He stated.

"Ah of course, one of the twin dragons if I remember correct." Aunt Zuri replied.

"Um, yeah." Rogue said. She smiled at him and looked back at Tyla's grave.

"You've grown into a strong man. I just wish I could see the woman Tyla has become." She sighed.

"Uh, what?" Rogue looked at her.

"Oh yes. After you left, she wanted to learn magic so she could be able to find you. She spent most of her time alone reading books about magic. When she became Erza Scarlet's pupil, I rarely even saw her running around the halls or even speaking to Luna. The girl moved out about ten years ago to be a part of Fairy Tail, and I never heard from her again. The only news I got from that little troublemaker was that she created her own guild Winged Python." Aunt Zuri sighed again. "I always thought I'd be the first one out of all of us to die."

"Zuri…" Rogue sighed.

"I'm just saying that because I'm old." Aunt Zuri chuckled. Rogue looked back at Tyla's grave and smiled. He could hear her voice telling him to live on with a smile. It was still raining by the time he went back to his apartment. He threw the keys onto the table and sat on his couch. He turned on his phone, but was shocked to see he had a text message from an unknown ID.

 _"Who is dead? Is it her?"_ It said. Rogue was starting to get creeped out. His phone buzzed again, it was from the same ID. _"Did you see her?"_ Rogue was shocked. Were those really hallucinations? Or was it just a setup? Tyla wouldn't really fake her death, would she? Rogue sighed and threw his phone aside. He looked back at the drawing she drew for him.

"Wherever you are Tyla, I will always love you sister." He held the drawing close to him, as if he would never let go.


	18. Grief

**Year X792**

One year since Tyla had been dead. Rogue tried his best not to think of her but he just couldn't help it. Every day, he would visit her grave and place roses below the headstone.

"It's been a long day, Tyla. I just wish I could be able to see you again." He sighed. "Happy eighteenth, Tyla. Remember when you wanted to be eighteen?"

 _~Flashback~_

 _"When I turn eighteen, I'm gonna be a big girl!" A five-year-old Tyla said cheerfully. "I'm gonna be a singer and do other awesome things!"_

 _"Don't you wanna practice magic? After all, your parents were wizards." Ryos asked._

 _"Why should I? Magic only makes people sad because wizards die."_

 _~End Flashback~_

"I never thought in a million years that you'd be right about that." Rogue patted the headstone. Just then, a girl with a white hair ribbon with a bunch of small white flowers appeared behind him.

"Excuse me. What do you have business with in the cemetery?" She asked. Rogue turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Kagura." He said.

"I asked a question." She repeated, then looked at the grave he was standing by. "Tyla Selene, huh? Was she a good friend? A kind person?"

"Yeah, my best friend and a baby sister figure to me." Rogue replied. Kagura nodded.

"I had a brother once too. His name was Simon. He was killed in the Tower of Heaven by Jellal, or shall I say Ultear." She walked past him and stopped at the grave behind Tyla's. She placed the flowers on the grave.

"He seems like such a kind person. Tell me more about him." Rogue walked up to her from behind. Kagura sighed, Rogue was being nice to her but somehow she couldn't return that kindness.

"I don't wish to speak out personal information to a stranger." She said viciously. Rogue only smiled at her.

"You remind me a bit of her. She was pretty nice in general but she often blew up. I remember how she treated strangers. If she liked what she saw, she'd treat them like puppies. If she didn't, she'd treat them like punching bags. Just like you, Tyla didn't like to share personal information with a stranger." Rogue sighed. "If only you'd met, you two would have made good friends." Kagura looked back at him.

"We understand each other's loss. It's probably the first time that happened in my life." Kagura said, monotone.

"Really?"

"Yes…" She said, her eyes quivering and she tried to force back the tears. Rogue sighed.

"Please don't start crying, I'm not that good when people I'm not that familiar with start crying in front of me." He said uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry." Kagura wiped her tears.

"If you want, we can go out to get a drink." Rogue offered.

"Sure." Kagura smiled as they exited the graveyard. And that is how a new chapter of Rogue's life came to be…

* * *

 **So sorry this is so short you guys. But please go on my profile and vote on the poll and I'll make the next chapter longer. Wait, that sounds like bribery…**


	19. Everything Has Changed

**I apologize it has been so long, but I have been having major writer's block and I have been so busy. I just had to get this chapter out there but i did read it once or twice.**

 **Btw this is a must read: After I finish The Cause of Our Scars, I will be writing another story and it would be great if you guys would like to decide which one you want to read first so please go onto my profile and vote on which story you want me to write next.**

 **Now just enjoy this story :D**

* * *

 **Year X793**

Rogue sat down the pink roses on Tyla's headstone.

"Hey sister. Did you have a good day in heaven?" He asked jokingly, then sighed. "Went on another job that I thought you'd like, I defeated an entire dark guild. You probably would have liked to beat the crap out of them anyway. I haven't been to your guild in quite a while, but I'm sure you wouldn't be pleased to know that a lot has changed. They're the new Saber Tooth of those seven years Fairy Tail was gone." He chuckled. He knelt down by her grave with a sad smile. It's been a year since she'd died and it still made him upset to think that she could actually be gone. Today was her nineteenth birthday.

Rogue walked back home thinking of her. What would she be like if she were still alive? Still reckless and brutal as always, maybe. Or maybe more mature? Rogue sighed, best not to think about it. Tyla wouldn't have wanted her death to cause unhappiness to anyone. He passed a dark alleyway, but were approached by a few armed muggers with knifes and magic staffs.

"Well, look at what we have here?" One sneered.

"Just a weird cocky loser ha-ha." The other laughed menacingly.

"Give us your money, and your dignity!" One other said viciously. Before Rogue had time to react, three metal claws out of nowhere stabbed them in the shoulder A hooded figure with a cloak charged from nowhere and gave all three of them a flying kick in the face. The held their cheeks and ran for their lives. The hooded figure did a backflip and landed on top of a brick wall.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked. The hooded figure turned to him. He looked at her feet. _High heel boots?_ He thought. Then he picked up her scent. _That smell! There's no way!_

"Rogue…" She whispered.

"It's me." He replied. With her left hand, she removed her hood to reveal waist length curly pink hair and a face of cuts and bruises. The scar on her left eye remained. She stretched her pale bloody lips into a smile.

"Rogue…" Tears streamed down her face.

"Tyla!" She jumped down from the wall wrapped her arms around his neck and he whirled her around. Rogue held her tight as she sobbed.

"I never thought I would see you again…" She sniffed when he stopped.

"I never thought I would see _you_ again." Rogue whispered. Tyla pushed him away and held her right side with pain. Blood dribbled down her mouth as she gave him another one of her smiles.

"Let's go to the guild." She wiped her mouth before standing up. She requiped her right boot off before she started to hop her way back to the guild. Rogue grabbed her arm.

"Tyla, you're injured. You look like you've been stabbed and you've got a broken ankle. You need medical care." He said.

"Medical care? I don't have time for that!" Tyla grabbed the arm that was holding her and tried to drag him with her, but twisted her ankle further and slipped. She yelped in pain. Rogue sighed and hoisted her onto his back.

"If you really have to be like this, at least let me help you." He smiled at her. Tyla looked up at him, then put her hands over her mouth.

"Thank you." She leaned her cheek on his back as he walked her back to the guild hall.

"Say, Tyla. Where have you been for the past two years?" Rogue asked. Tyla sighed.

"I don't know. But they had other prisoners too" She replied.

"Other…prisoners?" Rogue asked. She nodded.

"They make us fight to the death in this arena thing. You might be thinking that I could take them out easily, but you're wrong. The weakest one is more powerful than Natsu and Jiemma combined." She said.

"Are you kidding me?" Rogue said with shock.

"No, I'm not. I tried to escape many times before but they caught me and…" She held up a prosthetic metal right hand. "They chopped of my hand and ate it." Rogue's eyes gaped with disgust and horror. "They tried to get my left hand the second time I tried to escape."

"That's cannibalism!" Rogue whisper-shouted.

"Tch. I may not have been able to see what they were, but I can tell you for a fact that they are not human." Tyla replied. She panted heavily and leaned her cheek on his back. "I'm so happy to be home." She said with a smile before becoming limp.

"Tyla, Tyla! Wake up! Don't die on me just yet! You still have a lot to tell me! I still have a lot to show you!" Rogue screamed. "Don't do this…" He cried. He ran to her guild hall. "Stay with me, Tyla. Stay with me." He burst into the Winged Python guild hall.

"Rogue! Long time to see." Naoya said with his arm around Annalisa. "What brings you - whoa! Tyla?!" The whole guild turned around to look at the pinkette slumped Rogue's back.

"She's alive. And she has been for the past two years." Rogue stated.

"Impossible." Luna came to check her pulse. "You're right, she's alive."

"But she needs medical care now!" Rogue said hoarsely.

"Don't worry, I'll take her to the infirmary." Cosma took Tyla from him and ran to the infirmary.

"Well you must be hungry and thirsty, hon." An older, sexier and more developed Lotus sat on the bar counter. "Have a little coffee." Using her telekinesis, she brought a cup of coffee over to the table where Rogue sat.

"So how have all of you been?" Rogue asked.

"Well, Naoya and I got married and our first children are on the way." Annalisa stated.

"Yes, we are very excited about this." Naoya placed a hand on his wife's belly.

"I became Winged Python's new top mage." Venus jumped onto the table. "I bet I could win against Tyla when she gets better."

"I got a legit boyfriend." Luna stated.

"That's great." Rogue smiled.

"How about you?" Naoya asked.

"Well, I've been doing great. I got a girlfriend." he replied.

"Ooh, well tell us about the lucky girl." Venus plonked her butt next to Rogue.

"I think I want Tyla to be the first to know." He stated.

"Totally understandable, man." Venus slapped him on the back so hard Rogue spat out the coffee he was drinking.

 _"Aaron? Where are you?" Dream Tyla found herself in an abyss of blackness. She saw her friend getting eaten alive and calling for her help but she couldn't move her feet. "No! No! NO!_

 _"_ No! Stop it!" Tyla flapped her hands around and found herself in the infirmary with Rogue and Cosma sitting beside her.

"Tyla, are you ok?" Cosma put a hand on her forehead.

"And who's Aaron?" Rogue asked.

"A friend, in the hellhole I've just been to." Tyla lay back down on the bed. "While I was escaping, he helped me to get out by almost getting himself killed. I really don't know what happened to him."

"That's…tragic." Rogue nodded his head.

"So…two years. How've you been?" Tyla asked and sat back up.

"Well before I answer that…" He quickly planted a kiss on Tyla's cheek. "Happy nineteenth birthday." He gave her a thumbs-up and Cosma brought it a small cupcake.

"Aw, thanks. You remembered." She smiled and nibbled on the cupcake.

"Anyway, back to your question, I got myself a girlfriend." Tyla almost choked.

"You got yourself a who now?"

"A girlfriend." He stated.

"Aw, that's great. Who's the lucky lady?" Tyla asked.

"Her name's Kagura. You would know her, right?"

"Oh yeah, that person at the Grand Magic Games. Honestly, I don't know her that well, except that she doesn't usually draw her sword and she's from Mermaid Heel." Tyla said and licked the icing. "Tell me more about her."

"Well she…"

"Ok, that's enough out of you." Rogue could tell his friend was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Are you jealous?" Rogue asked. Tyla choked again so hard that Rogue had to slap her back.

"What, are you mad? No! I'm just…surprised you…got…a lover…before…me…" Tyla turned around so Rogue wouldn't see her tears.

"Wow, rude." Rogue rolled his eyes. Tyla turned back around and gave him a face. "So what about you? Other than being in a place of monsters, how've you been?"

"Well, I learned hair magic, my prosthetic hand has some good use to it…" Tyla demonstrated the extending claws on her prosthetic hand. "And I learned some new things about my prosthetic eye."

"Like what?"

"Everything's black and white. But the coloured people are those whose lives are in danger. Those who are coloured purple are dead people." Tyla stated.

"How am I?" Rogue asked. Tyla put down the cupcake and covered her right eye.

"You're just fine." She replied and got back to eating her cupcake. "Though I've actually had a couple of…purple people."

"Whoa, what did they look like?" Rogue asked.

"Normal people." Tyla replied.

"Whoa." Rogue's eyes were agape.

"I know." Tyla exclaimed. "And they weren't even like zombies. They were like legit humans."

"That sounds pretty cool." Rogue rested his chin on his palm.

"Not really." Tyla replied and threw her cupcake wrapper into a trash can on the other side of the room. It landed inside perfectly like a basketball in its hoop. "Score." She said proudly.

* * *

A week later, Tyla was completely healed and able to walk again. But she kept her cloak on her everywhere she went, even after leaving the Winged Python guild hall.

"Hi, looks like you and Naoya finally are a legit couple." Tyla giggled to Annalisa.

"Actually we were a few years ago." Annalisa said with a smile, which was quite rare. "In fact I'm pregnant."

"Whoa, congratulations." Tyla gushed. "Do you know what they are?"

"Well, a boy and a girl." Annalisa replied.

"Do you have names picked out?" Tyla asked.

"Yes." The guild master jumped in and sat next to his wife. "They're Saki and Miwa."

"Isn't Saki a girls' name?" Tyla scratched the back of her head.

"It's for both girl and boy." Naoya replied.

"Oh, well I'm happy for the two of you." Tyla grinned.

"Yo Ty." Venus jumped onto the table with an evil grin. She'd added three new piercings to her left ear, one on her lip and was now dressed like a gothic punk. The grin she wore on her face was about as evil and smirky as Tyla two years ago.

"Sup, V." Tyla gave her same grin back.

"Wanna go, girl?"

"Trust me, Venus, you do not want to spar with me." Tyla stated.

"Ooh, afraid of losing?" Venus sneered.

"You want to go with me?" Tyla stared at up at the punk with a strange smile on her face.

"Let's do this." Venus dragged the cloaked pinkette to the training grounds and opened a new ring.

"Alright." Tyla put her hood on and stood up straight. A strange dark aura was around her as she stared at the ground with a smile on her face. Venus, however, was grinning gleefully as she stood in ready position.

"Plant magic! Thorn bush!" Thorns sprang from the ground and zoomed to Tyla like missiles. Strangely, Tyla's hair oozed out from under her hood and ripped the thorns from the ground and aimed them at Venus, who dodged the throws. Venus grunted. "Plant magic! Leaf Missile!" Leaves as sharp as kunais skyrocketed towards Tyla, who blocked them with her hair like it was a sword. One was aimed directly at her, she gave it a quick glance and back flipped to dodge it.

"What the…" Venus was starting to get pissed at the calm hooded girl who was standing gracefully in her high-heeled boots. Venus aimed more sharp leaves at Tyla, who dodged them like they were nothing. One scraped her hood slightly, but to Venus it meant everything. "I put a scratch on you!" Tyla calmly took of her hood, revealing a bunch of curly pink hair.

"My turn." Tyla whispered and stood up straight. Strange pink auras were being released from her body as her cloak and hair were spread out like static electricity. Tyla opened her large glowing pink eyes and she glared at her opponent. The claws from her prosthetic hand grew larger and sharper like daggers and her body started growing darker.

"Whoa, stop that, it's freaking me out!" Venus backed away with sweat trickling down her head. _She's gained all this power, and she doesn't even need to requip._ All of a sudden, everything Tyla turned into disappeared and all that stood in front of her was a smiling pinkette.

"I could never kill you." Tyla smiled nicely.

"That was awesome!" Venus made fists. "How did you learn to do that?"

"Well, I actually cannot control it. It only happens when I get mad." Tyla replied.

"Wait, are you mad?" Venus asked.

"A little. You ruined my only hood." Tyla held it for Venus to see.

"Um, what's the big deal anyway? You never liked them before."

"Well I do now. It's the only way that makes me feel secure." Tyla stated shyly.

"By the way, where's your little boyfriend?" Venus asked slyly.

"He's not my boyfriend." Tyla replied as they exited the ring. "Besides, he has another girlfriend. But just to be sure, I'm gonna go to Saber Tooth to be sure."

"Attagirl." Venus slapped Tyla's back as she skipped off to Saber Tooth. The town seemed much colder than usual. It was strange though, since it was March and it should've been getting warmer. Usually a night in Hibiscus was under a starry umbrella sky but tonight the sky was obscured by grey clouds that gave this city a dark atmosphere. Tyla wrapped her cloak around her tighter as she stared into the window of a house. A young girl and her family sat around a table with a colourful and lively looking birthday cake and a number 6 candle on top. The little girl blew out her candles and her family cheered as her parents grabbed a knife and cut the cake for her. The little girl's brother gave her a big hug and a big kiss as she started on her cake.

 _Happy birthday to you._ Tyla thought with a smile and walked solemnly to the Saber Tooth guild hall. She opened the door to the Saber Tooth guild hall hastily and looked around for Rogue. A familiar white-haired girl stared at her with a wide-open mouth.

"Hi Yukino." Tyla grinned nervously. Yukino didn't reply for quite a while, then she started to stutter.

"Uh…uh…hi…dead person…" She stuttered.

"I know, I know. I was actually kidnapped." Tyla replied. Yukino sighed with relief, but was still a little shocked.

"Well it's great to have you back." She said kindly, but still seemed a little worried. "Are you here to see Rogue?"

"Yeah. Do you by any chance know where he is?" Tyla asked.

"Well…" She pointed to the corner of the guild hall where Rogue and a dark-haired girl were making out. Tyla recognized her as Kagura.

"Oh…" Tyla said disappointedly and held her metallic right hand. "Well, I don't think I should disturb them right now and I really should get back, tell them I said hello." Tyla turned heel and walked straight out of Saber Tooth. She looked around, the path was now white and soft. Delicate snowflakes fell from the sky. She sighed and slowly made her way back home. Tyla started shivering. Why was this happening? She hadn't felt the cold in years. She rubbed her arms for warmth as steam floated out of her mouth and into the air. Tyla sighed. It wasn't the snow that was making her cold, it was her heart. But why did she feel this way? Was she jealous? Feeling left out? Lonely? Tyla never felt so down in her entire life. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew and the button of her cloak broke. The dark and gold piece of cloth flew into the air out of Tyla's reach.

"Ah!" She yelped and reached out, but it was grabbed by a blue-gloved man with blonde hair. Tyla's eyes widened as a puff of steam escaped her agape lips.

"I think you might need this." He stepped closer to her and buttoned the cloak for her. The pinkette felt a warm blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Sting." She smiled a little awkwardly.

"Hi Tyla." He smiled back. "I see you went to see Rogue."

"Yeah, and he was making out with Kags." Tyla nibbled on her lip.

"Feeling disappointed, aren't you." Sting said.

"Kinda. Don' know why." Tyla looked down at her snow-covered boots.

"Well, I'm feeling kinda left out too." Sting replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It seems that all these years, the only ones who haven't changed are you, me, Yukino and Dobengal." He stated.

"I really hate it." Tyla bent her head.

"Me too." Sting whispered. He put a hand on her arm, which sent warm shivers up her spine. "It's pretty cold out here, maybe I should walk you home."

"I don't actually feel the cold anymore." Tyla replied hastily.

"But I do, now let's just go." Sting replied, which made her giggle. And that is how a new chapter of Tyla's life came to be…


	20. Ignorance

**I am so sorry I have been gone for so long. My writer's block has been killing me and I can only focus on Attack on Titan now! I genuinely apologize and I deeply regret my actions. Now enjoy:**

* * *

A month passed and Sting and Tyla officially announced their relationship to the Saber Tooth guild.

"Whoa." Rufus stared at them blankly.

"Congratulations." Orga stated emotionlessly.

"It's a big thing. Don't be so blank." Minerva glared at the two boys.

"Personally, I'm really happy for you guys." Yukino said with a smile.

"Aw thanks." Tyla smiled back. The only person who didn't seem to care was Rogue, who wasn't even there. Sting and Tyla left the guild hall hand in hand.

"Well, that wasn't half as bad as you expected." The blonde looked at his newly dubbed girlfriend.

"Yes, it's really nice when everybody is too surprised for words." Tyla replied sarcastically. Sting chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Wanna go to your guild hall and announce?" He asked.

"Nah, they…kinda already know." She replied sheepishly.

"What? Who did you tell?"

"Just a few of them…"

"Of the loudmouths? Without me?!" Sting made a face.

"I guess you could say that." Tyla rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, sorry. Am I a _bad_ girl? Am I going to be _punished?_ " Tyla grabbed his arm and looked at him with innocent yet menacing puppy eyes.

"Oh come on! It's the middle of the day! Can't we do this at night?! Sting looked at the pinkette, playing the innocent 6-year-old. He sighed and flung her over his shoulder. "Daddy's gonna punish you, sweetheart."

* * *

Kagura sat on Rogue's couch with her legs crossed. By this time, she was already living with him. She had a book in her hands while her boyfriend cooked lunch in the newly decorated kitchen.

"It's hotdogs that you want, right?" Rogue called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, can you add extra mustard?" Kagura asked.

"Of course." Rogue replied as the sound of a sausage sizzling could be heard. Kagura adjusted the blanket covering her legs. Even though it was spring and it was fairly warm, Rogue's apartment was still a little colder than the outside. Kagura dug deeper into her book until she heard weird noises coming from the neighbor's apartment. Rogue must have heard too because he marched out of the kitchen and put his ear to the wall where the noise was coming from.

"Ugh god, that must be Sting. You can hear everything with these stupid walls ever since he moved in." He grumbled. Kagura kicked off her blanket and put her ear to the wall.

"Sounds like he's in there with someone." She muttered.

"You think?" Rogue said sarcastically. "Oh my god, seems like she _really_ likes it."

"Ok, I hear the words punishment and daddy." Kagura stated.

"This is like free porn!" Rogue grinned widely. Kagura glared at him. "Right, sorry." The two went back to listening.

"I hear shoes getting kicked off." Kagura muttered. Just then, a loud ripping sound could be heard from the room, but the noises continued. "Oh my god."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Rogue replied. Then he sniffed the air and rushed back to the kitchen. "Oh shit, I should have turned the stove off."

"I told you I should have been the one to cook." Kagura shot back.

"You haven't cooked since I've met you." Rogue retorted. Kagura sighed with a smile. She loved all these fun couple arguments. She leaned her ear back to the wall. Her eyes widened larger at every second with shock and disgust as she kept listening. Finally she backed away from the wall.

"We really have to soundproof these walls." She exclaimed and held onto her blanket like it was a security blanket.

"What is it?" Rogue poked his head out of the kitchen. Another moan could be heard and Kagura jumped over the couch and clasped her hands over Rogue's ears.

"You do not want to hear what I just heard." She panted.

"You know it was really amusing to see you jump like that." Rogue stated. Kagura glared at him, which made him chuckle and kiss her fingertips. "Forget it, the hotdogs are ready."

"Yay!" Kagura threw her hands up in the air, but Rogue suddenly heard the moans and the whimpers.

"Let's grab the hotdogs and get the hell out of here." Rogue stuffed all the food into a plastic lunchbox.

"I agree." Kagura replied and ran out of the apartment with Rogue behind her.

* * *

Tyla woke up with her blonde lover snoring slightly with his muscular arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried in her chest. She smiled and ruffled his soft blonde hair, he was so adorable when he was asleep. Tyla reached for her phone and checked the time; it was 12:00am. Very slowly and gently, she unwrapped Sting's arms around her and reached for her clothes. There weren't much anyway. Just a bikini top, panty-shorts, high-heeled boots and a cloak. Just as she put her last shoe on, Sting stirred and looked around the dark room.

"Tyla…" He whispered. Tyla smiled and crouched at the bedside. She put her hands on the sides of his drowsy face and giggled.

"Ssh, go back to sleep." She whispered. "It's late, so I'm going back to my dormitory."

"Ok, I'll miss you." He kissed her palm. "You know you're daddy's little girl." Tyla giggled.

"Ok, daddy." She ruffled his hair and left his apartment. Sting turned to the empty spot next to him. It'd only been a few seconds and he was already missing her. Tyla would have loved to stay, but she had important matters to carry…

Tyla reached the guild hall, only Lotus and Cosma were there.

"Hey Lo, hey Cos." Tyla mumbled.

"Hi there, Ty." Cosma smiled at the pinkette. "Being irresponsible again?"

"Shut up, you know this is my first time being a…you know." Tyla shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, I've taken care of...you know...all the time and this isn't how you do it." Cosma said, like a teacher.

"Really? You?" Tyla raised her eyebrow.

"Sometimes." Cosma gulped. Tyla sat down at the bar.

"So how's Anna? The twins doin' ok? Saki and Miwa not kicking her ass?" Tyla joked.

"She's doing just fine. Except the fact that the babies are due in a few weeks or so." Lotus jumped in.

"That's great." Tyla smiled slightly.

"By the way, since you weren't at the guild hall today, she asked me to give you this." Cosma handed her a pink paper with a little baby on it. Tyla skimmed through it and looked back up at Cosma?

"I'm invited to the baby shower? This Saturday?" Tyla asked.

"Yeah, so why not get something nice for Saki and Miwa?" Cosma stated.

"Alright. Tomorrow I'll go shopping for something nice. I know I don't have anything that would be nice enough for the twins." Tyla sighed.

"It's ok, Tyla." Cosma patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tyla sighed once again and reached for a liquor bottle, but was stopped by Cosma.

"No, Tyla. You know you mustn't." Cosma glared at the pinkette.

"Sorry, it's just so hard." Tyla thumped her head on the table.

"It's ok." Cosma started.

"No it's not ok. Put yourself in my situation. I have to balance all these different things at once." Tyla ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Can you take care of…you know what? Just for the week. It'll be over after the baby shower."

"Sorry, Tyla. I have work too, you know?" Cosma said.

"Ugh! Why does everything happen to me?!" Tyla whined.

"Maybe you should be more responsible, Tyla. Cancel a few dates with Sting and stop letting him suck on your nipple!" Cosma replied.

"Fine, I'll cancel with Sting. But you're gonna take care of it on Saturday." Tyla pointed a finger at Cosma.

"Ok then. But you'll have to find a good reason for why I'm not at the shower." Cosma retorted.

"You were invited?" Tyla asked rudely.

"Yeah of course, rude. You know for someone who's taking care of-"

"Shut up!" Tyla clapped her hand over Cosma's mouth. "You promised you wouldn't blabber your big mouth about it!"

"Sorry." Cosma mumbled though Tyla's hand and slapped it away. "But seriously, you really have to be more responsible."

"I know, I know!" Tyla put her face in her hands. "This is just too difficult for me!" Tears started flowing out of her eyes, which Cosma pitied. She sighed.

"Maybe I can help." Cosma whispered gently.

"Really?" Tyla lifted her face out of her hands and looked at the barmaid pleadingly.

"Sure, I could find a good reason for why I'm not there. And I guess I could help you with the…food." Cosma looked around to make sure nobody heard their conversation.

"Ok, thank you so much!" Tyla wrapped Cosma into a tight hug.

"Ok, ok, get off." Cosma pushed the pinkette off and dragged her to the infirmary. "Nobody's in here, so you're safe." Cosma opened the door and let the both of them in.

* * *

That morning, Sting reached the guild hall in a melancholy fashion.

 _ **Tyla Blade Princess:**_ _I am so, so, sorry but I'm busy for the next week. Gotta cancel :(_

 _ **Sting Eucliffe:**_ _It's fine, Tyla._

Sting looked at his phone again, making sure he wasn't mistaken. Yes, he was right; Tyla really did cancel on him. He solemnly opened the guild hall doors, everyone was already there. He sat at the bar with his chin on his palm.

"Mornin', Sting." The barmaid said with a smile.

"Hey, Asami." Sting replied in a monotone voice.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Asami asked.

"Tyla cancelled on me. Said she was busy." Sting said while staring at his phone.

"Aw, that's too bad." Asami put her elbows on the table and pushed her breasts against it.

"Damn it! Why do all barmaids try to hit on people these days?!" Sting covered his eyes.

Asami giggled. "Oh no, it's just a thing Lotus taught me to get boyfriends, I just had to try it out on you." Just then, Rogue came running into the guild hall with a bunch of tour guides and papers. He spotted Sting and rushed to him like a shadow.

"Sting! Thank god you're here. I need your help." He slammed the papers on the counter. "Kagura and I are planning a trip together and I need you to help."

"Going on a trip together alone." Sting leaned onto the counter. "That's quite a big step, you know."

"We've been living together for a month." Rogue glared at Sting.

"Gotcha." He clicked his tongue.

"Ok, so where do you think we should go?" Before Sting could say anything, he was interrupted. "Kagura and I were thinking maybe Caracall Island or maybe even Crocus. But we've been there a million times so we were thinking Caracall Island." Rogue blabbered.

"Gee, doesn't seem like you need my help anymore." Sting said.

"Yeah, but what to do?" Rogue whined.

"Just relax, it's an island. Do whatever you want that's tropical and that you guys get to spend time together." Sting replied. Rogue looked at him.

"You're right…thanks Sting." Rogue slapped him on the back and ran out of the guild hall as fast as he came in.

"Well, that was quick." Sting whispered to himself.

"Your usual breakfast." Asami had one hand on her hip and another holding a tray of scrambled eggs, bacon and a cheeseburger.

"Yeah just put it there." Sting pointed to the spot where he wanted Asami to put the tray.

"Ah." Asami held up a finger. Sting rolled his eyes.

"Could you put it right there, please?" Sting said in a sarcastic-polite way.

"That's better." Asami giggled and put the tray in front of Sting.

* * *

Saturday had come. Cosma called Annalisa and said she was sick while she was actually taking care of Tyla's business. Tyla held a small pink paper bag. Inside held a miniature blue tuxedo and a miniature blue dress with carefully done sparkly water drops. The cloaked pinkette looked up at the brick house that Naoya and Annalisa now lived in. It was three stories, colourful, with a large balcony and a garage. The front door was decorated with pink and blue ribbons and lace along with a banner that said _"Welcome to the Baby Shower."_ Tyla sighed and stepped in. Annalisa, Venus, Monika and Lotus were already there. They turned their heads to look at Tyla.

"Welcome!" Annalisa held out her arms, put them around Tyla and kissed her on both sides of her cheeks. Tyla cringed, this was not the Annalisa two years ago. Now she had to act all motherly and weird.

"Congratulations!" Tyla put on a fake smile and kissed Annalisa's cheeks. "By the way, where do I put my present?"

"On that table over there." Annalisa pointed to a small coffee table which already had three presents on them. Tyla put the little pink bag on the table and sat on the couch. She looked around in the living room.

"You've got a nice new house, Anna. Really has that homey feel to it." Tyla said and laid back.

"I had to do it for Saki and Miwa, you know." Annalisa smiled.

"What, do you not like it?" Tyla looked at her. Annalisa sighed and sat down next to Tyla.

"Of course I love it. It's just that, I miss those days when I lived in a dormitory with my girlfriends. I mean, the slumber parties, staying up late and chatting about boys, pillow fights, that kind of stuff." Annalisa sighed. Tyla sighed too.

"Growing up really sucks, doesn't it." Tyla smiled. Annalisa smiled back.

"It sure does." Annalisa replied. "Now I have two kids on the way and a husband to take care of."

"Aw, if only I could have been to your wedding." Tyla put her hands behind her head and put her heels on the coffee table.

"FEET ON THE FLOOR OR COME OVER NO MORE!" Annalisa screamed in Tyla's ears. The pinkette shivered and held her hands up in surrender position.

"Ok…" She said timidly and gently put her feet back on the carpet floor.

"Whoa Neon Tiger, did you just put your feet on the coffee table?" Venus and Monika came over.

"Girl, you do not do that to Anna's clean home." Monika did a z-snap.

"Sorry Anna." Tyla shrugged her shoulders.

"It's ok, Ty. But luckily, I get to hang out with my girlfriends for the last time as a normal guild mate." Annalisa smiled widely. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"That must be the other girls." Lotus said excitedly.

"Anna should open it." Venus said. The five of them stood in a messy single file line and peered over an excited Annalisa's shoulder. Annalisa opened the door.

"Happy baby shower!" Every girl from Winged Python stood at the doorway holding presents.

"Aw, thank you, you guys." Annalisa burst into tears, which made everyone fall silent.

"Oh my god, what have you people done?!" Tyla put a hand on Annalisa's shoulder.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just so happy." Annalisa wiped her tears. "To see everyone together with me before the babies come is just so overwhelming. You know what, the best present anyone can give me is to spend time with me in the swimming pool one last time before I'm sent off into motherhood."

"We thought you would say that…" Lotus nodded towards Tyla and the others. In syncopation, all the girls threw off their clothes, revealing their bikinis underneath.

"You guys knew? Oh my god." Annalisa cried harder.

"Oh please don't cry. You know what? Go upstairs and change into your swimsuit…" Venus started.

"I can't fit in the damn thing, I'm too freaking big!" Annalisa shouted.

"Well then jump into the pool with your clothes on. We did that once." Tyla stated.

"Couple of years ago, Neon Tiger. Couple of years ago." Annalisa retorted.

"Then wear a bikini. It'll actually look cute and it would be too tight." Venus suggested. That calmed the raging pregnant lady down.

"Ok." She walked up the stairs with Venus accompanying her while the rest went to the pool and set up the balloons and a pile of presents. Annalisa walked into the yard seeing the party has been moved outside, like a child's eighth birthday.

"Thank you, you guys. Now let's get swimming!" They laughed and played just like old times. Every single girl at the party felt younger again.

"So then like, her dress flew right up but the splits were too big, and then those tanned panties basically stole the show!" Annalisa laughed with her old teammates Tyla and Venus by the swimming pool.

"Oh and, did you see that backless dress with a see-through skirt? She could practically walk on the red-carpet butt naked!" Tyla stated the most provocative dress in a magazine.

"Oh yeah I saw that one. There was only like one piece of fabric to cover up the butt-crack!" Venus laughed.

"And did you see Heidi Klum's Halloween costume of Jessica Rabbit?" Tyla asked.

"That one! Oh my god it looked so much like Jessica Rabbit!" Annalisa remarked.

"But did you see that makeup? She looked like her plastic surgery like, died or something." Venus stated. The three of them laughed and chatted about sexy clothing and juicy gossip. All of a sudden, Annalisa froze and looked down at her belly. "What's wrong?" Venus asked. Tyla looked to see and gasped.

"Anna, your water broke!" She screeched.

"You don't say!" Annalisa retorted sarcastically.

"Well then you need to get to a hospital!" Venus stated.

"What's going on?" Monika asked.

"Anna's having the babies." Tyla replied. This shocked everyone, but the pinkette didn't have time to look at their blank stares. "Venus, get Anna to put on her clothes 'cause luckily she didn't get too wet. I'll call Naoya and we'll be on our way."

"Got it." Venus replied and helped Annalisa into the house. _Even though it's been two years, she hasn't lost that leader aura._ Venus thought to herself as Annalisa put on her skirt on tank-top. Tyla rummaged through her bag and pulled out her phone. She punched in her old friend's number and waited for his call.

" _Yo Neon Tiger, last call from you was two years ago."_ Naoya joked.

"Shut up. Anyway, you need to get to the hospital right now. Venus, Anna and I are on our way." Tyla replied as the three girls jumped into Venus's new Magic-Mobile. Venus put the SE plug on her wrist and drove to the hospital as fast as she could.

 _"What? But the babies aren't due in another few weeks_!" Naoya shouted.

"Let's just say that they're coming early and this is not an abnormal thing. Now get your ass to the hospital right now!" Tyla shouted.

 _"Got it."_ And with that, Naoya hung up.

"Oh god, I think I'm getting a contraction. Ahhh, AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Annalisa groaned in pain.

"Can't you go any faster?!" Tyla shouted to the driver.

"Can't you see that this is the fastest I'm going?!" Venus shouted back, pouring all her magic energy into the vehicle.

"It's gonna be fine. Just breathe…breathe…" Tyla held out her hand for Annalisa to squeeze. The mother-to-be was strong but the years have made Tyla stronger and gave her more stamina. They reached the hospital just in time. Naoya was already there with a wheelchair and a pillow. Tyla and Venus followed the couple to a semi-private room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? 'Cause I really don't like it when there are strangers in the same place where I'm giving birth." Annalisa looked around.

"It'll be fine." Naoya reassured her.

"By the way, do you want any ice chips or anything?" Tyla asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Annalisa sighed.

"Well I'm out for snacks. Anybody want anything?" Tyla asked the other two.

"Yeah I'll get a soda." Venus raised her hand.

"And I'll have a pack of Doritos." Naoya stated.

"'Kay, I'll be right back." Tyla pushed open the door and made her way to the vending machine. Just as she inserted a coin into the machine, she got a call from Sting. "Hey, what's up?"

 _"Nothing much, babe. Just Rogue wants to say something."_ Sting replied. Rogue. Tyla had almost forgotten about him for the past few months. What was he gonna say to her now? Tyla took a deep breath. It felt like talking to a complete stranger.

"Sure, put him on." Tyla said. There was a pause before Rogue took the phone.

" _Hey Tyla, long time no see."_

"Uh yeah." Tyla replied nervously.

 _"By the way, I heard from Cosma that you had something to tell me. What is it?"_ He asked.

 _Damn you, Cosma._ Tyla thought to herself. "No. It's nothing."

"Ok, well Kagura and I are going on a trip so see ya." And with that, Rogue hung up. Tyla looked at her phone.

 _You don't care…like you used to._ Tyla rolled her eyes and made her way to the vending machine. _Soda…I'll get Sprite. Venus prefers Sprite. As for Doritos, I'll get the spicy ones. Naoya likes spicy things these days._ She picked a bottle of plain water for herself and walked back to the room. _Ugh, I can't even have coke in this condition. What a sad life I lead._ Tyla opened the door to find another woman and her husband sharing the semi-private room.

"Here's your soda." Tyla tossed the Sprite to Venus. "And here's your Doritos." Tyla tossed the packet of Doritos to Naoya.

"Thanks." Venus and Naoya said in unison.

"Oi you stupid useless girl. You get food for your friends and not for the pregnant lady?" The other woman shouted to Tyla.

"Well, Annalisa didn't want any ice chips." Tyla reasoned.

"That's no excuse. You get the pregnant lady ice chips before you get Doritos and Sprite." The woman rambled on about how disrespectful Tyla was. Her rambling was starting to get on Tyla's nerves. Dark pink auras were emitting from her body and her shady eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Tyla, calm down." Venus patted her friend.

"Anna, please tell the nosy old lady for Tyla blows up." Naoya pleaded. Annalisa nodded.

"Oi hag! I didn't ask her not to give me any ice chips, I forced her not to. I didn't want it, so why did she have to force it down my throat. When I want it, I will ask for it ok? And by the way, don't be so nosy. If I were as nosy as you, I would've told you right before you entered this room, you should go on a diet after you give birth to your _quintuplets_ because I have never seen arms and legs fatter than yours!" Annalisa confronted the lady, who instantly shut up and mumbled something about arms and legs expanding during pregnancy.

"Whoa, you sure told her off." Naoya chuckled and he closed the curtain between the two.

"Fuck that bitch off a cliff." Tyla growled and sat down on a nearby chair. Annalisa suddenly started to wince.

"Oh god, a contraction…" Annalisa panted heavily.

"Come on, you can do it. Just hold my hand." Naoya held onto Annalisa's hands as she winced through the pain. As soon as the contraction was over, Annalisa sighed in relief.

"By the way, I wanna change Saki's name." Annalisa said.

"Oh really?" Naoya was surprised. She really wanted the name Saki.

"Yeah. It's too girly for a boy. I was thinking we should change it to Takeshi. How's that?" Annalisa suggested.

"Takeshi…that's better than Saki." Naoya replied.

"That's great! Now we have a Takeshi and a Miwa." Annalisa smiled. Hours went by and still no baby.

"Oh my god, the miracle of birth sure is a snooze-fest." Venus rolled her eyes and threw the magazine she was reading. They've been sent to the waiting room and there has been nothing to do for a long time.

"I wonder how Naoya and Annalisa are doing." Tyla wondered aloud.

"Push, Annalisa, PUSH!" Naoya encouraged his wife in pain who held onto his hand for dear life.

"UUHGGGHGHGUUUHGHGHGHUGUHGHGHGHHU!" Annalisa screamed.

"Keep pushing, Mrs. Perez." The doctor said.

"PLEASE END THIS MADNESS, I CAN'T DO IT ANY LONGER!" Annalisa cried.

"You can keep doing it. I see the head already." The doctor yelled over Annalisa's screams.

"You do? Let me see, let me see!" Naoya jumped to the doctor's side. But immediately after seeing the top of his son's head, he puked.

"What the hell, Naoya, this is your son!" Annalisa screeched.

"You can't see it!" Naoya groaned.

"Shoulder…torso…knees…feet…" Suddenly, silence filled the room and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of cries.

"Wow…" Annalisa gasped at the sight of her first child. Naoya stopped barfing and stood beside Annalisa.

"He's so beautiful." Naoya smiled.

"He has your eyes." Annalisa looked up at Naoya.

"But he has your hair." Naoya looked down at Annalisa as the nurse wrapped up little Takeshi.

"Now get ready, the next baby is coming soon." The doctor warned. Annalisa winced in pain as little Miwa pushed her way out.

"WAAAAAAHHH THIS HURTS EVEN MORE THAN THE LAST!" Annalisa screamed.

"You can handle it, babe!" Naoya gripped Annalisa's hand tightly.

"She's coming!" The doctor shouted.

"AAARRRRHHH KILL ME NOW!" Annalisa cried and gripped on Naoya's hand harder.

"Kill ME now, this fucking hurts!" Naoya tried to take away his hand from Annalisa's tight grip, only to be met by her and the doctor's angry glares.

"…keep pushing!" Naoya yelled. Annalisa pushed as hard as she could. Of all the pain she'd been through on her missions , this was definitely the worst.

"She's coming…she's coming…and…"

 _Waaah…_

"Miwa…she's so beautiful." Annalisa sighed.

"You did it, Anna." Naoya put his arm around Annalisa.

"And here they are." The doctor placed both children in each of Annalisa's arms.

"Welcome to the world, Takeshi and Miwa." Annalisa smiled at both of them. Later in recovery, where Naoya was taking photos, Venus and Tyla walked in.

"Hi! Aww, they're so cute!" Venus gushed.

"Thanks." Annalisa replied. While the three of them chatted, Tyla stood behind them, mouth open in shock, tears streaming down her eyes. Her friends noticed this.

"What is it, Ty?" Annalisa asked. Tyla woke up from her trance with a gasp.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for you guys." Tyla wiped her tears and smiled. _If only…something like this could've happened for me._

* * *

 **Why do you think Tyla was crying? What do you think she meant by "If only something like this could've happened for me."? Submit your answers in your reviews :P**


	21. Restart

Hey guys, if you've read the latest chapter of The Cause of Our Scars, I think you know what's happening with this story as well. I'm going to restart both my "ongoing" stories, including this one. You might have read this message on The Cause of Our Scars, but I'm going to post a similar message.

During this time that I haven't been writing, I grew more as a person. I've met new people, I've seen new things, I've been to different places, I've watched new anime and now I look back on this story that I've written when I was like a little kid, it's less of a story and more of a compilation of things a little fangirl would dream about. I've been rereading my chapters and I've been realized the several plotholes and places where I was rushing and I feel like I can't live with that. I want to keep giving out updates but I also want to give out the best story that I can.

I've always loved OC stories and I've always loved making them up in my head just for fun, but this is a story and not some sort of wonderland. There also has to be plot and quite frankly, I've lost track of where this story was going. Funny story, Tyla's amnesia arc came to me in a dream where she was basically bedridden and apparently Rogue fought another version of himself to keep her alive or something.

Make sure you keep tabs on my profile if you want to see the reboot of the story, you guys aren't going to get any new updates from this version of the story. This time, I'm going to try my best to give out the best content I can. I won't update as frequently, but I'm going to try to make the content I put out the best that I can!

Until next time ;D


End file.
